Human Nature
by The-Lady-Smaell
Summary: Humanity instills the need to protect. After a chance encounter one night Iruka Umino finds that protecting others is a hard business especially if you didn't intend to in the first place. AU Non-ninja eventual KakaxIru Chapter 21 up and story completed!
1. Encounter

A/N: Okay it has been a while since I have actually written anything at all, so go easy on me PWEASE. This is a random idea that occurred to me whilst working and this chapter is somewhat based on an event that happened whilst working. Random muses or what? Also this is totally AU and there will more than likely be plenty of OOCness and eventual KakxIru So if you don't like yaoi don't read. I'm apologizing in advance. Anywho enjoy!

The Lady Smaell x

Ratings: M just to be safe, expect violence an lots of swearing and maybe some smut later on.

Human Nature.

Chapter 1: Encounter.

The night shift was always slow, it was the first thing commonly known about working in retail. It did however have it's perks, slowness generally equaled quiet and quiet time was something that Iruka Umino definitely enjoyed, especially after a long day at his other job. He loved his teaching but sometimes the kids just gave him a headache. The clock was nearing the 10 pm mark and Iruka sighed pulling out the keys to the door, praying that no one had suddenly decided that they need a box of cigarettes or god knows what else. The miscreants of Konoha were a varied bunch to say the least, but wasn't abnormality normal in the big city?

'Just four more steps and I'm home free'

Slowly he took one step, two and then the door opened in front of him almost smashing him right in the face.

'Damn, damn, DAMN!'

Iruka mentally cursed just about every deity known to man, getting ready to give whoever had entered the shop at this unlawful hour the most venomous glare he could muster. The more rational part of his mind then kicked in. After all this 'person' and he used the term lightly knowing the kind of scum that usually prowled around this time of night, was still a 'customer'. Damn he really hated being such a sap. Sighing, he put on a fake smile and looked upward at his customer.

"Hi there wel...com..e to......."

Iruka trailed off, for the first time actually looking at the person who had barged in. The man stood before him was a mess, messy silver hair stuck out in odd directions obscuring a mask covered face. The mans dark shirt and pants were torn to ribbons and if Iruka wasn't mistaken, there was blood, LOTS of blood staining the dark material.. How hadn't he noticed sooner? Over one shoulder there appeared to be a dark head bobbing unconsciously, wrapped in a dark coat. The man raised his head and bleary mismatched Grey and red eyes looked into his brown orbs, there was pain and desperation and fear.

"Help me, please..."

The man stumbled forward almost falling, Iruka quickly moved forward to catch the man and the boy (he assumed it to be a boy ) that he was carrying. They both fell to the floor was heavy thump. Iruka pulled his hand away, horrified to find it smeared in blood. He looked at the man who just gave what he thought was a twisted smirk, although he really couldn't tell.

"What can I do?" Iruka asked.

"Just hide us, just hide us until they go past"

"Whose they?"

"No time to explain... please, if they find him..." He nodded to the young man he was piggybacking "They'll kill him, please help.." his breath was labored and it seemed even talking was causing the man pain.

"Okay" Iruka couldn't believe what was happening here, it was surreal, beyond surreal. He slowly helped the silver haired man to his feet, who hissed in pain at the movement. Locking the door behind them they slowly made their way into the storeroom, Iruka was finding it difficult to support the weight of both man and child, but eventually they made it through the storeroom to the staff area. Iruka gently lay the child, who couldn't have been more than 5 or 6 on the couch and then dropped the man into a chair. He began rummaging through the cupboards looking for the first aid kit and upon finding it raced back to the bleeding man.

"Here let me help you.." Iruka took out a roll of bandages and went to bind the mans side to stop the bleeding. However a a hand sharply grasped his wrist and Iruka found himself staring into mismatched Grey and red eyes.

"No I'll sort myself out... you need.. you... need. Blood clean up.. blood." he gasped in pain.

It then hit Iruka, blood. Oh shit it was all over the shop floor, it would be so obvious that something or someone had happened upon the store. He quickly grabbed the mop and raced back out into the store and cleaned like he had never cleaned before. Not a moment to soon as well because just as he finished there was a pounding on the glass door and Iruka looked up to see two rather scary looking individuals peering in at him, malicious looks in their eyes.

Iruka walked over slowly to the door and mouthed 'we're closed' through the glass. The men didn't move still looking deadly serious.

"Open the door." Said the taller of the two, he seemed to be assessing Iruka and how much of a threat he was.

"I said we're closed." Iruka held his voice firm.

The taller man bristled visibly, apparently not liking to be defied. He clenched his fist in rage and Iruka suddenly had images of something very bad happening.

"Kisame stop that!" The smaller man had finally spoken up "We are not here to start a fight with some shop assistant. Forgive my friend he can be a tad impatient at times."

Iruka was struck dumb at the calmness of the words and he finally noticed the other man standing there. The man was young, no more than 14 or 15 and he was slim with dark hair and blood red eyes that Iruka could feel piercing his soul. Although the taller man, Kisame was it? Was far more aggressive, Iruka felt himself fearing the shorter more.

"Itachi..."

The one called Itachi cut across "No Kisame no excuses, we're not here to intimidate." He turned back to Iruka "My apologies assistant-san, we are looking for someone who may have passed this way. He is a thief who stole something of ours and we would gladly like to have it back. Have you seen him?" Itachi took a photo from his pocket and held it up against the glass of the door. Iruka was not surprised to see the man he currently had stashed in the back staring out from the photograph.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen that person, gentlemen."

Itachi simply shrugged "My apologies for disturbing you then. However if you do see him you can contact us."

Red eyes connected with brown and it took all of Iruka's being not to shudder. There was just something under lyingly creepy about the young man. Itachi bent down and slipped a small business card under the door.

"This man is dangerous assistant-san, be careful not to run into him." And with that he left, leaving a startled Kisame following behind.

Visibly slouching Iruka sighed with relief, that had been too close, too damn close. He thought about the man in the back, why on earth was he helping him? The emotional and logical sides of his brain began to argue.

'He was hurt!'

'He almost got YOU hurt'

'He needed help'

''From a bunch of psychos who were going to smash the door down.'

'He said they were going to kill the kid.'

'....'

Humanity won over logic and Iruka rushed into the back to look after his now self appointed charge.

~A few blocks away~

"Itachi what the HELL was that about?" fumed Kisame, glaring at his boss.

"None of your concern Kisame."

Kisame smiled wickedly "Oh you like him don't you? You know as well as I do we could of just stormed in there and took Hatake without any fuss."

Itachi glared this time "I thought things would be more fun this way, besides I admired his bravery. Not many people would stand up to you Kisame. They would have either fled or opened the door when you asked them and he didn't."

"So you're intrigued then?"

"I suppose that is an apt observation."

"Itachi, you are a very unnerving man. I suppose you want him followed?"

"No point, we can find everything we need back at HQ. I don't think Hatake is going anywhere at least for a few weeks."

"After what you did to him."

"True, come lets get back."

~*~

Iruka rushed into the staffroom eager to tell the silver haired stranger that he was safe at least for the moment. But after a moment of brief observation found him to be gone along with the young boy, his escape route having been through the back door.

"That f***ing bloody stupid idiot. He's in no condition to be moving." Iruka turned the air blue and then ran out the door after them. 'They couldn't have gotten far,' he reasoned ' I mean he was bleeding pretty badly and he couldn't have bandaged himself up that well in such a short space of time.' The brown haired man dashed into the alleyway and almost collided with a fist. He jumped back just in time, narrowly avoiding a heavy blow to the face.

"What in the name of Kami do you think you are doing!?!" Iruka screamed at the man.

"Oh it's you.." he just shrugged in reply.

Iruka could feel his temper flaring "What do you mean 'Oh it's you..' You wanker! You almost knocked me out cold.!"

"Maa... I thought you were our two friends at the door. Excuse me for being surprised that it was you."

Iruka bristled "And what's THAT supposed to mean?"

Another shrug "I just wasn't expecting you to be able to deal with them."

Iruka snapped "WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNABLE TO DEAL WITH THEM! I put my ass on the line to help you and that's all you can come up with you F***ing ungrateful, stupid haired..... HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING!?"

The man turned around and glared "Away." He started to walk away but stumbled a bit hissing and clutching his wounded side.

Iruka felt the anger wash away replaced with a deep routed concern.

"You're in no condition to be going anywhere. Your injuries need to be seen to properly."

"And where do you suggest I go. I can't go to the hospital, they 'll get us before I'm even seen to and I don't know anyone well enough to keep the boy safe! So if you can somehow think of a way out of this predicament that doesn't involve either of us being caught be my guest!" The silver haired man snarled each word looking at Iruka as though he was an idiot.

"I have an idea" Iruka spat back "Why don't you stay at mine for tonight! I mean lets face it, if I was going to turn you in I would have done so already and in the morning you can go on your merry way and out of my life." He gave the man a hard stare as if daring him to contradict him. After a moment of awkward silence the bleeding man spoke up.

"So where do you live?"

Iruka smiled victoriously "This way... er, sorry I haven't even asked your names yet."

The silver haired man just stared for a moment deciding whether or not to divulge the information, " I'm Kakashi Hatake and this little brat is Sasuke."

Iruka nodded politely "Iruka Umino, pleasure to meet you. Now let's get the pair of you out here and somewhere safe."

Kakashi seriously doubted that this brown haired man could provide somewhere safe, but a warm bed and food even for one night would be worth taking the risk. He needed his strength if he was going to escape from those thugs and especially if he was going to keep the boy safe. Right now Sasuke was the priority.

~Chapter 1 end~

Yay, finished a chapter. I know this is a bit weird at the moment but I promise I'll try and make it make some sense. If you like leave me a line.


	2. The First Night

Human Nature

A/N: Hi there back again with chappie no. 2. *Looks through her e-mail* Wow I got a bunch of nice reviews and a ton of story favs/alerts *Feels genuinely chuffed and honored*. THANK YOU!!! It makes an old girl feel good ^_^. Like I said it's been a while since I have really written anything and it is my first attempt in the Naruto franchise. So I promise I'll try and make this better and improve my writing. Of course if anyone wants to 'Beta' me that would also really be appreciated.

The Lady Smaell x

Disclaimer: *Sighs* I do not own Naruto. *Threatens Kishimoto- Sensei's lawyers with 1000 years of death* Nope.... still not mine.

Chapter 2: The first night.

Iruka shifted the weight on his back gently as he climbed the stirs to his apartment, carefully trying not to drop the sleeping boy he had perched precariously on his back. Some time between leaving the store and arriving at the apartment block Iruka had suggested to Kakashi that he should carry Sasuke. The silver haired man hadn't taken to kindly to the comment, glaring and muttering that he was fine carrying the boy no matter what condition he was in. However after another near fall, Iruka assumed it to be the blood loss and not crossing paths with a black cat, which was Kakashi's explanation. He put on his best teacher voice and eventually made the man relent, if only as Kakashi said it was to 'shut him the hell up.' Iruka smirked at the small victory and began to fumble in his pockets as he reached his front door, trying to grasp the keys held within. He finally grabbed them and looked over his shoulder at his dark haired charge. The boy still hadn't awoken and Iruka was starting to worry. The child hadn't roused even once during this whole encounter and that left a tight feeling in his gut. There was something wrong here and he planned to get answers, even if his silver haired companion didn't want to give them. After a moment twiddling with the lock it clicked open allowing the trio access.

The apartment was small but comfortable and Kakashi surveyed it with a calculating through the dim moonlight filtering through the windows. It was open plan with the two main rooms bleeding into one another, he saw three doors off to the side and assumed them to be the bathroom and two bedrooms. The room they stood in was clearly the lounge. It contained a battered but comfortable looking three piece suite, coffee table, television and a few pine bookshelves, which appeared to be crammed full of teaching material, novels and oddly Kakashi noted- children's books. The second room was larger than the first and appeared to be a combined dining room and kitchen. The room in itself was spartan, simple pine furniture and the standard kitchen set up;cupboards, cooker, freezer, fridge. Kakashi's eyes lingered on the fridge, his stomach grumbling at the thought of food.

"Is something wrong Hatake-san?"

Kakashi pulled himself back into the moment and stared at the brown haired man, who was currently looking anything but comfortable in his home. He allowed himself a smile behind his mask.

"Nothing at all Umino-san. I was just taking in my surroundings."

Even in the dim light he could see the faint hint of red creep onto Iruka's cheeks and he almost laughed. This man was so easy to embarrass.

"I'm sorry it's not much" Iruka dropped his head ashamedly "I'm afraid working two jobs still doesn't get you far these days." The flush across his face deepening at the inferiority he felt. Honestly what had he been thinking inviting this stranger in very expensive but ruined clothing into his home. The man was probably disgusted at the idea of spending the night here, that's why he had fought so hard to stay away.

"Umino-san what on earth are you babbling about? The place is fine."

Iruka looked up startled out of his self-depreciating thoughts "Um... Nothing, never mind."

Brown eyes locked with mismatched Grey and Red. Iruka could feel them burning them with their intensity, trying to find that tiny piece of information they were looking for. He was surprised then a moment later, when the silver haired man let out a low chuckle. Iruka glared, this man was unbelievable.

"What!" he snapped.

"Nothing, you just amuse me., you're so sporadic..."

Iruka could feel the vein in his temple beginning to throb. He was about to let lose a tirade when the little colour left in Kakashi's face vanished and he toppled over on to the couch, his legs apparently no longer able to support him. Kakashi fell roughly and hit the couch at an odd angle, eliciting a sharp moan of pain from his lips. He visibly winced and clutched his side, noting that he had bled through the hastily applied bandages. 'Shit'

After a moment of silence a loud thump echoed through on of the side rooms, followed by a muffled 'Ouch!'. Kakashi tried to stand, feeling threatened at the new presence but was stopped by Iruka placing a firm hand on his shoulder and shooting with a warning look.

"Leave it to me." was all he said.

Footsteps padded toward the door and then it slowly creaked open, revealing a blond haired, bleary blue eyed child of around six years old peering out, clad in hideous orange pajamas that clashed horribly with the beige of the walls. Rubbing his eyes and yawning he looked to see who was in his home, upon seeing Iruka a dazzling smile covered his features, exuding pure happiness.

"Nii-Chan, you're back!"

Iruka tensed momentarily, he had wanted to let the child sleep and find out about this whole mess of a situation in the morning. 'No avoiding it now' he thought and then relaxed into his big brother role.

"Yes Naruto I'm back and you should be in bed."

"But I heard a noise..... It sounded like someone was in pain. I thought you were hurt." Worry permeated his tiny voice.

Iruka felt his heart drop "It's okay Naruto, everything is fine, I'm fine.." he hated lying, especially to one he cared about, but there was no way around the situation and it was only a small lie. "I've got a friend from work over and I accidentally stood on his foot."

Naruto giggled seeming mollified. "Silly Nii-Chan, should of switched the light on." Another yawn.

Iruka smiled "I know, I know but I didn't want to wake you. Go back to bed, I'll talk to you in the morning. %Right now Nii-Chan has to sort out his friends problems."

The blonde child nodded and muttered 'goodnight', retreating back into the room shutting the door with a faint 'click' behind him. Iruka sighed relieved, he was convinced that Naruto wasn't nearly awake enough to realize what was going on and for the moment he was grateful for that. He turned his attention to the man lying on the couch.

"Are you okay?"

"Dandy" Came the snippy reply.

Iruka just shrugged, he knew the man was in pain and just let it slide. "I'm going to put Sasuke in my bed. I'm afraid your going to have to share with him Hatake-san."

Kakashi nodded, barely registering what was being said as the pain and exhaustion began to overwhelm his system. He blinked rapidly trying to remain conscious, but could feel it quickly slipping away. He watched the young man holding his charge disappear into one of the other rooms, knowing Sasuke was safe at least for the moment he let the darkness consume him. Iruka returned from the bedroom to find Kakashi sprawled over his couch in a very undignified manner and completely out cold. Looking at the man for a brief moment, he sighed and shook his head picking up his coat. He knew of a few places still open at this time of night where he could get what he need to tend to the mans injuries. He couldn't really understand why he was doing this, but something in his gut was compelling him to help, telling him it was the right thing to do. Iruka just couldn't explain it and to be honest he didn't even want to try, it hurt his brain to much. Quietly slipping out the door he headed toward a 24/7 a few streets over. Iruka walked casually but his eyes were constantly wary, the area wasn't exactly the roughest area of Konoha but it still wasn't a picnic not by a long shot. After about five minutes or so he reached his destination smiling at the familiar sight, the automatic door swung open and Iruka stepped inside.

The inside of the shop was bog standard, rows upon rows of tinned goods, bread, sugar and milk lined the shelves. Iruka hurried to the pharmaceutical goods basket in hand and began grabbing things off the shelves, realizing that he probably looked like a half-crazed hypochondriac. In fact he was quite certain he looked as though he had been dragged through a hedge backwards, he wasn't a vain man but there were such things as social appearances. Hurrying to the checkout he dumped his shopping at the counter.

"Hey Iruka"

Iruka looked at the cashier startled. 'How does he...?' Then recognition set in.

"Hey Izumo, It's been a while. How come you're working here?" He gave his old college friend a puzzled look.

Izumo gave a quiet laugh "Got fired from the bar again. Genma has seriously got something stuck up his ass, I have no idea what I did this time but he seems kinda pissed."

Iruka smirked "Knowing you, you were probably necking it with someone you shouldn't have been... whilst on shift."

Izumo appeared to be calm, but his dark eyes darted nervously and Iruka knew he had scored a hit. "Gotcha who was it?"

"None of your God-damn business."

"Oh but it so is... come on spill it."

"Nuh-uh, I'll only tell if I'm out with you and the guys and exceedingly drunk."

"Rain check then?"

Izumo nodded looking at the vast amount of supplies Iruka had dumped on the counter. He gave Iruka a puzzled look, focusing his attention between the huge pile of bandages and anti-septic and the man purchasing them.

"So what about you dude? Trying to start your own hospital?"

The brown-haired man smiled mysteriously "Something like that, I'll tell you at that rain check."

Izumo shook his head lughing "You never change do you, always have to be the hero"

"Do not!" Iruka cried, clearly offended.

"Don't be such baby. It's a good thing, i mean me nor the guys would have ever survived college without you and your amazing hangover cure."

"what the one where i forced coffee down your throats until you barfed all the alcohol that was left up?"

"Yeah that's the one. Anyway that will be twenty eight eighty."

Iruka handed over the money and took the bag from Izumo, after saying goodbye and promising to make good on the rain check he started back toward home. 'Damn! Is that the time? Good job I haven't got school in the morning.' He silently thanked the gods 'I'd be a wreck and that's the last thing those little horrors need to see. They'd torture me all day.' He knew he was over exaggerating, but he didn't care. He eventually made it back to the apartment noting with some relief that the door hadn't been kicked in. He hadn't intended to take so long 'Damned Izumo', but it seemed everything was fine. Letting himself in he noticed that everything was where he'd left it and Kakashi was still unconscious. He breathed easy for the first time in three hours.

"Right now the hard part."

Iruka dumped his supplies on the floor next to the unconscious man, and headed toward the bathroom picking up a large bowl from the kitchen en route. Once inside he filled the bowl with luke-warm water and grabbed some clean towels from the small airing cupboard He wasn't expecting this to be clean and so was being prepared to minimize the mess. Slowly he re-entered the living area balancing the bowl and towels precariously on either arm. Iruka knelt down besides the man, placing the bowl and towels to his side, he took a deep breath and slowly began to undo the the buttons on what remained of the silver haired mans shirt. He frowned and cringed whilst pulling it open, bits and pieces of the cloth sticking to the numerous wounds scattered across Kakashi's flesh. Iruka cringed further when the whole of the mans torso was revealed, it was a myriad of scars and gashes, some fresh, some old, all painful looking. He did a quick assessment of Kakashi and was somewhat annoyed to find that although he was currently injured, Kakashi was in a lot better shape than he was. The skinny frame was surprisingly well built and toned beneath all the scars and injuries. Ignoring the pang of envy that welled up in his chest, Iruka set about his work making short work of the shoddily applied bandages Kakashi had fitted earlier. He shook his head in frustration.

"I knew he should have let me apply them, idiot!"

The bandages were soaked in blood and hadn't done anything to stop the bleeding whatsoever. Frowning he grabbed a cloth from his bag and pressed it against the large wound on Kakashi's left side, which if he wasn't mistaken was a bullet wound.

"What on earth were you doing to get yourself shot?"

Iruka's frown deepened 'That is not what I should be thinking of right now.' He scolded 'What I should be worrying about is that I have very limited medical knowledge, especially when it comes to bullet wounds.' he picked up the bottle of anti-septic and tipped some on to a clean cloth, figuring the least he could do was stop the bleeding and sanitize the wound. He had a feeling the the silver haired man would be pretty hacked off with him if he even suggested a hospital again, so he was prepared to continue As the bleeding slowly stopped he began to clean the wound.

Kakashi felt himself falling through the darkness, he could feel and that was at least a start. The sensation of feeling intensified and quickly became a sensation he knew all to well, pain. He knew this was not a good thing, it meant has was not safe. Pain was ghosting across his skin, so gently it was almost torturous. The primordial part of his brain kicked into gear screaming at him to stop the pain, stop the burning and he was more than happy to oblige. His hand shot out instinctively and grabbed the first thing it came into contact with. He thought it felt like a wrist so he twisted it viciously, enough to really hurt but not to break it, yet. There was a quiet moan of pain and muttered words.

"Hatake-san let go you're hurting me."

Kakashi's brain began to work, human emerging from instinct. He _knew_ that voice, why did he know that voice? It then all rushed back with full consciousness. 'The shop assistant.... shit Shit SHIT!!.' Mismatched eyes flew open and locked with frightened, angry brown, hastily Kakashi let go of Iruka's wrist his gaze never leaving the other mans.

"Sorry" he said nonchalantly "Force of habit."

Iruka was wrestling with fear and rage, and it looked as though rage was winning.

"What do you mean 'Force of habit' You almost broke my wrist." His voice was deadly quiet and laced with a venom so potent even Kakashi shuddered.

"Sorry" he said much more sincerely.

Iruka just glared furiously "Word of advice, next time someone tries to help you not die don't try and break their wrist!"

Kakashi actually felt ashamed, if only for a fleeting second "I really am sorry Umino-san. I'm just not good with people touching me, especially if I'm not aware they're doing it. I know you were trying to help and would still appreciate that help if you're willing to give it." He hated to say it but he did need the mans help, a large amount of the wounds he had obtained he couldn't see to himself due to location or other various issues, he needed another person.

"Promise not to break my wrist?"

Kakashi smiled this man flitted from one emotion to the next "Scouts honor."

Iruka snorted "Somehow I find very hard imagining you as a scout."

Kakashi just shrugged feeling his heart lighten. Maybe, just maybe he and the boy were going to be okay.

"Okay" Iruka was all business like once again "Lets get this over and done with. But tomorrow you're going to see someone who is a professional."

Again Kakashi just shrugged "Okay." and he lay back and let Iruka get to work.

Half an hour and much muffled cursing later Kakashi lay in Iruka's bed next to Sasuke. He looked over at the child next to him and felt grief wash over him like a tide. He had no idea when the dark haired child would wake up and to be honest he wasn't sure if it would be the same smiling kid coming back. He seriously doubted it, too much had happened. Sighing he ruffled the dark locks playfully, they would have to go and see _her_ in the morning and Kakashi could honestly say he wasn't particularly looking forward to it, but she was the only hope he had of bringing the kid back and of getting this damned bullet out of him. He lay back and closed his eyes feeling safe and hoping that the young boy next to him felt it too. For the first time in years Kakashi Hatake slept soundly and undisturbed.

~*~

Yay. Chapter two finished. I'm not sure how long the next one is going to take but I'm gonna start drafting it tomorrow. I would like to point out that I have NO IDEA where that bit with Izumo came from but it has actually helped me tie up a few loose threads later on in the story so YAY!! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed/fav'd/alerted. It really does urge me to keep going.


	3. Back Story Over Breakfast

Human Nature.

A/N: Hi there back again. I know I said I was unsure as to when I as going to update this but I figure I should really keep on top of this otherwise the dreaded 'Writers block' will sink in. And that ain't pretty, last time I had it (A few years back) it lasted EIGHT months. Also this is keeping me from playing my new shiny Disgaea 3 game and that is quite frankly a miracle, the story just will not leave me alone!! Anywho enough whining and on with the show.

Oh yeah... big shout out to Ryu Earth. Thanks for reviewing both chapters ^_^ As for the answer to your question, it isn't in this chapter but wait and see *Smirks*

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto or any related characters.

Chapter Three: Back-Story over breakfast.

Iruka snuggled further into his old couch, tightly pulling the worn blanket covering his body closer around him. He could feel the daylight streaming through the curtains, urging him to wake but at the moment he was to comfortable and warm to even care. The night had been a trying one to say the least and he was hoping for a few more minutes of peace, before he had to confront the mess he had willingly walked into the night before. He pulled the blanket over his head trying in vain to block out the light and the annoyingly clichéd birds singing. The next moment however another sound broke the tranquility, a sound Iruka didn't like one bit. His smoke alarm.

"What

the HELL!!"

Iruka sat bolt upright, flinging the blanket off himself and staring around looking for the source of the smoke. After the way things had gone last night, he was expecting to find a small fire erupting somewhere in the vicinity of the door, blocking his and everyone else's escape. What Iruka however wasn't expecting was to see the man he had helped the night previous, up in his kitchen, attempting rather unsuccessfully to put out a small fire in a frying pan of now destroyed bacon and sausage.

The brown haired man gaped open mouthed at the scene before him, as Kakashi dumped the pan in the sink and threw a damp cloth over the fire. Rubbing the back of his neck he turned around to find a highly irate Iruka now giving him a look which was promising a painful death if he didn't explain himself this instant.

"Um... Sorry Umino-san. It looks as if my breakfast plans didn't exactly work out right."

Iruka just stared blankly "What...?"

Kakashi sighed "I was trying to make us breakfast. I'm not really a great cook but I figured even I could do bacon and sausage. Looks like I was wrong."

Iruka felt his lip momentarily twitch upwards "I guess you were."

They were interrupted from the conversation by a small orange blur falling out of his room, looking around wildly.

"Can I smell bacon?"

Iruka chuckled loudly at the comment, 'Typical Naruto' he thought 'That boy could sleep through world war three and not even twitch. But place food under his nose and he wakes like a shot.' Iruka could feel the young boy glaring at him, but what was concerning him more was the look on Kakashi's face. The man had gone paler if that was even possible and his eyes were wide in shock as though really seeing the loud little blond for the first time.

"Is something wrong Hatake-san?"

Kakashi broke out of his shock and looked Iruka in the eye, pleading him not to push him.

"No nothing at all Umino-san, I'll finish cleaning up this mess shall I?"

Iruka just nodded filled with confusion, he turned to Naruto who appeared to be pouting and pulling the 'Puppy dog' look. Iruka mentally groaned at the expression, it never bode well. He ushered Naruto back into his room and followed him in closing the door behind him. Naruto still had the look on his face and Iruka was convinced he could see fake tears beginning to pool in those big blue eyes of his. The kid was up to something, Naruto was never usually this sensitive. Iruka began to mentally check off who could have persuaded the child to pull a stunt like this.

"Nii-chan is so mean!!" Wailed the small blond, folding his arms defensively.

"Now that's not fair Naruto and you know it. Cut the act, what's wrong?"

Naruto's face dropped and looked a little sheepish. Iruka felt a pang of guilt, he knew he was being harsh but Naruto had to know that you couldn't get everything by acting. He knew that when you played people it turned out very badly for all those involved.

"Sorry Nii-chan."

Iruka sighed and sat down on the bed, motioning Naruto to join him.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so snippy, am I forgiven?" a small head nodded and Iruka smiled. "That's good, so are you going to tell me about the thing you felt you had to guilt me into saying yes too?"

The six year old blushed "Um... Well there were some boys in school yesterday and they were being mean and throwing stuff at me. I can't remember who, they were just mean."

Iruka felt his heart ache at the sad little voice and wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder squeezing it tightly. The boy had been trying so hard to fit in at school, but no one wanted to give him a chance. He'd seen it himself, he was after all Naruto's teacher as well as guardian.

Naruto continued his voice lightening "Well then a few of the kids from my class came over and told them to get lost."

Iruka felt a genuine smile creep over his features "Who was it?"

"Um... Shikamaru, Choji and that Kiba."

The last name was said with some disdain,Iruka knew the two had never really gotten along that well but it showed you could never really figure children out. It was one of the joys of the job.

"And..." Iruka prodded eager to hear the end of the story.

"Well Shikamaru asked if I was okay and I said I was, while Kiba chased off the guys with Choji. When they came back Shikamaru asked if we wanted to go to his house today and... I thought you'd say no."

Iruka smiled broadly "Why on earth did you think I'd say no?"

Naruto blushed again "Dunno." he replied weakly.

"I tell you what, I'll ring up Mrs Nara right now and see if you it's okay."

Naruto beamed and hug-tackled Iruka.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

The brown haired man beamed in return. A few minutes and a quick phone call later Naruto found himself not only invited to the Nara home, but also invited over for breakfast as well. Iruka couldn't have been happier at the way the situation had turned out. Mrs Nara had practically insisted that the young boy come over immediately, she was eager to meet one of her sons friends. Like Iruka had been worried about Naruto, she was worried about her own son. The teacher could understand why, Shikamaru Nara was a very aloof boy, Iruka could see the intelligence behind those eyes, but with it came isolation and a lazy attitude to life. It was good that both of them were making friends, they tended to bring out the best in people. It was also a good thing because it got Naruto out of the way whilst, he sorted out the chaos that his life had been thrown into.

Iruka bid farewell to Mrs Nara and shut the door behind him as they left, Naruto's face pink with happiness. One problem down, one to go. He turned to face problem number two. Iruka wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Would you like to go out for breakfast Umino-san."

For the second time that morning Iruka gaped at the man. "What....?"

"I asked if you would like to go out for breakfast?"

"But what about your injuries.?"

"It's fine, we'll be going to the medic straight afterwards and she'll only complain if I haven't eaten."

This was absurd, truly, madly one hundred percent absurd. Iruka just could not for the life of him figure out this strange man. He prided himself on being able to read people well, but this man was enigma, a great big stonking mystery and it infuriated him to no end.

"What about Sasuke?" Iruka argued.

"He's coming with us. He also needs to be seen to." Argument dismissed in a poof of smoke.

Iruka sighed "One condition."

Kakashi nodded "Yes?"

"Will you please tell me what the f*** is going on around here?"

The silver haired man looked a little startled. "Why?" he asked bluntly.

Iruka couldn't believe how dense this guy was sometimes. "Because I want to help and I'd rather know what I was letting myself in for than not."

Kakashi pondered the notion for a moment deciding whether the man could be useful or not. Thus far he'd proved himself, bu after he knew everything would he be so willing?

"deal... Oh and you're buying."

"Why am I not surprised?"

~*~

Half an hour later Iruka found himself sitting in a small run down café near to one of the more seedier districts in Konoha. It had been a pain being able to leave the apartment. Since Kakashi's clothing had been destroyed , he had nothing to wear and therefore could not leave. After about twenty minutes of rummaging they managed to find some clothing that fit and was deemed 'acceptable' by the pompous git. Iruka knew he should have thrown the man out on his arse.

Kakashi ordered seemingly at home in the place, Iruka could honestly say he didn't feel the same way. There were people in here who exuded danger from their very being. The normally warring sides of his brain were screaming in union to get out of this place, to run and never come back. His chance to flee was abruptly halted when Kakashi returned carrying two plates of food Iruka assumed to be a fry up. It was kind of hard to tell under all the fat. The silver haired man promptly scarfed down the food not stopping even for a second, iruka couldn't decide whether to be amused or revolted at the sight. He picked up a piece of toast and nibbled cautiously.

"Are you going to eat that?"

Iruka shook his head and Kakashi switched his now empty plate with Iruka's. The brown haired man decided that revolted was the right way to feel.

"Umino-san..."

"Iruka."

Kakashi looked startled "Huh?"

"My name is Iruka Hatake-san, I'm sick and tired of being called Umino-san, I don't like formalities."

The masked man shrugged "Fine then Iruka, call me Kakashi." Iruka nodded "Okay then where shall we start?"

"Who is Sasuke? And why is it so important that you keep him safe?"

"Maa you couldn't start with an easy one could you.?"

"Kakashi..." Iruka growled.

"Sorry, sorry. Sasuke's full name is Sasuke Uchiha. He is the son of the former boss of Kyubbi."

Iruka's eyes flew wide open at the mention of that one word and he forced painful memories back down into depths of his mind. How could such an innocent looking child be associated with such a blood thirsty organization. Kyubbi was essentially the mafia of Konoha, they had their fingers in lots of pies, causing death and destruction where ever they trod often taking innocents down with them. There had been a lot of gang wars in the past but eventually Kyubbi had come out on top, crushing all the others mercilessly.

Something clicked "What do you mean former boss?"

Kakashi sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Three days ago there was a coup in the organization the entirety of the ruling families were killed...." he trailed off, remembering the destruction brought at the hands of one man.

"Killed, how? They're the f***ing Kyubbi for gods sake. How could they all have been killed and more importantly by who?"

"Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother."

Iruka felt a shudder run down his spine, the same adolescent he met yesterday had massacred nine whole families? He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it.

"Me and a colleague of mine tried to get the children out. But we were to late for most. It was barbaric...."

The silver haired man looked up into Iruka's eyes. Iruka could see the damage that had been done, not just physically, but emotionally as well. A truly haunted individual was staring right at him.

"I couldn't let him kill Sasuke, he was my charge and he was an innocent in all of this. He did right in front of him you know."

"Who did what?"

"Itachi, he killed them right in front of Sasuke. That's why he's like that, his mind went into shock, just shut down and gave up."

Iruka felt bile rise in his throat "What kind of sick bastard could do such a thing."

"you have no idea" The voice was hollow "Itachi is a piece of work, genius child prodigy, trained fighter and one hell of a nasty temperament. If he wants something, he will have it and nothing will stand in his way. That's why I needed to know you were sure about getting involved in this. You are putting yourself and Naruto in danger."

"I know... But I can't just sit here and do nothing. If a psycho like that is in charge of Kyubbi, then no one will be safe. It'll be all out war."

"I know."

A brief moment of silence passed between the two men as both comprehended the dire situation at hand.

"You said you had a colleague?"

"Yeah, she managed to get two children out."

"Where is she now?"

"No idea, we didn't really think much about afterwards. We needed to act."

Iruka nodded, he could understand the urgency, act now, think later "So where do you think she might go?"

"If I'm right, the same place as us."

"The medic."

Kakashi nodded "I'm fairly certain Kurenai didn't make it out of compound without taking a hit, especially with two children under her care."

"Agreed, if thinks are as bad as you've made out I seriously doubt that she made it out unharmed either."

"Okay Iruka, my turn to ask a question."

"Wha... That wasn't part of the deal."

"Tough, it is now so deal with it."

"Fine!" He spat, glaring at the other man and his constantly changing rules of engagement. "Ask away."

"What did Kyubbi do to you?"

Iruka felt his heart plummet into the ground, he didn't want to think about that, it still hurt far to much.

"Why ask that?"

"I saw the look on your face when I first mentioned Kyubbi."

Iruka closed his eyes trying so hard to forcibly push the memories back where they belonged. He didn't want to think about that night, all he could remember was pain and anguish and grief. Slowly he regained a hold on his senses, realizing that if anyone could understand this pain it was Kakashi.

"They killed my family and almost killed me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be... it wasn't you that did it. The man that did died a long time ago."

"But it still hurts."

"Yes."

"I think it's time we left? My wounds are starting to ache again and I want to get this done as soon as possible. She isn't a very patient woman."

The men stood and gathered their things, Iruka carrying Sasuke and walked toward the door in silence, unaware of the shady person watching them as they left. He jotted down a few notes and then picked up his mobile phone dialing the number he had been given. After a few moments it was answered.

"Well?"

"Hatake is definitely with your little friend. What do you want me to do?"

"Follow but do not intercept. I want to make this at least some fun."

"You got it boss."

The man hung up the phone and smiled malevolently, 'Fun huh? I wonder what the boss has in store for those three?' He picked up his things and followed the trio out the door.

~End Chapter Three~

Woo this as a pain to write, it's so hard trying to be remotely consistent. Next chapter probably won't be up till next week, as I'm not off work until then.*Sobs* Leave a review if you care ^_^


	4. Immediate Medical Attention

Human Nature

A/N: Okay back again, yay! I've tried to get this chapter done as quick as possible so please don't kill me. I'm also still finding it quite amazing that every time I check my e-mail I have yet another fav/alert/review message in my inbox. It makes my happy to know people are reading this and even happier that they are enjoying it ^_^

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto or any affiliated characters. If they're my creations I'll say.

Chapter Four: Immediate Medical Attention

Iruka really couldn't be sure where he was going, he was just following Kakashi through what seemed to be a maze of alleys and unknown streets. Here he felt totally out of his depth, unsafe and self conscious, where as the his silver haired companion seemed to appear right at home amidst the squalor, chaos and danger surrounding them. More streets whizzed by and Iruka didn't even recognize the area anymore. It was completely desolate and devoid of life, shops were boarded up, houses were falling down and there wasn't a sign of a person anywhere. Iruka felt a quiver in his heart, just where was this crazy man taking them?

Suddenly Iruka stopped. On that point where was the crazy silver haired man? He had lost sight of Kakashi and a tangible fear gripped his already racing heart, this was not a good situation to be in. Iruka rubbed the scar on his nose nervously 'Right think about this logically Iruka. He can't have gone far.' His brain was trying to reassure him, but every nerve in his body was screaming 'Flee!' Iruka decided the best course of action would be to turn around and walk back the way he came, he figured that if Kakashi didn't really want his help after all. He couldn't explain why the thought of that hurt. Slowly Iruka trudged back down the barren road, pulling his coat closer around him, it wasn't particularly cold but the action comforted him somewhat.

He was just walking past one of the numerous alleys when the brown haired man felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. Iruka jumped about a foot in the air and whirled around full of adrenaline ready to smash whoever had touched him into next week. His fist swung around fast, but was stopped by an even faster hand grabbing his wrist.

"Now now Iruka, that's no way to treat a friend." Kakashi was smirking, Iruka could feel it.

"You're no friend of mine, more of an acquaintance." Iruka spat back, glaring coldly.

"I'm hurt... and there was me worrying about your safety."

Iruka snorted "Yeah right, you were just worried about losing your meal ticket slash roof over your head."

"Okay now that hurt.."

'Oh dear god is he pouting at me?' Iruka's brain refused to process this information. This man was becoming more complicated and eccentric by the moment, and it was far too much of a headache to try and figure the man out. After all he'd only known him for about half a day and didn't know how much longer he was gong to. 'Better not to think about it.'

Iruka just sighed "You're unbelievable."

Kakashi just shrugged "Come on, this way. Be careful I think we're being followed."

"Followed?"

"Yeah, it's easy for one to lose a tail but three.... hmm tricky. Not great odds at best."

"I'm sure that's the way my master likes them." A light voice from behind the two men retorted.

Both men swung around, one in fright the other in violent anticipation. Before them stood a young woman of around nineteen. Short black hair framed delicate features and she was dressed in simple white robes made of cotton. She smiled warmly, Iruka felt his face flush Kakashi just scowled eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Ah Hatake-san don't scowl so. You're face will stick like that, not that we'll really be able to tell." she teased, voice lilting.

"Shizune-kun, nice to see you too." Kakashi replied shortly eyes narrowing further.

"Come now Hatake-san, there is no need for such rudeness." The joking tone had disappeared, leaving a slight look of apprehension in Shizune's eyes.

"Then you should be so rude yourself." he replied curtly. A dark look passing over his face.

Iruka watched in fascination at the small dispute between the two. Where Shizune had clearly been in control at the start, Kakashi had uttered a few words and wrestles it from her. He glanced at the younger woman, the look of apprehension on her face was easily red, but there appeared to be something a little more behind it. Iruka knew the look, he saw it every day. It was fear, she was afraid of Kakashi. He looked back to the man in question confused 'Why would she be scared of him?' There was nothing to offer answers to the contrary, Iruka felt his blood run cold. He didn't know this man but this Shizune clearly did and she feared him. His rather disturbing train of thought was interrupted when he heard the silver haired man beside him sigh, his shoulder slouching.

"Shizune can we please get going? We need to see her." Kakashi's voice sounded tired and pained.

Shizune nodded a small smile of relief creeping over her face. "Of course Hatake-san."

The small group made their way through yet more twisting and winding alleys, eventually coming to a stop outside what appeared to be a small tea shop. It was quite battered looking, just like everything in the area. The brick work was coming loose, crumbling underneath the strain of holding up the building. The most noticeable thing was the door though, it looked as though it was quite old but Iruka could see that it had been reinforced several times over. A jaunty sign sat in the centre of it proclaiming 'Back in fifteen minutes!' The scarred man chuckled at the contrast.

"Shall we then?" asked Shizune unlocking the door and allowing them access.

Kakashi just strode past, whilst Iruka offered a small "Thank you." To the dark haired woman, who just smiled in return.

The first thing that hit them was the smell, the aroma of tea surrounded them almost blocking out anything and everything else. Iruka goggled, he'd never seen so much tea in his life, jars filled shelves and shelves filled the small store, they were everywhere. Kakashi looked nonplussed and just stood silent, seemingly waiting.

"**Shizune is that you!!!"** A thunderous voice bellowed from somewhere within the depths of the store, Iruka felt his heart tremble.

"Hai!" She shouted back, folding her arms in annoyance 'Honestly who else does she think it's going to be?'

"Good, now get your arse down here." called the disembodied voice.

Shizune sighed "Master, Kakashi Hatake is here and he's not alone. He has the Uchiha child."

There was a wry chuckle "Great two more brats to deal with, don't just let them stand out there in plain sight, bring them down here and fast."

Kakashi frowned under his mask "Does she have to call me that every time I see her?"

Their guide shrugged "Probably, you know what she's like. Anyone younger than she is, is a brat."

Iruka felt a small smile cross his lips.

The group was lead down a small spiral staircase attached to the storeroom. Iruka just looked around in wonderment although the shop above was very small, downstairs certainly wasn't lacking for space. White walls surrounded them at every turn and the brown haired man could definitely smell something medicinal. He felt relieved, at least Kakashi hadn't been lying about going to see a medic. Shizune in lead, they followed her down the brightly lit corridor passing a number of rooms on the way. Finally they arrived at their destination, a pair of double doors loomed before them. Shizune knocked hesitantly.

"Master, I've brought them."

"....."

"Master?"

"I heard you the first time Shizune! Get in here!"

They walked inside and once again Iruka marveled, everywhere he looked there was a different piece of medical equipment some known and some unknown to him. His eyes swiveled around and landed squarely on the occupant of the room. She was sitting on a high stool pouring over charts cluttered over her equally high desk, stainless steel reflecting the white of her lab coat. She had blond hair tied back into two tails which cascaded down her back, Iruka could see that the woman looked no older than her late twenties and was quite pretty. She turned to face them.

"About time you got here brat i was beginning to worry."

Kakashi smirked "Aw.. Tsunade-sama were you worrying about little old me?"

"Like hell I was!" Came Tsunade's huffed reply "I was worried because quite frankly you're the second person to show up in twelve hours, looking like shit and bearing children. What the fuck is going on brat!"

"Wait a minute did you say second?!" Iruka piped in, mind whirring back to the conversation earlier that morning.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed "Who's the new brat?"

Iruka narrowed his eyes in return he really didn't like her tone of voice, Kakashi stepped in before he said something he would probably regret.

"Tsunade-sama this is Iruka Umino, he helped me and the kid out."

Tsunade's eyes looked shocked though still narrowed "Really since when has Kakashi Hatake needed help?"

"Since he nearly died bleeding all over my floor." Iruka spat, glaring intensely at the woman.

He didn't even see her move but within a second she was stood in front of him, eyes burning into his. They seemed to be looking for something, but Iruka wasn't giving an inch and certainly wasn't going to show fear. Then out of nowhere a fist came rushing toward his face. He couldn't dodge in time and took the full brunt of the blow. Iruka stumbled backwards reeling in pain and shock but still maintaining eye contact with the crazy woman.

"What the hell was that for!!!"

Tsunade shrugged and sat back down "A test."

Iruka could feel his temper spiraling out of control "A test for what exactly?" he snarled.

"A test to see whether you were trustworthy."

"So you had to punch me in the face to see if I was trustworthy? Man you're losing the plot lady!"

"Oh no, I just felt like punching you brat. You're pretty tough you know. Most people would have went flying with that blow."

Iruka goggled, speechless and shocked.

Tsunade smiled "Oh and by the way you passed."

Iruka felt what little control he had left snap in an instant. Red faced and insanely angry he took a step forward, planning give this woman a rather large piece of his mind. His assault was quickly halted as a cool hand slipped on to his shoulder and mismatched Grey and red eyes peered into his own.

"what you are thinking about doing is not a wise or sensible idea. She may not look it but Tsunade-sama is ridiculously strong. If she had wanted to she could have sent you flying out the door and down the corridor with ease."

Iruka was sure his eyes had bugged out of his head. "Whaa... you're kidding right?"

Kakashi smiled a little sardonically. "Not at all. Tsunade-sama is a master of the medical arts. She has developed muscle enhancers that crank up a person strength tenfold and...."

"And she doesn't appreciate being talked about as though she isn't there when in fact she is standing right behind you." her voice was quiet but deadly.

The silver haired man paled, he hadn't intended to irritate the temperamental woman, holding a hand up in defense he attempted to calm the blond down. "Maa... Tsunade-sama, I was just trying to explain to Iruka here that pissing you off is a monumentally stupid thing to do, never mind suicidal."

Beside the two men Shizune sighed, she could sense that her master was about to blow. Kakashi had always been a genius at how to push Tsunade's buttons, sighing again she awaited for the inevitable. Tsunade's face went red with rage.

"Brat what the hell do you think you are playing at!! you come to me for help and you give me nothing but grief!" She grabbed the man by the collar as he attempted to escape. "Don't even think about trying to wriggle away, get your bony arse on that bed right now. Iruka place the kid on the one next to him. Then get the hell out I've got work to do."

Iruka complied, not even aware that he was complying with Tsunade's orders. He left the room with Shizune leaving Kakashi and Tsunade alone.

"So are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on brat?"

"Yeah, but can you see to my wounds first. Iruka patched me up but I'm pretty sure I've still got a bullet lodged in there somewhere."

Tsunade nodded. Kakashi stripped off his shirt and lay back on the bed, he felt cool hands prodding and poking, peeling back the carefully tied bandages gently but firmly. He tried to relax, he never had liked hospitals or any kind of doctor but something about Tsunade always managed to put him slightly at ease. Maybe it was the fact that she was ruthlessly professional when it came to her work or perhaps it was that behind all the cruel words and fierce punches she was actually very gentle and caring toward all of her patients, even if she would never admit it. 'Tough love' Kakashi mused.

"So...?" the question hung in the air.

"It was Itachi." Kakashi gave a hiss of pain as a pair of something remotely tong like invaded his body "It was a massacre."

"What happened?"

Kakashi felt sick, he'd already relived this story once today "It was horrible, he just rounded everyone up and killed them. Like a massive public execution. He forced the kids to watch, me and Kurenai just managed to get in there before he killed them too." Kakashi's mind wandered to the beautiful dark haired woman.

"How is Kurenai? I'm assuming she made it here?"

"She did, but she's in a much worse state than you are. She's in a coma and i have no idea when or if she'll come out of it. I'm sorry."

Kakashi hissed again as the bullet was extracted from his body. "Not your fault. You and Sarutobi tried to warn them but they just wouldn't listen. "

"And look where that got us, the old man is dead and I'm in hiding. Some life."

"It's not your fault Tsunade, no one could have seen thins coming, no one."

"Still doesn't stop me feeling like shit!"

"I know."

There was a moment of silence as the two mulled over their talk whilst Tsunade finished patching up the silver haired man. Hoping to change the topic Tsunade asked Kakashi about other things, what had bee going on prior, about the young boy in his care and finally about Iruka.

"So where did you find that little spitfire?"

Kakashi smiled humorlessly "Just kind fell into each other, me being the one falling."

Tsunade chuckled. "Still shocked that you actually let someone help you."

"I couldn't say no to him. He was so determined, it was like kicking a puppy."

"Somehow I just can't picture him like that. He's very fierce when angry."

"Wouldn't know, I've only known him for little under half a day."

"There is something else isn't there?"

"He stood up to Itachi and that thug of his."

"I think I'm starting to like this kid."

"But the fact is he got away without anything happening to him.."

"But you trust him enough to bring him along to see me."

"Like i said, couldn't say no to him. He wanted to help so badly"

Tsunade laughed "I'd be careful then, if he has that much power over you now imagine what it will be like in a few eeks."

Kakashi looked insulted "He does not have any power over me."

The blond shrugged "Either way it doesn't really matter. But keep him around he's not a medic but he did a decent job sorting you out. That and he's loyal I can see it in his eyes. If he had any ill will toward you I would have sensed it."

"That's a relief I don't think I could have dealt with another person after my blood."

"When isn't there someone after your blood?"

"Fair point. It's definitely a change then. So am I done?"

Tsunade nodded "All ready to get yourself beat up again."

"Good, Now lets see to the kid." Kakashi glanced over in Sasuke's direction.

"I'll do what I can."

~*~

Outside the room Iruka was sorting through his thoughts and rubbing his jaw which was still causing himself a great amount of pain. 'Bloody crazy behemoth' his mind mutter mutinously. He was shocked when Shizune appeared beside him holding onto what appeared to be a jar of ointment.

"Here rub some of this on it will help numb the pain."

Iruka's face reddened "Um... thanks."

"No problem."

"Um... Did I hear right that there were other children here?"

"Yes. Kurenai, Kakashi's partner managed to make it here with two children before slipping into a coma."

"Oh...."

"The children haven't said a thing since arriving. The girl just keeps crying and the boy just keeps attacking everything that comes close to him."

"Shizune I have a request..."

"Go on."

"Can I meet the children?"

"Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"Because.... I can't explain it I just have to. I have to know why Kakashi and Kurenai put their lives at stake for them."

Shizune found every argument she had ready utterly destroyed at the honest words. "Alright, but I'm not being held responsible..."

"Fine, shall we go then?"

Shizune nodded and led the man down the corridor. She stopped outside one of the numerous white doors and knocked gently. There was a shuffling inside but no reply. Iruka thought he could here soft sobs coming from behind the door. Shizune knocked again.

"Neji, Hinata I've got someone who wants to meet you."

Shizune opened the door slowly looking at Iruka thoughtfully. "Just be careful okay?"

Iruka nodded and stepped inside.

~*~

End Chapter Four.

A/N: YAY! Finally got this finished. Apologies for it being slightly later than promised. It involves a lot of excuses of me being busy and calling my work every name under the sun. I've had to work six days out of seven this week and made myself ill in the process W00T! So I'm going to have a nice sick day to recover (Heh heh take that slave drivers, now you're screwed). So hopefully next chapter will be up on Tuesday, but don't hold your breath. Thanks again o everyone who has supported me. It means a HELL of a lot.

The Lady Smaell.


	5. Broken Innocence

Human Nature.

A/N: W00t quick update is here. Thanks to being ill I have a LOT of free time to write and actually have access to my computer thats really a PS3 with a computer operating system on. Confusing, welcome to my life. Anywho poor boyfriend is stuck at work and I have two whole days to myself *Squeals in glee*. Anywho enough random ranting (I think it's the fever Lol!) On with the chapter. As usual big shout out to everyone who has reviewed/fav'd/alerted. It makes me so happy. *Coughs wildly*

Disclaimer: Don't own it, Naruto and co. belong to Kishimoto-sensei.

Chapter Five: Broken innocence.

Iruka stepped quietly into the darkened room shutting the door behind him, he scanned from side to side and saw a small shadowed figure in one of the corners. He moved toward it slowly but as he moved he heard a growl from behind him. Iruka turned around and saw nothing, maybe the sound had just been a figment of his imagination. Slowly the brown haired man walked toward the corner once more, he had ascertained that was where the sobs he had heard outside where coming from. Reaching the small figure Iruka stooped down to get a better look in the non-exsistant light. She, it was most definitely a girl there was no mistaking those features looked so fragile sitting hunched against the wall. Iruka's heart ached at the sight. A pale face looked up and swollen but still beautiful lavender eyes looked into his own. 'She can't be much older than Naruto, if at all' he thought his heart clenching even more. Slowly he held out a tanned hand in a friendly gesture.

"Hello there Hinata I'm Iruka."

And then the world went to hell.

Iruka still couldn't figure out where the boy had come flying from. One minute he was crouched next to Hinata hand held out, the next he was tackled across the room by a crazy seven year old. Where as Hinata eyes had been tranquil and full of sorrow, the boys were filled with hate and rage, lavender sparkling dangerous with intent to hurt, to kill. They tussled for a few moments, Iruka noting just how strong the young man was. Neji wriggled out of Iruka's grip and sent a fast punch toward his face, it connected squarely and Iruka stumbled backwards, falling to his knees. 'Man it's really not my day for being hit.' He thought wryly. In a flash the young boy was behind him, slender arms wrapped around his head and neck.. Iruka froze in fear, he'd seen this maneuver many times before, if only in the movies.

The kid was going to break his neck.

"Neji.." A tiny voice cried out "Stop..."

Neji's grip was too tight for him to slip out of without alarming the boy, but Iruka had felt the boy hesitate and he took advantage of it,

"Neji, you don't want to do this.... You know this is wrong."

"Shut up! You're one of them, you killed my father and Hinata's father."

"Neji.." Iruka said slowly "I'm not one of them. I'm here to help."

"Liar"

"Well answer me this, if I was one of them would I have approached Hinata and said hello? No I wouldn't. I would have killed her on the spot."

"Neji... please. He's telling the truth." Hinata piped in her voice shaking.

"Neji... I am here to help, I came with Kakashi and Sasuke."

The boy faltered "Sasuke..? He's alive?"

Iruka allowed himself a small nod under the boys iron grip. "He is."

The man felt the young boys grip loosen and eventually pull away. Iruka turned to face Neji and saw that the burning eyes had disappeared replaced with ones full of confusion and hurt. The lavender eyed boy look at the floor in shame "I'm sorry." He muttered.

Iruka could also never be quite sure why he did what he did next. He crawled up toward the broken child and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Neji stiffened at the initial contact, clearly shocked but eventually relaxed and felt all the emotions he had been bottling up for the last few days explode. He sobbed quietly into the mans shoulder clutching to him as though he was his only link to life. Iruka just held on, not letting go for a second muttering comforting words into the boys ear. He was surprised a moment later to feel a tug at his shirt, he turned his head and saw Hinata looking at him tear filled eyes questioning, seeking comfort. He gave her a small smile and withdrew one of his arms from Neji and wrapped it around the small girls slender frame drawing her into the hug. The two children clung tight sobbing for all those they had lost and the horrors they had seen. Iruka felt his own eyes watering at the sight of such broken innocence and he clung back, whispering, promising to protect them and make the bad men leave them alone.

Outside the door Shizune peered in through the peephole expecting to find Iruka unconscious on the floor, she was thoroughly shocked at the sight that did appear before her. Smiling she walked away leaving the trio be 'You're one special guy Iruka-kun, you just draw people toward you.'

A few moments of sob filled quiet passed and eventually Iruka drew away from the children. They looked up a look of fear and abandonment in their lavender eyes.

Iruka smiled "Don't worry I'm not running away. I just need to stretch my legs, they were going numb."

He stood up and stretched his limbs, wincing at the pins and needles throbbing through them. Slowly he walked toward the door and switched the light on, illuminating the room. Iruka looked around the room with new eyes, it was a simple hospital room with two beds and a number of comfortable looking chairs. He also saw the children properly for the first time. He was surprised at just how fragile Hinata looked as though she were made of glass, and Neji just stood there in front of her, long dark hair flowing being the protector of his cousin. Iruka padded toward them and motioned for the children to join him. Hinata followed willingly but Neji hesitated, shame written across his face.

"What's wrong Neji?" Iruka asked a little worried.

"How can you be so kind to me, I just tried to kill you."

Iruka furrowed his brow "If you come and sit over here with me and Hinata, I'll tell you."

Neji looked as though he was going to retort but immediately thought against it and joined his cousin and the older man. He sat down in the large chair and curled his legs up in a defensive position.

"Okay then. Before I answer your question Neji are there any others you wish to ask?"

Hinata coughed shyly "Um... Who are you. We only know your name."

The scarred man smiled "Well my name is Iruka Umino, I'm twenty, a full time teacher and part time shop worker. I have an adopted son called Naruto, whose around the same age as you. That cover it?" Hinata nodded. "Anything else?" The children shook their heads.

"Okay then Neji, you asked why I was being so kind to you? There are a couple of reasons. The first being that you are a child and no one should have to suffer what you, Hinata and Sasuke have been through." He stopped to collect his thoughts. "The second reason is that i understand exactly what you are going through..."

"How can you." Neji yelled looking at the man in sheer incredulous.

"I can Neji..." Iruka's voice was pained,old memories coming to the surface ".. Because my parents were murdered right in front of me as well."

The look of shock on the children's faces would have been comical if the moment hadn't been so serious.

"What happened?" Neji asked unsure how to gage the mans admission.

"I'll do you a deal, I'll share mine if you share yours."

The children froze in horror, they didn't want to relive those moments, not yet. But here in front of them was one of the few people that could understand what they were going through and he needed to know about them in order to help. It was a fine line to walk. Hinata started crying again. Instinctively Iruka wrapped an arm around her squeezing her tiny shoulders.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm not going to push. Just talk when you're ready."

"They gathered us all together in the main meeting hall" Neji's voice was hollow as though he wasn't really there, it was just a recording being played. "All the adults on one side children on the other. I could smell the blood everywhere. I saw Sasuke looking for his mother. The Uchiha and the Hyuga's were together, the last to be taken in, the two most senior families. Itachi stood in the middle. Talking constantly talking, then his thugs turned on the adults and they were dead in seconds. Sasuke slumped to the floor, they turned around to us I tried to protect Hinata, i tried. Then there was smoke everywhere. I saw Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei. Kurenai-sensei grabbed me and Hinata, Kakashi-sensei grabbed Sasuke. There were guns going off everywhere and all we were doing was running, running away." Neji came out of his trance eyes as hollow as his voice. Iruka hated the sight and drew the two children into another hug, hoping to reignite something in them.

"So what about you Iruka-sensei?" Hinata voice was so quiet it was as though a ghost had spoken.

Iruka sighed "A deal is a deal." he drew back from the children and tried once again to collect his thoughts, absentmindedly pulling his hair down from the tight ponytail it had been bound into.

"I was eight years old when my mother and father were killed. My father was head architect on the Hokage building, what he didn't know was that the building had been commissioned by one of Kyubbi's rivals. Well there was a big dinner to celebrate the building finally being finished. I remember being so proud of my father and so happy at being allowed to stay up late to attend the party." Iruka sighed playing with the strands of his hair, wondering idly if he should get it cut. A small hand grabbed his free one and squeezed it tightly.

He gave a small smile and continued "Everything was fine until the project manager was giving his speech, then all hell broke loose. As he was raising a toast a bullet flew straight through the glass. Everyone turned to the entrance and there they were. Kyubbi. The guy in charge just smirked, saying 'Oops looks like I missed, I don't miss twice.' And he shot the project manager dead, right through the chest. Then everything just sort of exploded, people were running everywhere trying to flee, and they were just falling. I saw my father fall trying to protect my mother and then my mother. I crawled over to them my mother was still alive barely. She told me to run and hide but it was too late. The leader came up to me grabbed me by the throat."

Iruka stopped for a moment catching his breath and tied his hair back up. Feeling somehow renewed he continued his tale.

"He stank of alcohol and just looked at me like some toy. He drew out a knife and said to me 'I'm not going to kill you boy, but I am going to give you something to remember me by. And then he did this." Iruka pointed to the scar that ran across his nose, a constant reminder of his own personal horrors.

"I screamed so loudly I thought my lungs were going to explode. He laughed, saying 'Thats it scream, hate me.' when he had finished he stabbed me through the shoulder still laughing. I slumped to the floor bleeding heavily, he just bent down over me his eyes flashing. He had red eyes, darkest crimson and said 'We'll meet again kid.' before gathering his troupes and leaving. I knew he didn't mean it, it was just a threat to keep me in constant fear. I passed out and woke up in the hospital three days later. I was the only survivor. After being released I was sent to live in an orphanage"

The two small children looked at his in horrified wonderment. "See i told you I understand. I know all that rage and pain, but you can't let it control you. I hated that man for years and it nearly tore me apart. Revenge is not a good path to go down, take it from someone who knows."

"Revenge... Does that mean you met that man again.?" Neji looked confused.

"Yes I did, but I think that's enough painful memories for today."

Neji's curious look did not disappear but he let the subject drop. He felt exhausted and couldn't contain the yawn that had bubbled up in his chest. Iruka smiled as Hinata followed suit yawning wildly. The pair were clearly exhausted and Iruka ushered them over to the beds tucking them in tight.

"Right you two get some rest." he mock ordered.

The pair didn't disagree, they were asleep before the head hit the pillow. Relieved that they were asleep the scarred man sunk back into the chair he had been seated in and held his head in his hands. The tears of pain finally spilling down his face. After a few moments of self pity, he dried his eyes and headed back to the medical room, he knew what he had to do.

~*~

Tsunade and Kakashi were shocked to see the double doors open behind them, even more shocked to see Iruka stride through a demanding look on his face. He stopped in front of them arms folded defiantly. The two seated adults looked at each other in confusion, and then looked back at the brown haired man.

"Yes Iruka?" Tsunade asked somewhat flippantly.

"I want to take the children with me." the voice was calm and assured.

"Wha.." Clearly that was not the statement Tsunade or Kakashi had been expecting, they both goggled at him.

"I. Want. To. Take. The. Children. With. Me." he punctuated every word, talking to them as though they were his students.

Tsunade was the first to snap out of the daze. "Why on earth would you want to do that? The boy is crazy."

Iruka growled, this woman had no understanding of children whatsoever. "Neji" He emphasized the name " is not crazy, he's hurting and all you've done so far is isolate him and make him feel like an animal. Same with Hinata, they need someone to be there for them."

"And you think you can be huh? You must be more crazy than you look. The kids are dangerous, Neji tried to break my wrist when i tried to examine him and Hinata."

Iruka stood firm "So? He tried to break my fucking neck. And I'm not running away from him!!"

"He tried to break your neck?" Kakashi interjected weakly, his heart dropping.

"Yes he did, he thought I was coming for him and Hinata. I managed to convince him otherwise. They are not dangerous, they just need someone to talk to. Someone understanding."

Tsunade sneered "And what exactly makes you qualified."

The look on Iruka's face made her heart freeze in her chest, which was no mean feat in itself. Never before had she seen such a cold look filled with pain and anger and Tsunade knew that she should have kept her mouth shut. This kid could be pretty intimidating.

"I just am." Was the icy reply. Meaning that, that particular thread of conversation was closed. Permanently.

"Um... Iruka not to rain on your parade, but how are we going to house them." Kakashi asked, his voice clearly stating that this was neither a good or viable idea.

The ice around the other man melted and he gave a small smile. "Easy, the double in my room splits into two so that's Neji and Hinata sorted. I have a camp bed that Sasuke can use" He looked over at the prone boy with sadness "And... well the couch folds out into a double bed, so if you're not adverse to sharing, we should all fit."

Kakashi shook his head "You know you're insane Iruka, you can't help everyone."

The younger man smiled back face reddening "I know I can't but it doesn't stop me trying. Besides it's only until Sasuke and Kurenai wake up. Then you guys can go your separate ways."

Iruka actually felt sad at the prospect of all these crazy people leaving his life. 'Man I must be losing it.' He mused, mentally laughing. Kakashi just shrugged his approval and Tsunade nodded inagreement.

"Good I'm going to get their things together then." And with that he left the room and headed back toward the sleeping children.

As he left Tsunade gave Kakashi an unreadable look. "Man that guy is temperament, never mind scary. But at least he's on your side."

Kakashi nodded absentmindedly, his eyes had never left Iruka once during the conversation and as he left the room once again. Tsunade watched the man was amusement, she may not be to bright when it came to, she shuddered people and stuff. But clearly something else was going on here, something beyond the scope of human eyes. She knew that look, she had seen it on many faces before, it was a look of intense fascination. However Kakashi Hatake was the last person she had ever expected to see it on.

'The guy is so whipped, and in less than a day. Will wonder never cease' She thought, allowing herself a small smirk.

~End Chapter Five~

Okay I totally wasn't expecting to get this done today but yay! I think this is probably the best chapter I've ever written, well i'm proud of it at least. I'm going to point out that this ia an AU fic. That means people are going to be OOC and the age differences are going to be all messed up. But please bare with me.

Thanks again to everyone. XD

The Lady Smaell


	6. Midnight Reflections

Human Nature.

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry this has taken so long to write, it's been such a bollock ache to actually work out what I wanted to do with this chapter. That and I've had absolutely no inspiration for it, due to a somewhat crappy couple of weeks. Thats why I wrote Social Interaction (Hint hint) to cheer myself up. Anywho thanks once again to everyone who has reviewed/fav'd/alerted. It really means a lot to me. -Hugs all those people- Enjoy the next chapter and leave a little review at the bottom if you like.

The Lady Smaell X

Chapter Six: Midnight Reflections.

Kakashi shifted for what could only be the umpteenth time that evening on the small sofa bed. It was not because he was physically uncomfortable, the sofa bed was actually much more comfortable than he had been willing to believe, but more due to the fact that he could get his over active brain to shut off. The silver-haired man had been mulling over the days events in his head and the more he mulled, the more confused he became and the less his brain wanted to sleep. Groaning in frustration he turned again this time to face one of the major causes of his insomnia.

"Iruka" he whispered quietly just staring at the brown haired man, who was soundly asleep and snoring lightly.

Kakashi just couldn't figure the guy out, well he could. It's just that as soon as he thought he'd gotten the scarred man sussed Iruka would do something to completely blow that particular conception out of his brain. It was so damned annoying, and frustrating, and endearing all at the same time. Today had been a prime example of the mercurial nature of the sleeping man. Kakashi smiled as he thought back to Iruka's encounters with Tsunade. Before the first meeting he had Iruka down as a rather mild mannered but stubborn person, after the brief meeting, he realized that the brown haired man was definitely not as mild mannered as he originally believed. He had all this fire and passion in him and Kakashi had been drawn to it like a moth to a flame. So his first misconception about the man had been blown wide open.

The second meeting later in the day had only made him realize that once again he had not quite pinned down what made Iruka, well Iruka. The second meeting had been much more intense all the fire and rage was still there but now it was backed up with a steely core. Kakashi had actually felt intimidated by the mans presence, in fact the man had downright frightened him. The look Iruka had given Tsunade was beyond anything he'd ever seen, the pain and the anger he could understand, he felt the same way everyday of his life. But there had been a hollow emptiness behind those eyes and it had hurt Kakashi to see it. Iruka was a good man and yet at that moment it looked as though a piece of his soul had been ripped away. A hand ran through silver hair and Kakashi sighed in frustration knowing that these thoughts were not doing anything to help him relax. He shut his eyes and slowed his breathing hoping that slumber would finally take him. After a while his brain couldn't take any more and just shorted out, allowing the weary man to drift off to sleep.

A pitching shift in position brought Kakashi back to his senses, sleepy eyes trying to ascertain what had had caused the movement. With a small amount of displeasure he noticed that his bedfellow had gotten up. Pulling himself into a sitting position he blearily called out.

"Iruka?"

There was no reply for a second and the a sleepy voice replied "Yeah it's me..."

"What are you doing?"

The voice was hesitant "Um... I think one of the kids had a nightmare. I can hear them crying. I'm just gonna go check on them. Go back to sleep."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile, the man was so selfless. "Okay... don't be to long, you need your sleep as well."

"Yeah... Okay." the door opened and then clicked shut

The silver haired man lay back on the bed smiling gently, his brain once again awake and full of thoughts of the other man. Knowing he wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon Kakashi got out of bed and padded to the door Iruka had just entered listening to the hushed conversation beyond. He hesitated for a second before allowing himself access to the room. Iruka had the small girl in his arms as she clung to him sobbing. Kakashi just stood silent by the doorway light from the living room casting shadow upon him. The silver haired man felt like he was intruding on this tender moment but still couldn't find it within himself to leave.

Iruka held Hinata gently as she sobbed into his shoulder. It was all he could do to hold the frightened child while she overcame the monsters of her nightmares, whispering calming words of comfort into her ear. After about ten minutes she had calmed down, but Iruka still noted the haunted look in her eyes and knew it would be a while before she could even begin to understand, never mind overcome what had happened to her and Neji. Sighing he tucked her in and planted a gentle kiss on the porcelain forehead. The small girl gave a whimper at the loss of contact.

"Please don't go." The child's voice was barely audible.

Iruka just smiled "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry Hinata. I'll be right by your side when you wake up."

The girl nodded and snuggled down into the bedding clinging to the quilt tightly as Iruka stroked her hair in a comforting gesture. Kakashi smiled at the exchange remembering earlier in the day when the brown haired man had comforted not just one but two distraught children.

_~Flashback~_

_Kakashi stood outside the door to the apartment with a rather peeved six year old blond to his right. Naruto had been a constant pain in the ass since they had left the Nara's house, complaining about Nii-chan not coming to pick him up. The boy had refused to listen to anything Kakashi said and had actually tried to run away from him as soon as they hit the street. Luckily the boy hadn't gotten far and the adult had easily been able to out maneuver the little monster. After a temper tantrum he'd finally been able to calm Naruto down somewhat, even if it had been through blackmail. He wasn't proud of himself for threatening the young child with Iruka's wrath, but if it got the blond to be quiet for ten minutes it was well worth it. _

_Kakashi knocked on the door and was surprised that there was no immediate answer. Naruto looked up worriedly as Kakashi knocked for a second time, there was still no answer and now Kakashi was starting to feel worried. He knocked for a third time and after a moments silence decided on the next plan of action. _

"_Stand back" He told the little blond, whose lip was quivering and a look of sheer fear and abandonment gracing his features. _

_He raised his leg and was prepared to kick the door in when it suddenly flew open and a flustered looking Iruka appeared in to doorway._

"_Um sorry I was just... Um Hinata was having some problems settling in." Iruka's voice was sheepish and attached to his side was the tiny Hyuga child. Looking as though she had been crying her eyes out._

"_NII-CHAN!!!" Naruto wailed and launched himself at his older brother. Iruka unprepared for the assault tumbled over backwards pulling both of the children with him. _

"_Nii-Chan, I thought... I thought something bad had happened, like really bad. Cause you didn't come and pick me up and you weren't answering the door. I thought the bad man had come to get you again!!!" The child was frantic._

_At the mention of the words 'the bad man' Hinata began to sob again clutching tight to Iruka. The scarred man gave a small sigh and hugged both of the children tightly._

"_It's okay Naruto. I'm fine the bad man is never coming here you should know that. Everything is okay and it's going to stay that way, I promise. That promise is to you as well Hinata, you are safe with me. I won't let anyone hurt you, any of you."_

_Kakashi looked shocked as Iruka looked up into his eyes and saw the fierce determination burning there. The words spoken rang in his head and the silver haired man realized that Iruka wasn't just talking about the children. A warm sensation fluttered through Kakashi's body and he was beginning to wonder whether what Tsunade said was true. Did this man have a power over him? Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the floored man._

"_Need a hand?" he asked jovially stretching out a hand._

_Iruka smiled and nodded grabbing the hand and using the taller man to haul himself up of the floor. He turned to the two children._

"_Naruto this is Hinata. She and her cousin are going to be staying for a while so I expect you to play nice."_

_Naruto nodded emphatically and turned to the now blushing girl. "Hi Hinata" a smile bloomed on his features "Wanna go play?"_

_The shy young girl nodded and Naruto grabbed her hand as they ran off into kitchen._

"_Think Naruto will be okay?"_

_Iruka smiled gently "Yeah he'll be fine. He's actually used to living around a lot of children."_

"_Really?" Kakashi was intrigued._

"_Yeah, well he used to live in an orphanage.... same as me. So this is nothing." There was a slight discomfort in his voice._

_Kakashi chose to not pursue the subject as it was clearly not pleasant for the the man. "Shall we go inside then?"_

_The smaller man nodded and moved to allow Kakashi access to the apartment. The silver haired man stood still for a second._

"_Iruka."_

_Iruka looked a little startled "Um... Yeah?"_

"_Thank you."_

_~End Flashback~_

The young girl was asleep at last and Iruka rose to his feet stretching out his protesting muscles. He gave a small sigh an silently walked toward the door, where he noted Kakashi was still standing, silently keeping a vigil.

"Sorry to have kept you up." he muttered yawning widely.

Kakashi just chuckled "Maa don't worry about it. I couldn't sleep without you there anyway..." Both men looked away and blushed slightly.

"That didn't come out the way I wanted it to."

"I gathered." Iruka smiled "Now I could really do with a cup of coffee how about you Kakashi?"

"Sure, sounds great."

The two men found themselves in the kitchen a moment later, Iruka putting the kettle on the boil and Kakashi preparing the cups.

"How many sugars do you take Iruka?"

"Two please"

"So what was up with the little Princess?"

"Bad dream, it's to be expected. I had the same trouble with Naruto." Iruka sighed and ran a hand through his unbound hair

"So what is the deal with you and Naruto?" The question was blunt.

"What do you mean Kakashi?" The brown haired man looked a little taken aback.

"How did you end up like this, living together?"

"Why do you want to know?" The teacher could feel his temper flaring slightly. He didn't like people asking about his past.

"I'm curious, you two obviously aren't related and I was curious about how you ended up together."

Iruka sighed biting down the anger "Like I said before we lived in the same orphanage."

Kakashi wasn't convinced that was the whole story "And... " He prodded mercilessly.

"And... just drop it Kakashi! It's none of your business." Iruka hadn't intended the statement to come out as a snarl but that was what it had come out as.

The silver haired man took a deep breath "Sorry" he muttered, head dropping back to his task.

"No I'm sorry..." The man rubbed the scar across his nose in a nervous gesture "It's kind of a touchy subject. I've never been that keen on going into my past. There are somethings there that I am not proud of. Please understand I meant no offense." the voice was apologetic and full of sorrow.

Kakashi nodded "None taken Iruka, I understand completely. Please forgive the intrusion."

"No apology needed."

The men grabbed their hot mugs and sat down at the table carefully sipping the caffinated beverage. An uncomfortable silence passed between them, only broken by the faint 'slurps' of the coffee as it entered their mouths. Iruka frowned remembering the morning and the look on Kakashi's face when he had first seen Naruto.

Iruka decided to brave the silence "Can I ask you something?"

Kakashi looked a little startled "Um... Okay."

"Well this morning when you first saw Naruto you looked as though you'd seen a ghost. What was with that?"

'Shit!' Kakashi's mind panicked 'He actually noticed that ohshitohshitohshit!'

"Er... don't know what you mean."

Iruka frowned "Don't lie. I work with small children I can tell when someone is lying."

'SHIT!' Kakashi felt cornered and he didn't like the feelings it encouraged. He couldn't believe how quickly this seemingly harmless man had put him into such an uncomfortable position. He ran a hand through his silver locks and sighed deeply.

"He reminded me of someone."

"Who?"

Kakashi had been expecting the question but it still didn't make it any less uncomfortable. "My Sensei."

"Your... Sensei?" The voice was confused.

"Yes. Naruto is the image of him to be honest."

Kakashi noted that Iruka looked troubled by this statement. "What's wrong?"

Iruka shook his head a small frown crossing his lips. "It's nothing really."

"Now you're lying." There was a cold humor in Kakashi's voice.

The brown haired man sighed "Really it's nothing, just something I remembered that's all. So tell me about him, tell me about your Sensei."

The taller man frowned noting that the empty look had returned to the other mans eyes. "You're not getting out of it that easily Iruka. Misdirection is all well and good, but I am a much better master at it than you are."

"Your coffee is getting cold." Iruka's voice was low and dangerous.

"Iruka don't dodge the question." Kakashi just couldn't let it go, he hated the look in Iruka's eyes.

"Pot calling kettle black, mister 'master of misdirection'."

The two man stood silent both with matching looks of annoyance on their faces. After a moment Iruka gave a deep sigh and moved toward the worn table. Upon sitting he cradled the mug of coffee between his hands and stared at it as though it held all the answers to life's little mysteries. Kakashi hesitated and then joined the man at the table, observing the cup of coffee in much the way as Iruka. Neither of them found any answers in the depths of the mugs and knew that the answers could only come from themselves. Tentatively they both looked up. Uncomfortable silence reigned.

"So..."

"So..."

The silence reigned again. Until both men began to speak at the same time and then turned away blushing at their childish behavior.

"Sorry. You first Kakashi.."

The silver haired man took a deep swig of his coffee. "My Sensei's name was Minato. I was ten when he took me in. He was a good friend of my father." Kakashi swallowed deeply "My.. father had just killed himself."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be it wasn't your doing. It was theirs." The voice was flat and angry.

Iruka nodded and gave a small smile, a sign for the man to continue.

"Kyubbi had publicly shamed him and well..... Then Minato-Sensei took me in. They had worked at the same company, a big law firm Kage and associates. He was the CEO..."

"Wait a minute" Iruka butted in "Your telling me that Minato Namikaze was your Sensei. The CEO of Kage and associates."

"Yes."

"Okay I'll be honest I wasn't expecting that... And Naruto looks just like him?"

"Yes."

"Well that possibly explains a few things..."

Kakashi looked confused "Really..?"

Iruka nodded a small sad smile on his face "Actually, it kinda ties in with what I was thinking about. When you said that Naruto was the image of someone, it reminded me of the last time someone said that to me."

"The last time...."

"Namikaze-sama and his wife were killed by Kyubbi weren't they...." The question was asked softly.

Kakashi nodded unsure where this line of questioning was going. He mentally balked at the memories the statement reawakened. Kakashi could still remember Kushina's body, bloodied and strewn across the floor of the once happy family home. It haunted his nightmares, yet another precious person he had failed to protect.

"It would make sense that they would want to wipe out the entire family wouldn't it?"

Again the silver haired man nodded somewhat confusedly. "Iruka what is going through that head of yours....?"

"Some very painful memories. You think Naruto's his son don't you?"

"I don't think he is, I know he is.... But I thought he'd been killed. I was stupid enough to believe it to be true, I let another person down, I let Minato-Sensei down."

"Stop beating yourself up, you weren't to know."

"I know. But I will be honest, I'm glad he found you."

Iruka's face heated up considerably as he looked into the mismatched eyes and saw the sincerity hidden in the depths. He took another sip of his coffee, willing the blood to leave his face with all his might. The gaze of the silver haired man kept piercing him and it was making Iruka's stomach do funny flips, much to his chagrin.

"So who said that Naruto was the image of someone."

The scarred mans stomach went from doing funny flips to freezing on the spot. He should have expected that question, he really should of but it had still caught him off guard. Iruka could feel his face paling and absentmindedly wished that he hadn't wanted the blush to go away so badly. Life was a bitch sometimes. Kakashi watched the play of emotions across the mans face from embarrassment to a deep rooted sorrow, and then the emptiness. He watched as the brown haired man gulped down the last of his coffee and move toward the bed. Unknowing as to what to do Kakashi stood and placed a hand on the other mans shoulder.

"Iruka..."

The man stiffened under the touch and then pulled his shoulder away.

"It was the bad man."

The voice was so full of hurt it almost broke Kakashi in two. He watched the retreating back head toward the door leading to the Hyuga children's bedroom. Knowing that the subject was closed he sat back down and looked at the hand that had touched Iruka. Sighing he took a gulp of coffee. 'It's going to be a long night.' He thought sadly.

End Chapter Six.

A/N: Whew... Man this chapter was hard. I totally SUCK at building up emotions and tension between people. I just hope this turned out okay. ^_^ Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Thanks again to everyone who has done so thus far.

XXXXX

Next Chapter: Iruka at the school and a Kyubbi meeting.


	7. Meetings

Human Nature.

A/N: Hello again. Finally back with chapter seven. Honestly I don't know how people manage to churn out chapters day after day. I find it so hard. Anywho, sorry for the long wait. Like I said in my profile I haven't had any computer access for a week -Sulks- But now it's all cool and I have my beloved PS3/Computer back all to myself. W00t! As usual many thanks to those who have reviewed/fav'd/alerted. The continual support and feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter Seven: Meetings.

The classroom was devoid of all noise and students, the latter outside enjoying a well deserved lunch break. The room itself was old and worn but still inviting and many a class had left their mark on the aging desks. On the far side a large French style window opened up the room, allowing a good view of the world outside. The sunlight streamed in and danced across the wooden desks, bathing them in a warm glow. Sitting behind the teachers desk sat a weary brown haired man, idly flipping through a large pile of assignments. Iruka gazed at the children's scrawled homework, sighing at the quality or lack there of the work produced. He sometimes wondered if the children actually listened to a word he said.

With a headache brewing Iruka set down the papers and ran a hand through his ponytail, he wasn't being fair. They were just children after all and he shouldn't be taking out his frustration on them, even if they were convenient targets. He gave another sigh and turned his attention to the real source of his irritation. Mismatched gray and red eyes covered by a fringe of silver sprang to mind and Iruka gave a small frown. Damn Kakashi, the man was just able to throw Iruka off guard with out even realizing that he was doing it. The brown haired man felt mortification wash through him at everything he had spilled two nights previous and it worried him as to whether the other man would try and get the rest of the information out of him. Perhaps even try and take Naruto away with him. Iruka's mind balked at the thought and he quickly chased the treacherous thoughts away. Kakashi wasn't like that, if he had meant to take Naruto he would have already done so, that much he knew.

This however didn't make Iruka feel much better, in fact it made him feel worse. These thoughts made him realize just what a complete bastard he'd been the previous day. Iruka buried his head in his arms scrunching his eyes tightly shut. How could he have been so cold and cruel to a man who had only been curious, unknowing of what he was unearthing. The brown haired had completely ignored Kakashi the day after the conversation, to wrapped up in self loathing and anger to even acknowledge the man.

"God I'm such a twat"

He remembered the look of sincere concern in the odd eyes as Kakashi asked if he was okay and the way he'd hostilely reacted, snapping at the man venomously and giving him a look so dark it would have made small children cry. He had wanted to provoke a reaction out of the silver haired man and when he received nothing but another concerned look Iruka had flipped. He still didn't understand what possessed him to try and attack Kakashi, he blamed the lack of sleep. But it was then he saw a part of the silver haired man he wished he hadn't. The killer. The Kyubbi agent.

Kakashi had easily dodged the blow Iruka had thrown at him and gracefully span around the other man. Within seconds Iruka had arms wrapped around him and something cool poking at his throat, it was the butter knife the man had been using. The teacher in him quickly analyzed where Kakashi was poking and knew that it was directly over the jugular. Iruka twisted his head slightly and there was a brief moment of tense silence as the two men locked eyes.

The Kakashi he knew was no longer at home.

Someone else was there instead.

Iruka had shuddered at the now cold eyes baring down on him, like a predator eying his prey. The complete detachment from humanity scared the brown haired man and he felt himself begin to shake. The long stare continued and then a spark of realization flickered in the dead eyes, which widened in horror. Kakashi had hastily withdrew and quietly apologized practically running for the door in an attempt to flee.

Iruka gave a deep sigh, his head even more messed up than usual. Kakashi was a man of contradictions and it both intrigued and scared him. From his own experiences with Kakashi prior to yesterday he could see he was a good, if somewhat socially-inept man. But then there was the fact he had seen first hand that the silver haired man had been a member of Kyubbi, and what that meant the man was capable of. Kyubbi had been responsible for so many atrocities in both mens lives and both had taken different paths. Iruka knew there had to reasons why Kakashi had taken the path he did and he wanted to find them out, preferably with all body functions still active. He just hoped that he hadn't caused too much damage between the two of them with his unprovoked attack, after all Kakashi had been acting on reflex honed through years of training. Well Iruka hoped that was the case.

His musing were cut short when there was a quiet tapping on the classroom door.

"Enter."

A small pink haired child entered the room looking very nervous, she wrung her hands together seemingly very unwilling to be there. Bright green eyes looked up worried and hesitant.

"What's wrong Sakura-Chan?" Iruka asked now genuinely worried. The young girl was not known for being very hesitant.

"Um... There is some scary men hanging around outside the playground. I remember when you said that if there were strangers hanging around tell some one."

Iruka couldn't help but give a small smile remembering his earlier thoughts on whether the class actually listened. He was pleased to see he'd been wrong.

"Okay Sakura-Chan. You did very well. Now can you tell me what they look like?"

The pink haired child nodded emphatically. "Yeah ones a big mean looking man, the other is..." Sakura blushed as she continued her description "He's got dark hair and the coolest red eyes."

Iruka felt his blood run cold and quickly lept to his feet, startling the young child.

"Sakura-Chan no matter what happens, stay here until I come back for you."

The teacher raced out the door toward the playground, praying to every deity that he knew of that Sakura had been wrong. Tangible fear was flooding his system and he was hoping that no one had been stupid enough to confront the two men. Iruka mentally smirked at the irony of the last statement, knowing the he was about to be that very stupid idiot.

~*~

Once on the playground Iruka quickly spotted the two men hanging around on the outer edge of the schools wire mesh fence. He bit down a glare and moved swiftly toward the teacher on playground duty. He approached the secluded corner with trepidation and bit back a moan of sheer frustration upon realizing who was on duty. Great this was the last thing the brown haired needed, he gave a polite cough to attract the mans attention.

"Ebisu-Sensei?" Iruka enquired in the most polite and charming voice he could muster.

The man turned and with a small look of disgust acknowledged the other teacher. "Umino-Sensei, to what do I owe this honour."

Iruka did not miss the slight hint of sarcasm in the Ebisu's voice and ground his teeth as a small ripple of anger ran through his system. The man was so insufferable, just because he had a fancy teaching degree he looked down upon everyone and it drove Iruka nuts. Ebisu was constantly to coin a phrase 'blowing his own trumpet' about his techniques and how his class was far superior to the rest. His loud boasts were often unfounded and was a small smirk of pride Iruka noted that his class always outperformed the other mans. This had often caused friction between the two, and Iruka was rather certain that Ebisu had petitioned more than once for him to be removed from his position. If he remembered correctly the usual reason was 'Acting in an unprofessional manner.' Just because he allowed his class to call him by his first name.

Shaking his head Iruka got back on topic. "Ebisu-Sensei, Sakura Chan came and told me that there are.."

Ebisu cut across "Two strange men hanging around, yes I've seen them."

Iruka glared at the pompous interruption but nodded anyway "You need to evacuate the playground immediately, they are dangerous."

Ebisu raised a perfectly formed eyebrow "Really" The voice was mocking "And how would you know that Umino-Sensei?"

Iruka felt his temper flare, the man was seriously pushing his buttons. Could just this once Ebisu not be an obnoxious self absorbed bastard, people were in danger.

'And who put them in danger?' a nasty little voice in the back of his head asked.

Iruka froze at the thought 'Shit, this is all my fault.' unwittingly he had endangered his students and his work colleagues and that feeling of guilt pervaded his system with the intensity of a tsunami. But he would not let Ebisu have this to hang over his head, he would not allow this arsehole of a man claim victory over him because he did the right thing and helped someone.

No way in hell would he allow that!

Calmly Iruka took a deep breath and stared directly into the mans eyes, worry, fear and overwhelming anger emanating from the brown orbs. "Listen to me Ebisu-Sensei. For once in your life stop being such a self-centered bastard and actually pay attention to what is fucking going on around you!" The teacher wasn't proud of himself for cursing but the stress and severity of the situation was weighing down on him.

Ebisu goggled facing tinged red in embarrassed anger "Y..Y you can't speak to me like that. I'll have your job Umino."

Iruka exploded, grabbing the man by his shirt and snarling like a wild animal.

"Right now do you think I give a shit about my job. My students are in danger and all you're concerned with is getting me sacked. Fine sack me but EVACUATE THE FUCKING PLAYGROUND BEFORE YOU DO SO!!"

Iruka let the man slump from his grip and Ebisu didn't need any other excuse. He flew off like a frightened rabbit gathering the children to him and directing them inside. The brown haired man shot a deadly glare at the two intruders and slowly walked over toward them, vengeful intent radiating off him in waves. As he approached the two men just stood there, Itachi with a cold smile on his face and Kisame a frown. The taller man looked as though he was itching to cause some carnage, and in his present mood Iruka was happy to reciprocate.

Itachi gave a mock round of applause as he stepped through the gate Kisame in tow. "Very impressive Iruka-Sensei, I admire a man willing to do what it takes to get the job done."

Iruka glare intensified, he hadn't felt this angry in a very long time. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing really, just popping in to see how you were doing?"

"I'm flattered." Sarcastic rage dripped off every word.

"You should be. How is Kakashi-San and the children by the way?" Crimson eyes glistened evilly.

"I have no idea who or what you are talking about." Iruka felt his heart drop, but did not let it show on his face instead keeping the glare fixed in place.

"Of course not. But if you were to know what who I was talking about you should know that handing them over would be beneficial." Only the slightest hint of threat was present in the smooth voice.

Protectiveness blossomed in the teachers breast. This man was not getting his hands on ANY of his self appointed charges. Not now, not ever. "Again I say I have no idea who or what you're talking about."

"Pity, pity. Your stubbornness is your greatest weakness as well as your greatest strength and one of your most endearing traits." The young man reached up and thumbed Iruka's chin gently. "I would hate to have to destroy something so intriguing."

The brown haired man flinched, the cold touch burning his anger flushed skin. "I am not some toy for you to fuck with."

Itachi gave a cool smile "Of course not Iruka-Sensei."

The smile was what did it, that cool sickening smile. All the barely controlled fury came crashing out and Iruka was unwilling to stop it.

"Get out of here" He hissed, squaring up to the Uchiha. Beside him he saw Kisame tense ready to attack.

The smile on the youths face didn't falter for a second "Now Sensei that's not very polite at all. You wouldn't want your lack of manners to have disastrous repercussions now, would you?" His eyes flicked over the school grounds a malicious glint in the crimson depths.

The rage inside Iruka burned brightly and he could feel the inferno consuming what remained of his sanity. Before he even realised what was going on he had drew back his fist and lashed out at Itachi, wanting to be rid of the infuriating smile. The dark haired youth didn't even flinch at the attack and gracefully caught the fist in his own pale hand.

"Not polite at all Sensei." He tightened the grip around Iruka's fist and didn't relent until he heard a loud 'Crack!'

To the teachers credit he managed to ignore the wave of pain that erupted from his hand, he knew something had definitely been broken. Instead Iruka focused on steadfastly glaring, the anger emanating from his being unwavering.

"Get out of here now" Iruka snarled "I have no idea what you've been going on about." The snarl dropped to a low whisper only for Itachi's ears "If you ever come here again and threaten my students, my friends... I'll kill you."

Murderous brown eyes met startled red and for the briefest hint of a moment Iruka saw Itachi look uncomfortable. It was short lived and the calm facade quickly melted back into place, no indication that it had ever faltered. The dark haired youth took a step closer to the teacher and softly whispered in his ear.

"Well, I wouldn't be the first would I Iruka-Sensei?"

The brown haired man pulled away as though he had been burned by the words. Mortification replaced the anger and he wanted them gone right this instant.

"Leave now." The voice was a little shaky from shock.

Itachi gave a triumphant smile "It appears I have touched a nerve."

"LEAVE!!"

Itachi bowed his head in mock respect. "As you wish Sensei, but know that we'll be seeing each other again very soon."

And with that he turned and left gracefully climbing into the luxury car waiting for him and his companion. It wasn't until Iruka was sure that the car was a fair distance away that he collapsed to the ground shaking violently. Panic, guilt and a feeling of uncleanness overwhelmed his system and he drew his legs up in a defensive gesture, rocking slightly. Iruka didn't know how long he sat there, but the next thing he was aware of was a small voice calling out to him. His turned his head and saw Naruto followed by a small handful of students racing out to meet him.

"Nii-San NII-SAN!!" The small blond boy looked on the verge of tears, he flung himself on top of his guardian.

Iruka almost pulled away from the young child, he was too tainted, dirty, unclean, he shouldn't be rubbing off on Naruto. Bright blue eyes looked up wide and sorrowful, hurt flashing through them. Naruto saw the look on his Nii-Chan's face and felt his heart break. Although he was young Naruto knew about a lot of bad stuff and that Nii-Chan been through it. But his guardian was never like this, so broken. There was only one other time Naruto had remembered seeing Iruka like this.

After the bad man came and tried to take him away.

The blond burrowed deeper into Iruka's chest and began sobbing. Eventually the brunette came out of his daze and wrapped arms around the child quaking in his arms. The need to protect and comfort far outweighing the uncleanly feelings invading his body. Naruto needed him and that was that. The small band of students that had been chasing the blond eventually caught up panting and apologetic.

"I thought I told you to stay inside." Iruka voice was stern but not angry.

Four sets of eyes fell to the floor. Shikamaru was the first to speak.

"Naruto was being troublesome, he wouldn't stay put."

"Yeah, even though we told him that it might be dangerous." Kiba piped in, giving his teacher an unusually solemn look.

"But he just wouldn't quiet down. He was screaming that you'd promised him something and was making a holy racket." Choji continued a worried look on his face.

"And then he just bolted before we could stop him, and we couldn't just let him go on his own... and... well... we were worried too." Sakura bright green eyes shone in the midday sun.

Iruka bowed his head a small smile crossing his lips. "Thank you."

He shifted to stand but Naruto still clung tightly on to him, seemingly afraid that if he let go then Iruka would revert back to the person he had just saw. The teacher gave a small sigh and began to stroke the child's blond locks soothingly.

"Come on Naruto, it's all okay now. You can let go."

"Can't you broke your promise."

"Promise?"

"That you'd never face the bad stuff on your own again. That we'd do it together, as a family."

Iruka's eyes widened in shock at the statement and his heart constricted at the sincerity and hurt in the small boys voice. He pulled him into a quick tight hug.

"I'm so sorry."

Naruto clung back nodding his head at the apology. After a brief second he finally released the older man, blue eyes still watery and chest still shaky from sobbing. Slowly Iruka climbed to his feet and beamed the brightest fake smile he could at the five worried children, hoping t ease it somewhat. The provided weak smiles of their own which strengthened when they realised their Sensei appeared to be okay.

"Come on lets get back inside."

The brunette ushered the children toward the large doors that lead into the school. As they moved closer Iruka noticed that there was someone standing there waiting for them. At the doors themselves it was found to be a woman with dark purple hair and a twisted smirk on her face. Iruka told the children to go on ahead and that he would catch up with them, he turned to face the woman.

"Anko."

"Iruka."

"He wants to see me doesn't he?" Great could Iruka's day go any further downhill?

"Yep." The smirk dropped into a sincere look of sympathy.

"Great. It was Ebisu wasn't it?"

Anko nodded "Yeah it was. Both him and the boss seemed kinda pissed."

"Oh joy of joys."

The cruel smirk returned to Anko's face "So is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you grabbed Ebisu-Baka by the throat, threatening him?"

Iruka rolled his eyes, Anko was forever the gossip. "Um... sort of, it wasn't by the throat." He gave a small satisfied smirk

The purple haired woman gave a bark of laughter and Iruka a sharp thud on the back in congratulation. "Nice one."

The teacher slumped slightly "I wish it felt nice... Come on lets get this over and done with."

Anko sighed "Just relax Iruka it'll all be fine. Ebisu had it coming to him anyway."

"Yeah, lets just hope the Head Master sees it that way."

The unusual pair marched through the hallways of the school, Iruka fidgeting nervously as the pain in his hand began to flare up again. He could already feel the limb beginning to swell. After a few minutes of silence they found themselves outside the forbidding door to the Head Master's office. Anko gave the brunette's shoulder a small squeeze and rapped loudly on the door, before whispering a quick 'Good Luck' and walking off.

"Enter."

Iruka gave a small gulp and stepped inside. As to be expected Ebisu was already seated in the office a triumphant smirk on his face and Iruka felt pure rage bubble again.

"You wanted to see me Morino-Sama."

The man looked up from the papers he was reading through. "Yes Umino-Sensei, Please be seated."

Iruka tentatively took a seat and looked up at his employer. Ibiki Morino was not an unusually cruel man but he was very firm and known to use extreme methods to get what was needed from his staff. It was also widely known that he just did not tolerate insubordination and dissent in his ranks, being a war veteran would do that to you and he had the scars to prove it.

"Once again I find myself in my office with you two. I am sick and tired of this." He let out a deep sigh "Umino-Sensei I have been informed of todays events. Is there anything you wish to say for yourself."

Iruka felt his heart drop he was going to be fired he just knew it, he had attacked a colleague. A myriad of panicked thoughts flew through his mind, how as he going to pay the rent, get food, make sure Naruto was well cared for? He took a deep breath and steadied his nerves.

"No sir I have nothing to add except I stand by my actions. I knew those men to be dangerous and acted accordingly."

Beside him Iruka felt Ebisu bristle with irritation. "Accordingly?!? You call that accordingly, you had your hands around my throat!"

The brown haired mans annoyance flared and he retaliated "Oh get over yourself Ebisu, I only grabbed your shirt, stop being so melodramatic."

The bespectacled man glared and opened his mouth to retort when Ibiki stepped in.

"That is enough you two. As Umino-Sensei has nothing else to add I believe I've heard all I need."

Iruka gulped his anger cooling as rapidly as it had surfaced and he muttered "Sorry sir." Ebisu just grunted and folded his arms.

"Umino-Sensei" The Head Master continued "Your actions are unfortunately inexcusable. However I do believe you did it not through malice but good intentions. therefore I am suspending you for two weeks with pay, effective immediately"

Relief, blessed relief flooded through Iruka's system. He wasn't going to be jobless and homeless.

"What!?!" Ebisu erupted indignation radiating off him in waves "He assaulted a member of staff and he's just getting away with a suspension."

"Ebisu that is ENOUGH!" Ibiki snarled, causing the other man to flinch and immediately quieten " I am in charge of the running of this school, if you have a problem with it I suggest you take it up with some one who actually cares. Now you are dismissed."

Ebisu looked livid but quickly gathered his things and stormed out the room in a huff, leaving the two men alone. Ibiki waited till he heard the thunderous steps fade away and shot Iruka with a stern look.

"Iruka-San what am I going to do with you? You're always causing me trouble. You know I should have fired you, but I can't afford to lose my best teacher."

The younger man looked down feeling like one of his students being scolded. "Sorry sir."

The Head Master gave a deep sigh. "I know you were telling the truth. I got a glimpse at those guys hanging around. They both looked like nasty pieces of work, so for what it's worth you did well."

Iruka blushed a little at the small compliment. "Thanks."

"Also you have to stop letting Ebisu push your buttons. I know he's an obnoxious bastard but he's also a valuable asset to the school. His presence brings in a lot of revenue."

"I know Sir, sorry."

"Okay that's enough scolding. Get out of here, I'll be in touch."

Iruka rose to his feet face burning and slightly downhearted, but with all thing considered it could have went a hell of a lot worse. He was pulled from his revere when he heard Ibiki address him one last time.

"Oh and Iruka?"

The brunette turned and faced the other man "Yes Sir?"

Ibiki let a small smile cross his face and the effect was startling. "If you're going to pull a stunt like that, next time make sure you actually do grab him by the throat."

Iruka's eyes bugged out of his head and he hurried out the office shock written plainly across his face. Had his boss really just said that? The bark of laughter behind the closed door confirmed that yes he really had. With a small genuine smile the teacher went to gather his things and get his hand looked at.

~*~

Several miles away in a luxury car two man sat,one looking amused the other serious. In the hands of the amused man sat a cellphone, dark crimson eyes glinted in the light as he had his conversation.

"Yes Sensei, everything is fine. I understand your concern.... I know you were as shocked as I but the teacher will not be a problem to obtain."

There was a muttering from the mouth piece.

"Yes of course, I agree. We must wait for my little brother to wake up before we continue otherwise what is the point?"

More muttering.

"Yes. We will have them all very soon and the traitorous dogs will pay. Yes Sensei I shall be in contact soon."

The phone went dead and Itachi closed it and tucked the item into a pocket. He glanced up at his partner who had retained his serious expression.

"Relax Kisame, you'll get to have some fun soon."

Kisame grunted. "So what now?"

Itachi gave a sickening smile. "Now we wait."

~End Chapter Seven~

A/N: dun Dun DUNNN!!! Hands up who is officially confused? I know there is going to be a LOT of questions after this chapter *smirks* and that's the way I like it. I promise it'll all start coming together soon. Oh yeah apologies as well I may have went a bit overboard with dialog on this chapter. LOL. Anywho without further ado *Cheers wildly and hugs passerbys* GET IN MY SON!!!!! BOOYAKASHA!! Um if you haven't red the latest chapter of the Naruto manga this statement will not make much sense other than I am really happy! If you have red it then you will know why!!! YAY!!!!!


	8. Interrogation

Human Nature.

A/N: I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense I've been up since 4:30 am because my boyfriend won't stop snoring, plus today (3rd June) is a bad day and a good day. Today I find out whether I'm out of a job or not *Sighs*. But It's also my guys birthday so I'm hoping the rather conflicting emotions will help with my creative process.

Anywho thanks to everyone who has reviewed/fav'd/alerted. Especially to Chibi Heishi who has been a wonderful source of encouragement and sage advice ^_^. On that point since I don't get many reviews I've officially decided to try and reply to everyone who does review. So if you have any questions fire away.

The-Lady-Smaell

Chapter Eight: Interrogation 

Kakashi's head shot up as he heard the faint 'click' of the lock opening. Visibly tensing he absentmindedly he fingered the small swiss army knife in his pants pocket. Grateful that the children were at Tsunade's place receiving their check up. The silver haired man knew from experience that you could never be to careful. Slowly he stood allowing himself room to move in case the person entering was an attacker. At this point in time he wouldn't have been surprised at that eventuality. Things had been quiet, too quiet and the vague feeling of unease was growing with every day. A small part of his brain just wished Itachi would just hurry up and get on with it.

To Kakashi's immense surprise though it wasn't a hoard of crazy Itachi followers, instead it was an incredibly weary looking Iruka. The pale mans face darkened, he had been avoiding his makeshift roommate since the previous day. He'd been carefully timing his entrances and exits to the small apartment so that they wouldn't meet up. He didn't want explain himself to the other man and to be very honest he didn't to explain to himself just what was going on inside his crazy head. So Kakashi had turned to his usual method of coping, blind ignorance.

'Wait a minute' His brain was on fast forward 'Why is Iruka here? It's still school hours.' A small wave of panic erupted and gave the smaller man a hard stare, Iruka said nothing and just stared back. After a few minutes the brown haired man just shrugged and ambled over to one of the armchairs, letting himself drop into it heavily. He didn't even bother removing his coat. Now Kakashi was worried, Iruka was never this quiet or subdued... unless something had happened at the school. The thought made him sick inside.

"What happened? Why are you here?" He demanded worry permeating his voice.

Iruka looked annoyed "Nothing happened and I'm here because I live here."

He wasn't ready to tell Kakashi what had happened, not yet, not whilst this friction was between them. He'd already dealt with enough today and a berserk Kakashi wasn't something he wanted to top his day off with. The teachers mind drifted to his students upset faces and felt his heart ache. This was all so messed up.

"You're lying." The statement was blunt.

Iruka shrugged "So what if I am, it's not like I have to tell you everything." he reached up to tighten his ponytail, another of his nervous habits. It was then the silver haired man saw it, Iruka's hand was heavily bandaged. Kakashi hadn't seen it before because the man had his long sleeved coat on. Worry turned to anger, someone had hurt Iruka.

"What happened?"

Iruka flinched at the voice, it was full of anger. 'Shit, now I've made him mad.'

"I told you nothing, will you just drop it." Stubbornness kicked in.

"Iruka I can see your hand from here. Tell me what happened!"

The brunette glared defiantly before looking down. "Nothing." He muttered

Kakashi growled under his breath. Why did this have to be so difficult. Why did Iruka have to be such a stubborn ass. Why the hell did he give a damn about this infuriating man anyway? His mental rant stopped at the last though, why did he give a damn? If this had been any other acquaintance he would have just over looked it. So why couldn't he over look Iruka? Why couldn't he over look this man he'd barely known for three days?

'It's because he saved your life.' His brain reasoned.

The silver haired man supposed it could be true. But other people had saved his life and he had never been this protective over them. He looked down at the bowed head seeing shadowed brown orbs trying to burn a hole in the carpet. Iruka looked so worn out and suddenly very much older than he should. It broke Kakashi's heart to see this beautiful vibrant person so dull ....... wait a minute beautiful?

It was then realisation dawned.

The bitch Tsunade, had been right.

He was attracted to Iruka.

Oh Fuck.

Oh Shitting Fuck. This was bad.

He gave a deep sigh and sat down on the floor, leaning against the arm chair. This was very bad he wasn't supposed to have feelings, let alone acknowledge them. He was a killer, a ruthless murderer he didn't deserve such a gift. But here he was, emotional retard that he is attracted to someone. Life sure knew how to have a joke with him. After a moment Kakashi looked up into the solemn face, heart heavy.

"Sorry."

Iruka gave a weak smile "Don't be. I shouldn't have provoked you."

"But I am." He carried on mournfully "And not just for this, for yesterday as well. I just kinda lose it around you."

The brunette gave a small chuckle "Lose it? I wasn't aware there was anything in there to lose?"

Kakashi' heart lightened at the gentle tease and he gave a non-committal shrug. The pair sat in comfortable silence, as though the previous day had never happened. Just sitting there allowing time to slip by content with each others company. The bubble was broken when Iruka stood and headed toward the kitchen, flicking on the kettle. The silver haired man stood and followed suit, inwardly smirking at the brunette creature of habit. Kakashi had begun to notice all the little rituals around the other man. For example when Iruka needed to relax he always made tea, the amber liquid apparently having some mollifying effect on him. He watched as the scarred man grabbed two cups from the cupboard, watched as the damaged hand shook as he lifted the kettle. Kakashi took a step forward and grabbed the kettle, his hand brushing Iruka's gently. Sending a tingling sensation through his own. Brown eyes widened and a faint blush crossed the smaller mans face.

"Your hand is hurt, you shouldn't be using it." Kakashi stated noticing the blush deepen at his words.

"My hand is fine really." Iruka protested weakly, attempting to reclaim the kettle.

Kakashi shook his head extending his arm and moving the item out of Iruka's reach "No it's not."

The brown haired man glared and took a step closer reaching upwards for the kettle. "I'm not an invalid Kakashi, I can pour a bloody cup of tea."

Mismatched eyes met brown and it was at that moment that Iruka realized just _how close_ he was to the other man. The pair were chest to chest, faces unimaginably close to one another.'I wonder what he looks like under that mask?' his brain idly commented. The brunette felt a weird sensation run through his body at the thought, causing him to shudder. It wasn't unpleasant just weird. Gray and red eyes just continued to stare and Iruka felt his brain being lost in their depths.

"I know your not an invalid Iruka."

Rationally snapped back into reality and Iruka pulled away embarrassed, face as red as tomato. Just what had that been about? Why was he thinking of the other mans face? He turned away from Kakashi, head swimming in confused circles.

"But even I can see that your hand is broken. Probably in several places. Why didn't you get it seen to?"

Iruka spun around looking shocked "How...?"

"I've seen more than enough injuries to know when something is broken. Why didn't you get it seen to?"

The blush deepened, he hadn't really wanted to hang around the school after what had happened. The teachers were notorious gossips and he hadn't wanted to get caught up in whatever madness they were spreading. Plus the fact the faster he left the easier it was on him and his students. Beyond that Iruka hadn't really thought about it. He'd just grabbed some bandage from the nurses office and trussed his hand up the best he could.

"No time."

Kakashi frowned and placed the kettle on the side, gently taking hold of the bandaged hand. Iruka blushed at the touch and gave a small wince of pain as the other man twisted it into an uncomfortable position. The frown on the silver haired mans face deepened, this was a nasty fracture.

"it looks like you trapezoid, trapezium, scaphoid and thumb metatarsal have all been fractured, I'm surprised that you could hold anything at all."

The brunette looked a little taken aback "I didn't notice the pain I guess."

"How could you not notice the pain?

"My mind was elsewhere." the voice was slightly stiff.

Kakashi sighed at the slip back toward defensiveness "You're going to have to tell me at some point Iruka, may as well make it now."

Iruka glared at the floor cursing the rationality of Kakashi's argument. He knew the other man was right, but he just didn't want to discuss what had happened. Especially what Itachi had said. _"Well I wouldn't be the first would I Iruka-Sensei?"_ The though of that whispered sentence made him want to vomit.

"Iruka?

"...."

"Iruka what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You went all blank as though someone just ripped out your soul."

"Oh nothing... I think I need to sit down. I'm not feeling so well."

Kakashi gave the teacher a worried look, he didn't understand what could make Iruka withdraw so much. Iruka just shrugged and headed back toward the armchair sitting down aggressively. Kakashi shook his head for what seemed the millionth time and finished making the tea. Giving the other man a few moments of peace to collect his thoughts. Slowly he approached cups in hand, tentatively he held one out. Iruka gave a small smile and the silver haired man felt his face heat up. He resumed his previous position on the floor and pulled his mask down slightly to take a quick sip of tea before replacing. Iruka just stared ahead unwilling to sate his curiosity about the man, trying to figure out this mess.

"So..?" Kakashi asked not looking at the man. He didn't trust himself not to give into Iruka's request to leave the subject alone.

There was a sigh " I've been suspended, that's why I was home so early."

"Suspended... Why?" Kakashi looked confused and slightly worried.

Iruka allowed himself a small smile "I threatened a colleague because he was being an ass."

Now Kakashi was really confused "Why would you threaten someone?"

The smile fell "We had some uninvited guests and the idiot wouldn't listen."

The silver haired man froze at the words uninvited guests "It was Itachi wasn't it."

Iruka nodded "He was hanging around outside the school, one of my students noticed them and came and told me. So I went out to get everyone inside. The guy I threatened is called Ebisu, he's a pompous idiot and we don't get on at all. He thought that Itachi and his friend were no threat. It was the only way to get the kids safe. I've never seen anyone look so scared of me. In any other situation it would have been funny."

Kakashi gave a reassuring smile. "I know, he sounds like an ass. Then what happened?"

Iruka shifted uncomfortably "The kids went inside, I went to confront Itachi."

"Iruka are you insane?"

"I had no choice, it was my fault he was there. I couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of me."

At these words Kakashi lapsed into silence, a wave of guilt flooded through his system. Iruka was selflessly putting himself in harms way to protect others. But none of this had been Iruka's fault, it had been his. And yet he was still allowing others to get hurt in his place. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. Kakashi almost laughed at himself, just over a week ago a thought like this wouldn't have even entered his mind. It wouldn't have mattered to him who had gotten hurt as long as his objective had been completed.

Oh the difference a week makes.

It seemed Iruka really was changing him.

"It wasn't your fault it was mine. I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

"Stop it." The voice was stern.

Kakashi looked up into annoyed but sincere brown eyes and felt his stomach squirm under the intense gaze. He swallowed thickly, trying to respond to the admonishment but couldn't find his voice. Damn it, why couldn't he reply?

"This is not your fault Kakashi. You can not be blamed for saving a child's life. This is Itachi's fault and no one else's. So stop being so hard on yourself. You did the best you could in terrible situation. And besides.... I volunteered didn't I. You told me the dangers and I took this on regardless."

"But I shouldn't have let you get hurt."

Iruka flushed at the statement. The sheer honest sincerity in the other mans voice causing his skin to prickle and stomach to churn. He felt embarrassed, why was he having such as unusual reaction? The brown haired man had never really felt anything like this before so he didn't know how to react. But the fact that Kakashi was worried for him made him feel, happy.

"Do I have to say stop it again?"

Kakashi shook his head and looked down at the floor. As though the most interesting thing in the world had just appeared there.

"So then what happened?" Kakashi asked in a hasty attempt to change the subject.

The teacher sighed. "I told him to get lost. He made some threats I got angry and tried to hit him. He caught me and broke my hand. That pretty much covers all the bases."

The sliver haired man felt anger swell inside him, damn Itachi, damn him straight to hell.

"So he just left?"

Iruka nodded "Not before saying that he'd see us soon."

The two men lapsed into silence, the threat they had been waiting for finally hung in the air. Now it was only a matter of time before hell came crashing down around them. And they were woefully unprepared. Scragging a hand through the silver mess he called hair Kakashi released a worried breath. This situation was quickly deteriorating beyond his control, and he cursed himself for believing that he had had the means to do so.

"We're in trouble." He said solemnly.

"I know." The brunette replied just as tense.

"We need to plan ahead, in case the worst happens. I don't think Itachi would strike here, he'd want me and the kids alive and mostly well. It's to confined and most Kyubbi people are very trigger happy."

Iruka shrugged "What makes you think he'll only go after you?"

"I don't know, but toying with you has been a bit of entertainment for him. I seriously doubt he means you any real harm. He's weird like that."

"You could be wrong."

Kakashi looked up sharply "What makes you say that?"

The other man shifted uncomfortably "The way he talked to me, it was as if he knew me somehow. I think he has more on his mind than just reclaiming his escapees."

"That sounds a bit crazy. The guy doesn't know you, he was just trying to mess with your head. Don't let him get to you."

"You're right, I'm just being paranoid."

Iruka replied, not really believing the words coming from his mouth. Something still didn't sit right with him. The haunting words that Itachi had spoken once again came to the forefront of his mind. How had Itachi known about that? The only people who knew about that whole incident were either dead or living with him. There is no way the youth could know about it. Maybe Kakashi was right, he was just being a little crazy and Itachi was playing mind games.

"We need to plan then. I need to make sure that you guys get safe, while I hold them off."

Iruka's eyes went wide with shock and anger."And you say I'M a little crazy, you stupid bastard. You can't possibly hold them off alone. This plan is stupid."

Annoyed gazes met. "What am I supposed to do? Neither you nor the kids have combat training....."

Kakashi was about to continue when the brunette cut across him "Then train me."

The words that had been on the other mans lips died and his mouth fell open in shock, even visible behind his mask. He gave a small choking sound as he tried in vain to regain his voice, looking like a gaping fish. Eventually some of his faculties returned and Kakashi croaked an answer.

"No."

Iruka's face went red with anger and he glared at the sitting man. "Why the fuck not?"

"I don't have to give a reason."

The brunette exploded jumping to his feet. "Yes you do! And if you dare spout some crap about me being to weak, I will knock you into next FUCKING WEEK."

Kakashi felt rage sweep through him, didn't Iruka understand why he couldn't be allowed to train? The idiot would just throw himself into danger and end up getting himself killed. Kakashi didn't want that on his conscience, he couldn't bear to lose anyone else. It was better that he just do this alone. He stood up and stared down the slightly shorter teacher a venomous and steely look in his eyes.

"You want reasons FINE. Firstly you are a teacher and not a murderer, I am. I don't want to pass to you the worst traits of my character. Secondly I don't think you have it in you to hurt anyone you're too innocent and I don't want to taint you with that. Finally.... I don't want to see you die. It would kill me knowing I let someone close to me be murdered in my name."

Hard brown eyes stared back "Do you think I want to let you die?!I promised I would protect you and I intend to keep my promise. I don't care if it costs me everything. I'm not as innocent as you think. I don't want my taint to rub off on those I care about either."

"I still won't. You will be leaving with the children."

"No."

"Iruka.." The voice was warning.

"No. Did you not listen to a word I said. I'm not leaving you to get killed, noble as it may be. I'm staying so you can either train me and give me a fighting chance or hold the gun to my head yourself."

Kakashi glared "You're a right stubborn bastard you now that."

"And you're a self-righteous moronic oaf. Get over it."

Kakashi gave a small strained laugh at the insult, but inside he was deeply troubled. Why did the brunette have to be some god damned stubborn? He clearly knew that staying to hold off Itachi's minions would probably be suicide and yet he still took the risks. Iruka had others besides himself to think about and Kakashi knew that Sasuke would be safe with the teacher. That way he would be free to do this, but no, the brunette had to go and piss on his parade.

"Fine.." The silver haired man said quietly "I'll at least think about it."

Iruka looked as if he was about to give another tongue lashing but then stopped and gave a small curt nod.

"Fair enough." He held out his hand for Kakashi to shake. "I'll at least think about giving a shit about what you say."

The voice was jovial but slightly pained and Kakashi gave a worried smirk. He shook the hand gently not applying any pressure.

"I think it's time we picked up the brats. Tsunade must be going crazy by now." Kakashi's eyes gleamed mischievously.

Iruka gave a small chuckle "I guess so, Neji can be quite a handful."

"Not as big a handful as you."

The brunette stuck out his tongue in a childish sulk. "That's not fair."

"Maybe not, but it is true."

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

~End Chapter Eight~

A/N: Ugh I really hate this chapter. Nothing came out right at all. I'm probably going to edit this at some point but not right now. Sorry about the lengthy time between updates. I did lose my job and have been kinda busy hunting for a new one. Gonna have chapter Nine up ASAP as well as the next installment of the 'Interaction' saga. Thank you all for your patience.


	9. Final Details

Human Nature.

A/N: *Looks hugely apologetic* I AM SO FREAKING SORRY!! I know I've been AWOL for about a month and a half. I have had the worst case of depression induced writers block. Especially with this particular story *Glares* then all of a sudden 'Poof'. At five AM this morning it just cleared and I actually got the motivation to write again. So a fair amount of his chapter was written on the bus on the way to my work placement. LOL ^_^

Thank you as usual to everyone who has reviewed/fav'd/alerted ^_^ I solemnly swear to try and be more consistent from now on.

Chapter Nine: Final Details.

The two men walked side by side in silence coats pulled tightly around them, warding off the spring chill. Neither male daring to look at the other both caught in their own internal turbulence. Iruka's miniature hell was rather simple, he was worried about everything. His fretting mind was flitting from one problem to the next, occasionally distracted by the dull throb of his injured hand.

The first problem that was playing on his mind was their plan, or rather their lack there of one. During their discussion/ dispute in his apartment Kakashi had begun to outline a plan of action and to be honest Iruka hadn't been too impressed by. To be brutally honest the brunette had wanted to smack the silver haired idiot in the face.

His plan was absurd.

A plan where someone was practically committing suicide was definitely not a good idea in his books and he had told Kakashi so. What did anyone really gain by him becoming a sacrificial lamb? He and the children might get an extra day or two tops. It was pointless in reality.

Kakashi had not been happy with his argument.

The taller man had been even less happy when Iruka had challenged his decision, and flat out told him that he was not leaving him behind to be slaughtered. There was no way in hell he was losing another friend to those Kyubbi bastards. Here the brunette paused mentally, were the two of them friends? Up until now he had only really thought of them as acquaintances and had assumed Kakashi had felt them same. Merely tolerating his presence out of convenience and for a roof over his head. For some unfathomable reason that thought stung slightly.

But that whole perception had changed with the argument earlier this afternoon. The silver haired man had seemed genuinely concerned when he discovered that he was injured and had even said that he 'cared' about him. In his own roundabout kind of way. Iruka shook his head in confusion and stole a look sideways. Kakashi's brow was creased in concentration and the brunette noted that he looked as troubled as he felt. Mismatched eyes narrowed and intent.

Kakashi was indeed troubled. Like his companion his internal hell was very simple, but unlike the teacher his concern was much more focused.

He was worried about Iruka.

And the fact his frantic mind couldn't come up with a single viable excuse to say no to training him was driving him slightly insane. Every time his mind came up with something remotely plausible, a little voice that sounded suspiciously like Iruka (Kakashi wasn't even sure when that had wormed it's way into his subconscious.) Ripped the argument to shreds, finding fault and pointing out the many contradictions.

It was infuriating.

In the end, the top and bottom of the whole matter was that _he didn't want to do it._ Kakashi didn't want to expose the man any further to that particular side of his persona. It had already reared its ugly head a few times, almost doing irreparable damage. The silver haired man shuddered violently at the memory of him with a knife at the mans throat. He didn't want to be that person anymore. He had been trying to not be that person for a long time. However the more he tried to run from his bloodstained past, the more it seemed to catch up with him. Ready to bite him in the ass in the worst of ways. This situation being case and point.

Kakashi was so very tired of running.

He was even more tired of failing and was now in a position where he couldn't afford to. There was far more at stake here than just his own life. There were people that he trusted and cared about in the line of fire.

Sasuke, a boy he had cared for like a son when he had been in his parents employ and still felt obligated to.

Naruto, Neji, Hinata; he must be going soft the speed at which the three brats had wormed their way under his skin was alarming.

Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai; some of the very few people he had left to trust.

And last but not least Iruka.

This brought Kakashi's train of thought full circle and back to his original problem. No closer to any resolution.

He swore mentally.

The silver haired man was prevented from thinking further by their imminent arrival at their destination. Tsunade's tea shop loomed before them. Unlike the last time the two men had entered the shop, the small building was full to brimming with customers. People bustled from wall to wall examining the various jars, testing merchandise or chatting to fellow customers. The overall mood was rather 'homey' and comfortable. Iruka gazed on in amused fascination; he hadn't expected the business to be so lucrative especially considering its location.

Beside him Kakashi gave a nervous cough and the brunette could fee the taller man fidgeting. 'How on earth could he be uncomfortable in such an atmosphere?' Iruka wondered idly but looked and locked his gaze with the other man. Brown met mismatched grey and red and Iruka had to stifle a chuckle.

"What's up?" he asked tentatively, not wanting to hurt the mans pride.

Kakashi grunted an unintelligible response and Iruka smiled.

"What was that Kakashi?" he asked, mirth tinging his voice.

The other man gave him a soft glare "I said I'm not all that comfortable around so many people."

This time it took all the teachers willpower to reign in the laugh that bubbled in his chest. If the look Kakashi was giving him was anything to go by he _really_ wouldn't take kindly to being laughed it.

"You are kidding right." Iruka made sure his voice was level and smooth.

The silver head hook slowly, a distinct frown puckering the smooth skin of his forehead. "I'm not exactly a 'people person'."

This time Iruka couldn't hold back the small snigger that crossed his lips at the absurd statement.

"Imagine that" he retorted.

This earned him a glare.

"I mean you just ooze charm and sociality." The brunette couldn't resist teasing. It was unusual for the other man to be out of his comfort zone.

'GLARE'

"I just can't imagine you not getting along with people."

'GLARE'

"Quit glaring like that, you're scaring the customers." Iruka finished the sentence with a wink. Kakashi dropped the glare and reverted back to his frown.

"It's not funny Iruka. I'm uncomfortable because normally in situations like this I'm armed with a least three different weapons. Right now I don't even have a pen knife. It makes me feel naked."

Kakashi's eyes widened in realisation at what he said. The brunette's eyebrow arched and a wicked smirk graced his features.

"Naked you say? That could b arranged." The voice was practically a purr.

It took a few seconds of heavy tension for both men's brains to process what had happened and for rationality to kick in. Iruka's brain finally caught up to his mouth and he blushed violently at the sentence that had come from his lips. Even harder when he thought about the sultry tone he had used.

"Um... I... Um sorry. That really didn't come out right. I mean... Ahh... Sorry." He dared not look them man in the eye.

Beside him Kakashi was stood shocked completely drop jawed. His face was also tinted with a faint blush, although it was mostly hidden behind his mask. Nervously he rubbed the back of his neck trying very hard not think about _that voice._

"Er... Don't be, my fault. Really bad choice of wording."

Iruka shook his head "No it's mine. I shouldn't have been teasing you. I get a bit carried away sometimes. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Kakashi wanted resisted the urge to say to the other man that he _really _didn't mind the teasing, especially when he used _that _voice. But figured it would probably freak the teacher out just a little bit.

"It's nothing, forget it."

The uncomfortable silence stretched between the two men, despite the bustle around them. Kakashi frowned he had to do something the alleviate the discomfort slowly he found his voice. Time for a bit of revenge.

"So is the idea of me being naked really all that disturbing?"

It was a weak tease but it cut through the tension like a knife. Iruka's blush deepened and it was now his turn to glare. Kakashi smirked at the reaction.

"Knock it off." The brunette mock snarled, giving the other man a light punch on the shoulder. "We should get going."

The silver haired man nodded in agreement and both men began to move their way through the solid mass of people. It was slow going but they finally made to the front desk, where they were accosted by an incredibly harassed looking Shizune. She immediately latched onto Kakashi, simply not noticing Iruka.

"Hatake-san thank kami _finally_ you're here." There was no mistaking the annoyance in the woman's voice. The dark haired woman looked about ready to explode with agitation.

Kakashi just gave a smile putting on his best 'who me' look.

"Sorry about the delay Shizune-san. I guess I just go lost on the road of life."

"You liar." Shizune responded not looking at impressed with the mans lame excuse. She stepped around the counter and placed her hands on her hips. Moving into position Iruka instantly recognized as a 'bitch stance'. He'd seen many of his female colleagues adopt the position when about to berate naughty children. Hell he even had one himself, of course that was not classed as a 'bitch stance' but the concept was the same.

"Me, lie, never." Kakashi replied feigning innocence.

"Yes you are I called you two hours ago. It doesn't take _that l_ong to get here."

Iruka felt the man beside him bristle with annoyance at the accusation. Two hours ago they had been stuck in his apartment discussing the incident with Itachi. It wasn't Kakashi's fault they were late, just circumstance. The brunette decided to step in before things went downhill. He remembered Kakashi and Shizune's last confrontation and it wasn't particularly fond.

"I'm sorry Shizune-san. It's my fault we were late. Kakashi was assisting me with a problem."

The dark haired woman's eyes widened slightly as she recognised just who Kakashi's companion was.

"Iruka-san!? I didn't see you there." She blushed slightly.

Iruka gave her a warm grin "Story of my life." He joked, immediately dissipating the horrible atmosphere. Shizune offered a soft smile in response, having apparently completely forgotten the reason as to why she was annoyed. Kakashi noted the change in demeanour and frowned.

"Come on, I'd best take you to Tsunade-sama before she decides to break something. Preferably not you." She winked at Iruka and latched onto his arm dragging him down the stairs, leaving Kakashi to follow a sullen look on his face.

~*~

The three of the walked to down the long passageway to Tsunade's lab in silence. Shizune was still clinging on to Iruka and it was starting to make the silver haired man feel sick to his stomach. It was quite obvious that the dark haired woman liked the teacher, but did she have to rub it in Kakashi's face? Iruka as usual just took it with grace, but did have a distinct look of pained discomfort etched on his face.

"Iruka, how is your hand feeling?" He asked, hoping to divert Iruka's attention away from their guide.

The brunette smile gratefully at the distraction and swiftly untangled his arm from Shizune. The dark haired woman looked confused but when Iruka withdrew his damaged hand from his pocket, her eyes widened.

"Still hurts like a bitch. But other than that not too bad." He tenderly flexed the limb.

"What on earth happened?" Shizune asked horror etched on her face.

Iruka shrugged "Just banged it in class that's all. No big deal." He didn't want to alarm the woman by mentioning his run in with Itachi.

"That's a hell of bang Iruka-san." She replied with a small frown on her face.

Apparently not buying his story for one moment, she shot a dark look at Kakashi. The silver haired man returned the look, clearly sensing the accusation Shizune was throwing at him. He frowned deeply beneath his mask, irritated and hurt at the fact that the aide thought he'd hurt the other man. Kakashi knew he was considered a dangerous and violent person by those who knew him, but that didn't mean he hurt indiscriminately. He was only that person while on assignment, the rest of the time he was just Kakashi, socially inept, slightly weird Kakashi. It was rather disconcerting that people couldn't discern between the two.

Iruka noted the deflated expression on the other mans face. "What's wrong?"

The look vanished instantly and the silver haired man settled back into his normal bored posture as though it hadn't been there. A look of concern crossed the brunettes face and Kakashi did his best to ignore it moving forward down the corridor. Iruka sighed and followed once again feeling confused by the man. Honestly Kakashi was sometimes far more complicated than was healthy. The dark haired woman brought up the rear with a deep frown on her face.

~*~

The trio entered the lab in relative silence. The lab was exactly as Iruka remembered it everything was in the exact same place, including the labs sole occupant. Tsunade sat at her desk looking at her computer monitor so intently that she didn't even notice them enter.

Shizune coughed loudly "Tsunade-sama. Hatake-san and Iruka-san are here."

Tsunade still didn't look up b waved her hand in a 'come here' gesture. Kakashi walked straight over without hesitation leaving Iruka standing nervously by the door with Shizune. The dark haired woman turned to the teacher, worry sparkling in her eyes.

"Iruka-san, it was Hatake-san that hurt you wasn't it?"

Iruka's eyes went wide with shock "What! Please tell me you're not serious Shizune-san?"

The woman's eyes narrowed "Very serious Iruka-san. Hatake-san is more than capable of it and I certainly wouldn't put it past him."

Brown eyes narrowed as Iruka felt a wave of anger rage through him. He couldn't believe that Shizune thought Kakashi had hurt him, she didn't know the man. 'It's not as if you really know him.' His brain added. The anger died away as quickly as it had risen and he fixed the young woman with stern look.

"No Kakashi didn't hurt me, that's the truth I swear."

The dark eyes softened "I believe you. But please be careful Iruka-san, you have already been dragged to far into this world. I don't want to see someone as good as you get hurt, and that's all Hatake-san knows to do." She gave his undamaged hand a squeeze and walked out the door and back toward the tea shop, leaving a very conflicted Iruka in her wake. Shaking his head the brunette moved toward the other two occupants, who were deep in conversation.

"What have I missed?" He asked.

Both Kakashi and Tsunade looked up, the woman had a smile on her face and the silver haired man had a relieved look on his face.

"Not a whole lot really, but I think Sasuke's gonna wake up soon. Especially if the latest EEG is anything to go by."

Iruka looked a little confused, he wasn't that well versed on medical equipment and procedures. "EEG?"

Tsunade chuckled "It's a brain scan of sorts, it monitors electrical patterns in the brain and Sasuke's have been steadily increasing. It's a very good sign."

Iruka gave a small smile grateful for the explanation. "That's good news indeed."

"Certainly is means the brat will be out of your hair in no time at all."

"Hey!" Kakashi replied clearly offended. He hated the way Tsunade made him feel like a three year old.

Tsunade stuck out her tongue "Ah get over it brat. Now I believe you had something you wanted to talk to me about?"

The two men looked at each other nervously and began to recount the day's incidents to Tsunade. The older woman listened, carefully digesting what each man said and occasionally adding a hiss of anger at a part she didn't like. When Iruka told her about the meeting with Itachi she almost smashed her desk in rage. Cursing wildly Tsunade ordered Iruka to give her his hand so she could fix it up properly, the brunette didn't argue and it was soon trussed and Tsunade was handing him some rather strong painkillers. Iruka sighed in relief.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" The busty woman asked.

"Nothing really until they make their move. We can't leave town, Kyubbi will be watching all the exits and there is nowhere really safe left to go. All we can do is wait." Kakashi said grudgingly.

"Hmm I see, what happens when they do come? Where are you going to go?"

"That's why we came Tsunade-sama." Said Iruka bowing formally. "We were wondering if the kids could come here if the worst does happen."

Tsunade regarded the young man with hard eyes; she should have expected this proposition but was still somewhat shocked by it. Then there was the other point, he had only asked for the children.

"What about you two?"

"We're going to stay and hold them off." Iruka said blunt and unflinching.

The blond's eyes widened "What the hell are you two insane? That's suicide, never mind stupid. The kids wouldn't make it a mile without one of you."

Kakashi spoke "I know I wanted to stay behind alone and let Iruka escape with the kids."

"And I told you that I'm not letting you do that. I don't care whether you train me or not I'm not leaving you there alone." The look in the brown eyes was stubborn.

The bickering between the two men continued for minutes and Tsunade smiled inwardly at the antics of both men "Okay you two that's enough. Honestly you're as bad as a married couple."

The woman had chosen her words wisely and was more than entertained at the results. Kakashi went dead silent and if the medic wasn't mistaken there was a faint blush on what she could see of his face. Iruka reacted similarly his face blushing beet red and mouth gaping like a fish. After a few moments Tsunade burst into laughter causing both men to glower darkly. She felt happy that she lightened the mood even if only for a second.

"Not funny you old hag." The silver haired man muttered under his breath, not daring to look at his companion.

The blond continued to chuckle, lazily swinging her legs to and fro. "It stopped you arguing didn't it?"

"Still NOT FUNNY Tsunade."

"Stop being such a brat Kakashi. You need to be focused and united right now. I don't like your plan but it's not as if you have a whole lot of options. The only problem I can really see is getting the children here. You need a third adult." The woman tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"But where are we going to find another adult?" Iruka asked genuinely perplexed "I mean it would have to be someone who understood the situation and whom the kids trusted. It's a very small list and even then they'd have to be willing."

The medic gave a rather disturbing smile "I'm sure I can think of someone who fits the bill."

"And who might that be?" Kakashi asked, slightly unnerved at how quickly someone jumped to mind. The more the silver haired man thought on, the more worried he became. 'Oh please god not Shizune.' The woman definitely had it in for him and the fact that she quite obviously liked Iruka would be nothing but problematic.

"I would have thought that obvious. There is only one person I trust enough to do this that fulfils all the criteria."

"Shizune-san." Iruka said quietly.

"Exactly." Tsunade replied

Kakashi frowned, but couldn't fault the logic of the choice. However that didn't mean he had to like it or accept it.

"There are a few faults with this namely, where is she going to stay? Iruka's apartment is full to brimming as it is."

Iruka looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled as an idea came to his mind.

"She could always move in next door."

Both of the rooms other occupants turned to face the brunette who suddenly looked nervous. He gave a small cough and further explained his thought.

"Well the apartment next to mine has been empty for sometime and it links onto mine through the fire escape. I could probably persuade the landlord to let it out a bit cheap. The only problem would be finances and of course whether Shizune would be up to the task."

"Money is no issue, so don't worry about it. As for Shizune I'm sure she'd love the chance to get away from here or a while." The evil smirk was back and Kakashi felt his temper begin to flare. Damn that woman, she was purposely trying irritate him.

"Well that's almost everything solved then." Iruka said with a smile.

"Almost?" Kakashi asked looking confused.

"We still have to resolve our other issue about the training." The brunette's face turned stern.

"Are you really that determined?" The silver haired man looked sad.

"Yes I am. Like I said before if you don't train me you may as well hold the gun to my head."

"Then I'll train you. But don't think I'll go easy on you." Kakashi didn't dare meet Iruka's gaze.

Iruka nodded and politely asked Tsunade where the children were so he could get them ready to leave. The medic obliged and directed the teacher to one of the many rooms littering the underground. With a curt thank you he left, leaving Kakashi and Tsunade alone. The pair looked at each other solemnly.

"Are you really okay with training him brat?" The blond asked concern etched on her features.

"What do you think?" The reply was clipped.

"I think I know a lot of things, but not what goes on inside your head."

Kakashi growled "Of course I don't want to train him. I don't want him to be like me, I want him to stay as he is."

"You care about him don't you?" Tsunade's features softened.

"I… I don't know. Everything is just so fucked up I don't know what's going on anymore." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you of all people would be unsure about something." She teased.

"Come on Tsunade give me a break."

"Sorry brat. But I do have some words of wisdom for you. 'Enjoy each day to the fullest lest it be your last.' Meaning if you like the guy go for it."

Kakashi flushed, flustered at how perceptive the woman was. He was saved from any further embarrassing talk by Iruka re-entering the room flanked by Neji and Hinata, the still unconscious Sasuke draped over his back. The brunette flashed him a warm smile.

"Come on Kakashi lets go home.

The silver haired man smiled in return and followed his rather odd companions out the door, mulling Tsunade's words over in his head.

~End Chapter nine~

A/N: Man that took far too long. During he process of writing his chapter my uncle died so I apologise if the second half of his chapter is a bit crap. Oh and apologies to Luvsjazz. I'm sorry if I couldn't incorporate your critique all that well. It's not that I didn't try, but um… I'm a kinda sucky writer *^_^* But I still appreciate that you did it. Reviewers will be showered with cookies.


	10. Training Begins

A/N: Um... yeah no amount of apologizing is getting me out of hell for the lateness of this one. But still sorry. Thanks as usual to anyone who has read this and fav'd/reviewed/ alerted. It really does make an old girls day. ^_^

The Lady Smaell X

Chapter Ten: Training Begins.

The next few days passed as a blur for the ragtag bunch of children and adults. Shizune had jumped at the chance to help and within the day had arranged things with Iruka's landlord. Kakashi had found that meeting rather entertaining, it seemed that everyone Iruka came into contact with developed a fondness the teacher and his landlord was no exception. The kindly old lady had been thrilled to get a new tenant, especially someone 'Ru-Kun' had such high regard for. Iruka had blushed deeply at the nickname whilst Kakashi had mentally filed it away for later teasing. One could never be too prepared in the art of jest.

Also during the last few days Kakashi had found his fondness for Naruto increasing. His boundless energy was infectious and had lifted the spirits of most of the group. In particular the young Neji who was finally starting to break free of the trauma and live like a normal seven year old, even if it was only temporary. The other thing that had brought the silver-haired man much enjoyment was the little blonds tact or lack of it as the case may be. With a fond smile on his face he remembered Naruto's first real meeting with Shizune.

**~Flashback~**

**Kakashi slouched lazily on the couch watching the three small children play with the board games he had found in the cupboard. He chuckled as Naruto glared at Neji for winning for the third time in a row, whilst Hinata just sat quietly a small amused smile on her flushed face. The lock clicked in the door and fours sets of eyes flew upwards to the intruders, momentarily tensing before letting out a sigh of relief. Through the open door strode a grinning Iruka closely followed by Shizune whose triumphant grin made the silver haired man want to balk.**

**Naruto upon spotting the brunette clambered to his feet and barreled himself into his older brother, crushing him a bear hug and pulling him down to the floor. Iruka gave a small undignified yelp as he crashed down, causing the whole room to burst int laughter. Blushing furiously he shot the young boy a half hearted glare before joining in the laughter himself ruffling the blond head of hair currently perched on his lap affectionately.**

"**So what's up?" Iruka asked jovially.**

**Naruto's grin widened and he began spilling the tales of his glorious victories at snakes and ladders, with Neji and Hinata jumping in to keep the blond ball of energy from embellishing the truth too much and correcting him when he took things just a tad to far. From his spot on the couch Kakashi just rolled his eyes in amusement at the antics, Iruka noticing the gesture just replied with a small smirk.**

**After his grand tale Naruto finally clambered off the brunettes lap and finally took notice of the other person who had entered with his 'Nii-San'. The blond took a step back as Iruka climbed to his feet and narrowed his bright blue eyes in intense scrutiny.**

"**Who is this Nii-san?"**

**The brunette gave a small sigh, noticing the protective aura Naruto was radiating. He had forgotten that his young charge could be very picky about who he socialized with. Not without good reason, but it was still kind of embarrassing.**

"**Naruto this is Shizune-san. She is moving in next door to us."**

**Naruto continued to scrutinize the dark haired woman, his face impassive and unreadable. Shizune just smiled somewhat nervously and held out her hand for the boy to shake.**

"**It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun."**

**Blue eyes stared blankly at the hand in front of him. Then, tentatively at first Naruto reached out and grasped the larger hand, shaking slowly at first but then with more gusto. After a minute or two the blond withdrew his hand and turned to face his guardian.**

"**Nii-san?"**

**Iruka looked down into the grinning face "Yes Naruto-kun?"**

"**I don't like her Nii-san, she smells funny." The blond answered completely neutral, but undoubtedly sincere.**

**Behind Naruto Iruka saw the two Hyuga children gape and then burst into peels of laughter. He felt his jaw drop and his face redden in sheer disbelief and embarrassment. On the couch Kakashi rather wisely decided to withhold his amusement at the whole situation. It wouldn't do him any good to incur the wrath of the only two adults in the room. But that didn't stop him wanting to congratulate Naruto on his fine judge of character. Maybe he'd treat the kid to his favorite food or something next time he got the opportunity.**

**Iruka's shock finally faded and his dark eyes narrowed as a small growl escaped his frowning lips.**

"**Naruto....." **

**The voice was quiet but dangerous and the blond's eyes went wide in horror. He knew that look all to well. It was a look that screamed 'trouble'. Spluttering wildly Naruto tried to explain himself.**

"**Kiba said you can tell a lot from a persons smell...." Naruto garbled almost incoherently.**

**Ah Kiba, that made more sense, Iruka thought. The Inuzuka child came from a large family of dog lovers and their love of the canine companion sometimes bled into everyday life. The teacher made a mental note to speak to Kiba next time he saw him. Naruto continued to blabber on.**

"**... And she smelt funny, not as funny as him" Here the blond jabbed a finger at Kakashi "But i know he's okay, he looks after us and gives me sweets when you're not around, and when he is around he makes you get that funny, happy look on your face....."**

"**NARUTO!" **

**Iruka jumped in, face completely red with embarrassment. Kakashi felt himself smirk under his mask at the child's rather entertaining explanation, where as Shizune looked a little peeved. Naruto promptly shut his mouth and looked fearfully at the brunette.**

"**What did i teach you about manners and not ALWAYS saying what you think?"**

**The blond looked at the floor "Be nice and if i haven't got anything nice to say don't say anything at all." The speech had clearly been drummed into the boys head.**

**Iruka seemed satisfied "Good now apologize!"**

**A brief frown quirked across Naruto's lips, he really hated apologizing. He turned to Kakashi first.**

"**Sorry Hatake-san." The statement was sincere and Naruto's face remained solemn, but he gave the man a quick wink. It took all of Kakashi's self control not to laugh and give the game away. Then the blond turned to Shizune and his solemn face molded into one of sullen compliance.**

"**Sorry Shizune-san." He muttered not at all sounding like he meant it.**

**Iruka sighed and offered a shrug to Shizune as a means of explanation. She just smiled nervously in return for the first time wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into.**

"**Kids" she murmured anxiously gazing at the young trio who were still high on laughter.**

**~End flashback~**

The smile that had crossed the mans lips receded as he once again returned to reality. The time for joy and laughter were over, it was time to get serious. And that unfortunately meant Kakashi dealing with something that he'd rather not face. Todays was to be the first of Iruka's combat training and the mere thought of it twisted a knife in the silver haired mans gut. With a frown on his face and a heavy heart Kakashi rose from the bed and quickly dressed, before gently nudging his rather odd bedfellow.

"Iruka" He murmured, shaking the mans bare shoulder.

The brunette mutter something inaudible under his breath and turned over onto his front, snuggling deeper into the warmth the blankets provided. If the situation hadn't been so dire Kakashi probably would have found it cute. But he had a job to do and that involved the man being awake and away from the safety of his home.

"Iruka, wake up" This time he shook a little harder and the brown eyes flew open, before promptly narrowing into a glare.

"Mmhh..... What time is it?" Iruka grumbled raising an arm over his face, wanting nothing more than to just go back to sleep for a few more hours.

"It's about 4:30 am." Kakashi chuckled, noting that the teacher was certainly NOT a morning person.

"Evil bastard." Came the curt reply and Iruka pulled the blanket over his head.

The chuckle turned into a quiet barking laugh "I don't think so Iruka. After all you are the one who asked for this."

Kakashi grabbed the edge of the blanket and tugged, hard. Iruka had apparently been expecting the assault and had clasped onto his side of the garment as though his life depended on it. The silver haired man grinned wickedly, mismatched eyes glinting mischief. Kakashi continued to take the strain for a few more seconds before letting go of the blanket, sending the brunette tumbling off the bed with his own momentum. Iruka gave a startled shout as his side collided with the floor and then muttered darkly under his breath.

"What was that Sensei? I don't think the kids would appreciate that kind of language being used."

There was no reply except for a hand shooting up displaying a rather rude gesture. Yes, Iruka certainly wasn't a morning person Kakashi mused a broad grin plastered across his face. Slowly the teacher got to his feet and sent his companion the most devastatingly dark look he could muster, before picking up his discarded pillow and throwing it full force at Kakashi's head. The silver haired man dodged quickly laughing quietly much to Iruka's annoyance.

"I hate you!" The brunette scowed, heading to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Love you too Ru-kun.' He replied.

Still laughing heartily, Kakashi was relishing the fact that he had gotten the normally composed man to flip him an obscene hand gesture not once but twice. Hopefully the easy and jovial atmosphere between them would last the day, but Kakashi seriously doubted it. After a few minutes Iruka emerged from the bathroom, clothed in a simple pair of black sweat pants and a short sleeved t-shirt.

A very tight black t-shirt.

For the first time in a long, long time Kakashi actually felt himself blush and was immensely glad for the mask that hid his face. It would just lead to awkward questions that he didn't feel he could answer at this point in time. But still he could help but admire the other man, it was the first time he'd seen Iruka in something so fitted. Usually the brunette was suited and booted in long sleeved baggy shirts and tailored loose fitting pants, clothing that made him look bulkier than he was. Kakashi understood, he used the same illusion himself.

"What's wrong?" a concerned voice cut across Kakashi's thoughts.

He looked up into a frowning face "Nothing, nothing. Just thinking that's all."

"About what?"

You. " About getting lost on the road of life."

Iruka snorted lightly and shook his head "You're incorrigible."

"I know but doesn't that make me so much more interesting to you?" Kakashi grinned.

A faint blush peppered across the teachers cheeks, as a small smile graced his lips. "I suppose so, doesn't stop me wanting to clout you every now and then though."

Kakashi made a mock hurt gesture, causing Iruka to chuckle lightly before his face turned solemn.

"We need to go."

The silver haired man nodded glumly "I know, are you sure you want to do this?"

Iruka bristled at the expected question,. Of course he wanted to do this, he wouldn't have suggested it otherwise. He didn't voice his annoyance and relied with a simple, serious "Yes."

"Then lets move, we'll miss the train otherwise."

Both men quickly gathered their things and silently left the apartment, knocking at Shizune's place on the way past to let the woman know they were going. Bleary eyed and yawning heavily she nodded and whispered a quick 'good luck' to Iruka, before padding back off to bed. The two men just chuckled and continued on their way out of the building and well out of their comfort zones.

~*~

Forty five minutes later found Iruka and Kakashi standing outside what appeared to be a run down old dojo in yet another one of Konoha's seedier districts. Iruka gave the silver haired man a slightly wary look, his companion gave no reply but rather strode into the building as if he owned the place.

Inside was no better than the outside. Years of disuse had left a fine film of dust coating every surface imaginable and the smell of old sweat and blood pervaded the air. The brunette grimaced and fought back the urge to sneeze as he followed Kakashi through the maze that was the stairwells. Kakashi on the other hand was feeling quite comfortable. It had been quite some time since he had visited this particular haunt of his and he remembered every nook and cranny as though it were yesterday. They continued to climb the seeming unending stairs neither man speaking, as if the slightest noise would cause a dust avalanche and crush them both.

Finally they reached the top floor and Iruka noticed the difference immediately. There was not a speck of dust to be seen anywhere, and the dull, dark wood of the previous floors was buffed to an immaculate shine. The teacher never would have guessed that the top o this building contained such a place, not with the state of the lower areas. Iruka smiled to himself 'seeing underneath the underneath' and all that philosophical stuff Kakashi spouted off from time to time. That was the way it was meant to be perceived.

"So what do you think of my little home away from home?" Kakashi asked looking at the solid doors in front of them.

Iruka grinned "Not exactly what I had in mind but I suppose it'll do... Am I going to get the 'grand tour'?"

"But of course.." The silver haired man mock bowed, moving toward the door.

The two solid wooden doors that had previously barred their path were opened with a flourish. Beyond lay an immaculate dojo apparently stocked to the brim with equipment, weapons and the like. The room was split into two tiers: the lower being a broad hardwood floor, which was clearly where the sparring took place. The upper was a viewing gallery set around the match area and was furnished with expensive and exquisite items. The teacher simply gaped as Kakashi pulled him inside shutting and bolting the doors behind them.

In an instant the atmosphere changed and the once seemingly inviting room became heavy and dark. Mismatched eyes turned to stare hard at brown. Iruka unconsciously took a step back at the steely gaze, feeling timid in the wake of the other mans intimidating aura.

"I ask you again Iruka..." The voice was cold and icy "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Intimidated as he was Iruka stood his ground and nodded resolutely "Yes." He answered, somewhat amazed at how steady his voice was. Kakashi seemed to study him for a second and then gave a small inaudible sigh.

"Right then follow me."

The two men walked over to the stairwell leading to the upper area, Iruka looked confused as his companion began to climb but made no mention of it. Once at the top Kakashi banged on a door which seemed to lead into some sort of living space. At first there was nothing, but then then door flew open to reveal the most 'green' man Iruka had ever seen.

"My eternal rival, so good to see you! I'm glad to see that the rumors surrounding you were not true. What brings you to your humble stomping ground this morning?"

The man flashed a beaming ninety kilowatt grin, hands stationed on his spandex'd hips. And if Iruka wasn't mistaken he could have sworn he saw the hint a sunset from behind the man. Shaking his head the brunette chuckled to himself. 'A sunset at this hour. Maybe I am finally losing my mind?' The look on Kakashi's face however suggested against that and that this was normal for the spandex clad man. Te silver haired man took a moment to compose himself, it had been a while since he had dealt with the man.

"Yo Guy. I was wondering if I could borrow you and the dojo for a while." The voice was nonchalant and straight to the point.

Guy frowned, running a hand through his dark, bowl cut hair. "Why my eternal rival? I thought you got out of the youthful business of training?"

It was Kakashi's turn to frown "Special reasons. I don't particularly want to do it but _someone_ has to be a stubborn ass."

He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the waiting teacher, who was glaring daggers into the back of the silver haired mans head. Guy's face remained impassive as he scrutinized the other man and after a moment of searching came to a snap decision. He liked this man. Iruka however was feeling distinctly unimpressed at being called a stubborn ass.

"Hey don't blame me. If you hadn't nearly died on my floor I wouldn't be here at all." The statement was harsh, but the voice was teasing.

"..Died." Guy choked out, looking thunder struck and suddenly solemn. "It seems that the rumors were not far from the truth them. I'm assuming that most of the stuff about Kyubbi falling is true"

Kakashi nodded "Yeah. Itachi took them all out. We managed to save a few of the kids...."

"But they're hunting us down" Iruka stepped in " And Kakashi can't protect all of us on his own. I need to learn how to fight."

Guy's disposition brightened considerably "Ah such a noble person, fully embracing the springtime of his youth. What pray tell is your name?"

Iruka flushed at the embellished statement "Iruka Umino."

The kilowatt grin returned "I am Might Gai, but for today I am Gai-Sensei."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and shook his head "Come on lets get started."

~*~

Three hours into the training Kakashi had learnt a few valuable things about the Sensei. Number one, the man was a quick study. Iruka had picked up the basic Kata's with ease. Kakashi should have expected this due to the mans profession, but that dealt primarily with the mental arts and not the physical. This promptly brought him to point number two, Iruka was a lot fitter and resilient than he'd anticipated, even with an injured hand. It was fair to say that he was somewhat impressed, clearly chasing primary school brats and shoplifters did wonders for the physique. And finally number three, the man could hit like an ox, which Gai had been unfortunate enough to find out when the brunette had managed to land a lucky shot.

Gai was sat on the floor a beaming smile plastered across his face, heartily congratulating the brunette at his accomplishment. Iruka looked nothing if not horrified and was apologizing profusely whilst helping the green clad man to his feet, much to the amusement of both men. The atmosphere was jovial but the tension crackled as if it could all shift in a moment. With a feral smirk on his face Kakashi moved into position and attacked.

Iruka saw the motion just in time and clumsily dodged, glaring daggers at the silver haired man.

"What the HELL!!" He snarled, eyes flashing in fury.

"I'm teaching you some basic lessons. Lesson one: Never let your guard down." The voice was rough and unflinching.

Gai just rolled his eyes and settled into an attacking stance ready to move on Kakashi's command. The silver haired man didn't even appear to move but Gai understood the subtle body language and he moved swiftly into the brunette's blind spot. Iruka saw the man move and felt the whistle of the high kick coming toward him. Instinctively he began to crouch and that was when he noticed Kakashi stood right in front of him with his leg drew back. Iruka's eyes went wide.

"Lesson two.." Kakashi drawled, a sadistic look in his eye "..Always be aware of where your enemies are."

The kick was hard and it sent the smaller man flying. Iruka had just been able to get up his arms to block, but the force behind the blow had still been body shaking. With a grunt Iruka clambered back to his feet and glared, anger filling his veins and adrenalin pumping wildly through his system.

"Come now Iruka, is that the best you can do?" Kakashi goaded.

"Bastard!" Iruka growled, the flame of anger burning brighter. What did they expect this was his first time doing anything like this.

"What are you, Chicken?"

Iruka's mind went blank and he charged toward the infuriating man, blind fury controlling him.

Kakashi could feel the smirk breaking his face as he saw the normally placid man lose control. But Iruka had to be taught the troubles of losing your temper and the silver haired man would quite happily be that teacher. The ruthless, feral nature had once again emerged from his psyche and it was going to enjoy toying with this little upstart. Gracefully he side stepped Iruka's oncoming attack and casually stuck his foot out. Still blind with indignant anger the brunette didn't even notice and clumsily tripped, crashing to the floor in a heap. Kakashi wasted no time and perched himself on top the other man, spreading out his wrists and pinning them to the floor. Iruka struggled and squirmed underneath but could not shift the other man, groaning in frustration he stilled knowing he was beat.

"And lesson number three: always be aware of your surroundings."

The silver haired man had lent forward so that his mouth was dangerously close to his captives ear. The younger man could feel the hot breath wash over him as the other man spoke and it sent a shudder down his spine, eliciting a moan from his throat. Brown eyes flew wide open at the reaction and once again he began to struggle, his face red with extreme embarrassment and something else he couldn't quite put a name to. Kakashi just smirked enjoy the sensation of having the other man underneath him. He was a pervert and he knew it but this would probably his only opportunity and h was damned if he wasn't going to take it.

"Kakashi..." The brunette was panting slightly.

The silver haired man bit back a groan at how erotic that voice sounded all worn out.

"Kakashi... please you're hurting me..."

Reality crashed down and the feral haze that had surrounded Kakashi's mind lifted. With it came a sharp realization of where he was and what he was doing. Embarrassment and excitement, mixed with a small amount of fear flooded through him and he slowly released the man. As soon as he felt the man shift Iruka clambered out from underneath Kakashi flushed and in pain, both physical and emotional. The physical pain was simple, the adrenalin was finally wearing off and the exertion he had put his hand through was starting to come back to haunt him.

The emotional however was a little bit more complicated.

About a million emotions were racing through his system and Iruka couldn't even begin t fathom out what was going through his mind. Never mind what on earth Kakashi had been thinking. Confusion became his focal point as he tried the set his mind straight, but this just left him with more questions. Why had he reacted like that to Kakashi's teasing? Being case and point. He tried to remember what had been going through his mind as the hot breath ghosted across his ear and he was unsurprised to find it nothing but a blank. What he could remember though was the wonderful sensations running through his body and the burn deep in his churning stomach....

"It couldn't be..." he muttered, not daring to raise his eyes from the floor.

_'But why not?"_ His brain supplied. '_You've always felt drawn to him since the day you met, why do you think you continued to help him? And why couldn't you be attracted to him... maybe even more?'_ Iruka forced himself to look up and into the mismatched eyes that were peering worriedly at him. In that instant it hit him and instead of the knowledge being a heart lightening experience, it felt like someone had ran lead through his body. Once again Iruka felt like fate was trying and succeeding to make his life miserable, he'd suffered enough. He didn't think he could take another loss on his conscience. Just when everything had been going so well...

"Iruka...? What's wrong."

The brunette snapped out of his melancholy, heat creeping across his cheeks "Huh.... Oh nothing."

"Are you sure, you were looking at me as though I'd grown a third head.*" Kakashi soft voice was worried.

Iruka felt his blush deepen "Really I'm fine... Just my hand flaring up again that's all." He winced as he tried to flex his thumb and Kakashi frowned.

"Then perhaps we should call it a day?" Gai cut in before the mood dropped any lower.

"No. Really I'm fine, just give me ten minutes." The brunette blurted out.

Gai shook his head " I think not. You need to rest, we have done a lot of work today and it will not do to overexert your body any further. Rest up and we shall meet again in a day or two."

"But..."

"The man knows what he's talking about Iruka. I'd advise that you listen." Kakashi's voice was firm and suggested that there was to be no argument.

"Fine" There was a sulk.

Kakashi just laughed "I'm going to get our things."

The other men nodded as the silver haired man padded across to the other end of the room. As soon as he was out of ear shot Gai approached Iruka, a stern look on his face. Iruka groaned inwardly knowing another lecture was about to come his way. A wave of annoyance flared through him and he frowned.

"If you're coming to tell me to be wary of Kakashi don't bother, I've had enough warnings to last a lifetime."

He hadn't intended the statement to come out so bluntly, but now it had left his lips there was no chance of changing it. Iruka watched Gai intently trying to gage a reaction. The mans face had a somewhat startled quality to it but after a moment a huge grin crossed his face and he began to laugh.

"I can see why he likes you. He always did like the headstrong ones."

Iruka felt his face heat up. "I'm.. I."

Guy held up a hand effectively silencing the other man. The mirth had left his face now leaving a serious look. "So why would I be warning you against hanging around Kakashi?"

Iruka floundered at the mans bluntness "I... Um no reason really."

Gai frowned "Listen to me Iruka, I don't know what you have heard about my eternal rival but I can assure you that he is a good man. He may sometimes screw up but he always faces the consequences of his actions. You have nothing to fear from him, you are a comrade and therefore precious to him."

The brunette's jaw went slack "Pr.. Precious.?"

Again Gai laughed gently " You don't know Kakashi all that well do you Iruka-san? I would tell you myself, but it really isn't my place. But I'm quite sure you would _enjoy_ getting to know him better."

Brown eyes widened, had Gai just implied...?

Still slack jawed and blushing furiously Iruka snatched his belongings from Kakashi as he sauntered back over and practically fled the dojo. Leaving in his wake one confused looking Kakashi and a rather amused Gai.

"What'd i miss?" Kakashi asked, to which he got no reply.

~End Chapter Ten~

A/N: Praise the freaking lord! Finally got this piece of * Insert rant of multiple swear words * finished. I AM SO SORRY!! I'm cracking on right away with the next chapter but it might not be out until after new year. Sorry I've got a lot to do between now and then and I'm really trying to find the time for this. Of course if I can get th reviews up to 50 I may b a teeny bit faster. LOL! Okay so I'm a review whore I admit it, but it would be a nice late Christmas present. ^_^


	11. Awakening

A/N: Contrary to popular belief I am not dead, nor have I been sucked into a mangekyo induced black hole therefore blasting me into another dimension. I have just been busy REALLY REALLY busy. Work has been horrific the last few months and I have been working non-stop. I've barely had time to sleep never mind write. Which trust me given the choice I would want to. So apologies to EVERYONE I am so freaking sorry! But fear not I am not giving up on this nor any of my other fics. It's just gonna be a case of when I get time to do them ^_^

Thank you to everyone so far for your support!

Smaell XxX

Dis: Not mine! I just love to torture them.

Chapter Eleven: Awakening

Iruka slumped on the couch with a tired groan, stretching his aching limbs akimbo. He gave a small wince as his abused joints popped painfully before he finally relaxed into the welcoming cushions. Across the room Kakashi gave a small chuckle as he finished pouring coffee into the two mugs perched on the kitchen counter. The brunette gave a half hearted glare at the other man before closing his eyes, exhaustion radiating from his body in waves.

"Tough day?" The silver haired man asked, amusement lacing his voice and eyes dancing.

The other man just gave a disgruntled grunt in reply, shifting his position so he could grab the pro-offered mug of coffee. He started at the brown liquid as though it were the only thing keeping him alive and took a deep gulp of the bitter beverage. The caffeine hitting his system; Iruka once again leaned back into the couch and felt his body begin to unwind.

"Praise the deities for the awesomeness that is coffee!" The brunette proclaimed dramatically, taking another long swig of his beverage.

Next to him Kakashi chuckled again and took his seat next to Iruka. He took a small sip from his own mug and leaned back into the welcoming cushions.

"So that bad really?" He asked again, this time without amusement.

Iruka gave a tired, hollow laugh "It seems that just about every scummy bastard scum bag in Konoha decided to come out and play tonight. I didn't think anything could give me more of a work out than training with you and Gai.... apparently I was wrong..."

Mismatched eyes met brown and Kakashi couldn't hold in the laugh that bubbled in his chest at the completely unimpressed look that adorned his friends face. Iruka just rolled his eyes in exasperation and quickly averted his gaze. Switching back to furious indignation.

"I mean for Kami's sake I most have kicked at least seven of the fuckers.... SEVEN! And one of those tried to set their stupid dog on me... It would have worked too, it the little rat could've reached my ankle."

At this the silver haired man began to laugh all the harder, the mental image of a tiny rat like dog failing miserably at nibbling the brunette's ankle just pushing him slightly over the edge of rational thought. Beside him Iruka huffed indignantly and folded his arms in a sulk, a pout crossing his lips.

"It's not that funny."

Kakashi managed to regain his composure but his lips still quirked upwards in humour, betraying his mirth. That was until he spied the look on Iruka's face and the smirk turned into a gape, the masked part of his features hiding his blush.

'That look ought to be illegal' he though hurriedly, looking away.

"Oh stop pouting Ru-kun." He teased, trying to hide his sudden uneasiness "You so know it was funny."

Iruka flushed and glared at the use of the nickname. He was seriously going to get the landlady back for using it in front of his impromptu house guest.

"Seriously Iruka" Kakashi continued "That look is dangerous. You're going to give all your fan girls nosebleeds."

'And me if I'm not careful.'

The brunette went bright red at the comment and humphed in embarrassment. Not before punching his silver haired companion in the arm, realising just a moment too late that he was still holding a mug of very hot coffee in his hand. Eyes went comically wide as a fair portion of the mug's contents sloshed upwards in a graceful arc and came crashing down on the other Kakashi's crotch. To his credit Kakashi did not scream out loud, years of training had beaten it into him not to show pain. But he did leap off the couch with a hiss, dropping the mug to the floor with a crash. Iruka's reaction wasn't as dramatic but he did leap from the couch, brown eyes wide in horror.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry."

He apologised rather frantically, trying to find something to clean up the scorching liquid with. A moments searching found a towel and before he even realised what he was doing Iruka was on his knees frantically dabbing at the other mans groin. Once the pain had subsided, Kakashi's mind cleared and he noticed the position he and the other man were in. Face flaring the brightest red he could ever remember he watched Iruka clean up the mess on his pants, totally unaware of the situation around them. Forcing down a groan the silver haired man tried to will away the perverted thoughts that invaded his brain and focused on not making himself look like a complete ass.

The panic induced haze finally cleared and Iruka realised with an alarming clarity what he was doing and _exactly_ where he was doing it. With an embarrassed 'meep' the brunette practically jumped away from the other man as though he had been the one scolded by the hot beverage, face blushing violently. He tried to grasp at words to apologise but somehow Iruka's voice had been stolen from him. The brunette looked up into mismatched eyes expecting to see some hint of disgust, but instead he found equal measures of embarrassment and something else he couldn't quite put a name to.

"Seriously Iruka you need to breathe. You're going to pass out otherwise."

Iruka let out a breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding and then pondered on just how long he'd been holding it. The exhale left him feeling dizzy, but as he sucked in another deep drag of air he felt the room stop spinning.

"Sorry." He muttered, once again averting his gaze from Kakashi's.

Kakashi frowned deeply this was happening more and more between the two men, ever since that first training session. On the surface things between them seemed fine and normal, but then one tiny incident would cause the other man to withdraw and pull away from him with no explanation or reason. It was damned frustrating and weirdly enough it hurt him to think that Iruka didn't want to be around him anymore. Maybe the man was finally realising the complete shit storm Kakashi had landed him in? It was definitely a possibility but it didn't really make all that much sense considering the brunette's vehement objections to not being involved.

The other option was one he didn't really want to think about, but unfortunately made the most sense. Iruka had found out about his attraction to him and was disgusted.

The silver haired man shook his head in confusion running a pale hand through even paler locks. Either way something had shifted between the two of them, leading to awkward moments like this and Kakashi didn't like it one bit.

Enough was enough he had to know what it was.

Steeling himself for his imminent rejection Kakashi decided to be blunt and opened him mouth.

"Iruka...."

The brunette looked up, face still flush and eyes worried. The silver haired man had never sounded so serious and sombre in the entire time that they had known one another. The worry intensified as he watched the other man struggle to grind out the words, Kakashi was a master of verbal eloquence when he chose to be. What could possibly have the man so flummoxed? He was saved from any further contemplation by another voice joining the conversation.

"Nii... Nii-san."

Ah Naruto, the boy had impeccable timing at breaking up awkward moments.

"No... Nii-san... No"

Iruka's mind did a double take.

That wasn't Naruto's voice; it was far deeper than the blonde haired little miscreants. Iruka felt his eyes go round at the implication and he could see equal measures of relief and shock echoed in Kakashi's storm grey eye.

"Sasuke..."

"NO.... NII-SAN... ITACHI NO!!!"

The two men were urged into action at the sheer desperation and heartbreaking agony conveyed in the scream. They both raced to the small bedroom where the Uchiha heir had been unconscious. The pulled open the door to reveal a screaming Sasuke thrashing and fighting against the bed sheets and a frantic looking Naruto trying to wake the dark haired child. Wide blue eyes seemed to calm slightly at the sight of the two grown up's, but were still filled with a look of heart wrenching sorrow and fear.

Iruka strode over to Naruto and knelt beside him at the beds edge; he gave a reassuring nod to the little blonde and set about doing what he did best. Taking a deep calming breath the brunette raised his hand and began stroking it through the dark, tousled locks like he had done with all of the little ones in his unusual family. Then with a calm, soothing voice he spoke to the terrified child caught in the throes of a horrific dreamland.

"Sasuke, wake up. It's just a dream wake up, come back to us."

It didn't matter how many times he had watched Iruka do this in the weeks they had been living together Kakashi still found it amazing. The man just seemed to radiate an aura of calm warmth and safety when he got like this and it made him wonder what it would feel like to have those hands running through his own hair. Shaking that particular train of thought from his mind, he moved to join the other two members of the room and perched himself on the opposite side of the bed.

"Talk to him Kakashi."

Kakashi's eyes went wide at the gentle request and he gave the teacher an odd look. He had never been asked to participate in this little ritual before. Iruka smiled gently feeling the silent question, his gaze never once leaving the terrified child still squiring and moaning on the bed.

"Talk to him. It works better if it is someone they know is talking to them. Sasuke doesn't know my voice, but he does know yours."

The soothing voice was still present and it gave the silver haired man the courage he needed. Nodding he took a deep calming breath and tried to find the most relaxed tone he could muster, his stomach churning in nervousness. He clasped the small child's hand and frowned at the cold clamminess of the limb.

"Sasuke... Hey kiddo, come on wake up. It's just a dream, wake up. Come back to us."

Kakashi looked up worry etched across his features and Iruka just smiled softly.

"You're doing fine. Just keep talking." The brunette whispered, extracting his hand from Sasuke's dark head of hair and standing.

Worry turned to panic "Where are you going?"

Iruka laughed gently "I thought it would be a good idea to have a medic present for when he does wake up. So I'm going to go and wake Shizune."

The silver haired man nodded in understanding "Okay, but I... well...I "

"You'll be fine Kakashi, have a little more faith in your people skills." Iruka teased "Just keep talking to him; he'll come back if he knows there is someone waiting here for him."

Kakashi gulped and looked down at the small child that had been placed as his charge. Fortifying his resolve he gave a quick confident nod to the other man. Iruka took the hint and grabbed his little brother by the hand leading him out the room and over to next door.

"Hey kiddos..." he paused trying to find something to talk about "Things have gotten very weird recently..."

Damn it! He was no good at this with a frustrated sigh he tried to find a topic he could talk about safely and his mind flashed back to his roommate and his boisterous brother. He felt a smile cross his cloth covered lips.

"Very weird indeed. I mean who would have thought either you or I would end up in a rundown apartment block in a flat filled with kids and crazy self sacrificing teachers and their insane adopted brothers."

He let out a low chuckle

"I know I didn't that's for sure. But yet here we are, I wish you'd wake up Sasuke, I wish you could meet them. I know you'd get on with Naruto like a house on fire, that kid seems to be able to make anyone like them.... hell he even got me to like him and you know that's saying something and Iruka...."

Here Kakashi paused trying to put his thoughts into words.

"He makes me feel normal; he treats me like I'm normal. He doesn't seem to care that I've done some less than savoury things in my past. I .... I like him, I like him a lot. And you can stop it, I can just see that look on your face; you know the one the sardonic 'I'm soooo laughing at you' look. But if you just met him for five minutes you'd understand. Listen to me I'm turning into a sap. The wolf of Kyubbi turning into a lamb, if you remember any of this I'm never going to hear the end of it am I?"

He brushed his free hand through his hair.

"What I'm trying to say is that it's safe to wake up, there are people here waiting for you. People who want to keep you safe. People who are better than me. I also wanted to say that I'm sorry.... I can't help feeling that if I hadn't left I could have stopped all this madness before it started. I'm so sorry Sasuke, so please wake up so I can tell this to you face to face."

The boy on the bed had stilled and his features softened, the pain lines had been erased from his features and suddenly Sasuke looked far too young even for his six years. Kakashi gave a sigh, he knew he shouldn't have let Iruka leave. He was so much better at dealing with kids than he was feeling disheartened he went to withdraw his hand. That was when he felt it, as he moved to pull away the small hand clasped in his own grasped back with a firm grip. The silver haired man gave an inaudible gasp and looked into the small child's face, eyes that had previously been screwed up in pain and misery were fluttering on the verge of opening.

"Sasuke..." He said softly.

Eyelids flew open revealing dark eyes bright with unshed tears. They gazed unfocused at the ceiling not quite seeing but with a definite alertness that caused hope to bloom in Kakashi's breast.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi called again, giving the hand in his own a gentle squeeze.

The dark eyes slid into focus and the dark head tilted to the side to look at the owner of the voice calling his name. The child's eyes widened as they spied the silver haired man.

"Ka..Kakashi-sensei..." The voice was quiet and croaky, still worn from the hellish dream.

"Yeah kiddo it's me..." Kakashi smiled, relief flooding his system.

"Whe.. Where are we?"

The silver haired man ruffled the dark head playfully "Somewhere safe. That I can promise you."

A sob racked the slender frame and big tears began to fall from Sasuke's eyes "The last thing I remember was... I... you jumped in front of me. Nii-san he... He shot you... There was blood everywhere.... How are you okay? It should have killed you.... You shouldn't be here"

Kakashi felt at a loss he didn't know how to react to the statement. What the child said was true if it had been anyone else the bullet wound to his abdomen would have caused them to die through blood loss alone. But he had years of training in how to deal with such injuries and it had given him enough time to seek help. However he didn't have any training in how to deal with traumatised children who thought they were still trapped in a horrific dream. He thought briefly what Iruka would have done in the situation and gave a small smile, carefully he gathered the crying child into his arms and pulled him into a gentle embrace. Sasuke stiffened at the initial contact but then relaxed, sobbing into the silver haired mans shoulder.

"Does it feel like I'm not real now Sasuke?"

"Nn..No" The child sobbed out burying his head into the crook of the man's neck and clinging tightly to the larger frame.

The pair just sat in silence the presence of the other comforting them and soothing frayed nerves and emotions. The moment was interrupted when there came a gentle knock at the bedroom door. Kakashi paid it no heed, absorbed in his task of comforting his charge the best he could. He knew who was behind the door and they would know to enter whether he said so or not. True to his prediction the door swung open admitting a slightly peeved looking Iruka and a somewhat disgruntled Shizune.

The silver haired man felt the boy tense in his arms and cling tighter to the baggy night clothing he was wearing. He gave a deep sigh, it was going to take a while for Sasuke to adjust to his surroundings.

"It's okay Sasuke, they are friends. They're here to make sure that you okay."

The dark haired child turned his gaze over to the newcomers and shot them the most deadly glare he could muster. Which wasn't overly potent or deadly due the fact his eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Kakashi just rolled his eyes at the child's momentary return to form and shook his head softly.

"Sasuke..." He warned.

"Sorry Sensei..." Sasuke muttered quietly, retreating back into the quiet melancholy he had built around himself.

"Sorry about that Iruka, Shizune-san." He gave the pair a tired smile and found himself somewhat puzzled by the pair's reaction.

Iruka smiled warmly and there was almost a look of triumph in his mocha coloured eyes. Shizune's reaction however was much more puzzling, she genuinely looked shocked at the scene before her. She shot a disbelieving look at Iruka whose smile only widened and clearly said 'I told you so.' Kakashi made a mental note to ask the brunette about the exchange later before turning his attention back to the child in his arms.

"Right Sasuke, Shizune-san is a medic who is here to make sure that you are okay."

The child gave a barely perceived nod and loosened his grip, sliding back onto the bed. Kakashi went to move and noticed that the dark eyes went fearfully wide when he moved. Sighing he readjusted his position so that his legs would regain some feeling and flashed the child a reassuring look.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

Relief flooded the dark orbs even though the face was still solemn. Across the room Iruka watched the exchange and felt something clench in his chest. He had never seen this tender side of Kakashi before and it was making his heart pump wildly. Of course that didn't mean he hadn't known the man was capable of these particular emotions. Something he had made abundantly clear to Shizune when she had challenged him over leaving the silver haired man alone with the child. The nerve of the woman, she seemed to have the impression that the silver haired man was an emotionless monster. It irked him to no end that Kakashi could be misjudged so ruthlessly and especially by someone who was meant to be a preserver of humanity.

Shaking the angry thoughts from his mind he watched the scene unfold before him. He didn't fail to notice the discomfort between the three gathered around the bed. Sasuke was uncomfortable being around people other than Kakashi, which was entirely understandable. Kakashi just looked downright uncomfortable at having been seen to be so emotionally vulnerable by someone who thought him incapable of it and Shizune was just radiating annoyance at being proved wrong, as she methodically went about her practice.

It led to a very dark and heavy atmosphere.

Thankfully only a quick examination was needed. Sasuke was in perfect health other than being a little underweight, but that was something that was easily remedied with a good few square meals down his throat. He had after all been on nothing but IV fluid for the last month or so. Shizune packed up her things and gave the occupants a brief but sincere goodbye. None of the boys returned it with anything other than a polite nod and Iruka felt somewhat justified when the woman fairly fled the room.

On the bed Sasuke had settled down to sleep a look of peace crossing his youthful features for the first time Iruka could remember. Kakashi shot a tired smile in his direction and stretched his legs, which were starting to cramp from his time on the floor. Iruka chuckled quietly and walked through into the kitchen, grabbing two chairs and bringing them back to the bedroom. Not before quickly checking on Naruto who was curled up on the couch sound asleep and snoring rather loudly for a six year old. He plonked the chairs down on the floor and Kakashi shot a look of sheer gratefulness to the other man.

"Thanks. I thought my legs were going to drop off."

"Oh and that would have been such a shame." The brunette chuckled darkly. "Sorry about this, Naruto has kind of invaded our bed."

Kakashi could help but flush as Iruka said _our_ bed and feverently wished that that particular statement was true. It brought him back to his train of thought from before and decided in his tired haze that he was probably better not knowing. Better to have something than nothing at all. The two men settled themselves down on the chairs, both of them knowing the other would be too stubborn to accept the spare single in the room. A comfortable silence reigned between them.

"I think I'm going to miss this you know." Iruka said totally out of the blue.

Kakashi looked confused "Miss what?"

"This... Being with you guys, all this crazy shit. You turned my quiet life upside down and I'm going to miss you guys when you're gone."

"Gone?"

"Don't act dumb with me Kakashi. I know that once this all over you and the kids are just going to disappear and I'll just go back to my quiet, boring life."

Kakashi felt his heart tighten at the implication Iruka was making. He couldn't imagine not seeing this man every day, it hurt too much to even think about. Mismatched eyes widened as he realised just how deep the brunette had gotten under his skin.

Fuck.

"It doesn't have to be that way..."

Iruka smiled sadly "I wish that were true. Go to sleep Kakashi it's been a long day." The soothing voice was back and the silver haired man was powerless against it.

"M'okay" he muttered sleepily, slouching down into the chair and resting his head on the other mans shoulder. He felt Iruka's body warmth seep into him calming him in a way he had never felt before. Kakashi slowly let his eyes slide shut trying not to think about how much he would miss this when it was over and about the startling realisation he had just had. He would just take each day as it came and savour the time he had left.

Iruka watched as his companion succumbed to slumber and let out a shaky breath as his heart clenched in his chest. The silver haired man just kept surprising him with new depths and he knew he had to push him away now before he did something stupid like fall for the man. He regretted what he said immensely but he knew that it was the logical thing to do.

It just wouldn't work between them.

For one he was pretty sure Kakashi was straight and he didn't want that stigma hanging over both of them. Plus the situation was far too complicated and rapidly spiralling faster out of both of their control. Who knew what tomorrow was going to bring and how long the other man was going to be around.

Yes it was better this way, wasn't it?

Decided on his course of action Iruka let his own lids slide shut, savouring the closeness for the last time and ignoring the way his heart hurt at that though.

~End Chapter Eleven~

A/N: Wow.... actual story progression. It's a miracle. I love torturing these guys, they're so dense. Anywho sorry again for lateness. As recompense whoever writes the 50th review gets to order a fic of their choice. Any fandom any characters any topic. Hope that's an incentive! Thanks again everyone for being so patient!

Smaell ^_^


	12. Bonding

A/N: Wow I got like ten reviews for the last chapter. That's like the most ever for a single chapter of this fic ^_^. Thank you to everyone for your kind words. As I bitched about in my last authors note I have been immensely busy over the last few months... and well something had to give. Unfortunately the thing that gave was my immune system, Ugh I hate being ill! Anywho enough rambling, this chapter is a slight filler but a necessary one. Then it's onto the final stages...

Oh and congrats to 'Blue-Iceland'*Fan girl squeal* for being reviewer no. 50. You won the fic request. ^_^

Human Nature

Chapter Twelve: Bonding

The phone was ringing.

Sleepy blue eyes fluttered open only to narrow and glare at the offending noisy receptacle assaulting his senses. Naruto burrowed his tiny body deeper into the couch cushions and drew the thin blanket over his head in an attempt to drown out the high pitched sound. It was way too early to be dealing with people.

It didn't work. The damned phone was still ringing.

With a look of pure frustration on his whiskered face the six year old threw off the blanket and stalked over to the phone. He glared once again at the current bane of his existence (he'd have to remember to thank Sakura for that particular phrase) before pick up the receiver, silencing the din.

"Hello..." the blonde muttered voice thick with sleep.

"Iruka, Iruka for the love of god tell me that's you... It's Ayame..."

A shrill feminine voice cascaded from the speaker causing Naruto to wince and withdraw the earpiece away from his ear. It really was _far_ too early to be dealing with something that resembled a dog whistle piping at one hundred miles an hour. Naruto let the woman finish and moved the earpiece back in toward his ear and spoke clearly into the microphone.

"Uh it's not Iruka."

"Oh..." Ayame had the decency to sound embarrassed.

"If you just give us a minute I'll go get him."

The blonde fairly threw down the receiver and dashed into the bedroom not wanting to waste a second. He barged through the door was about to start screaming with his usual gusto when he noticed the two adults. The child just stared for a moment entranced by the peaceful scene presented to him; he didn't think he'd ever seen his Nii-san look that relaxed or content. Blue eyes twinkled and a smile tugged at his lips, it appeared the silver haired baka was good for something.

Naruto knew he wasn't exactly book smart and he was okay with that. However that did not mean he was stupid, he was good at reading people even at age six. Certain instances in his past had made that particular skill a necessity and he was very good at reading his adoptive brother. The blonde hadn't failed to notice the way the brunette seemed to lighten around the other man and it made Naruto happy to see it. Of course he didn't really understand how adults really worked and the meanings behind everything they did, but he could see his Nii-san was happy and that was enough for him. He supposed in a weird sort of way the same went for the baka as well, as long as he still got sweets out of the arrangement.

Decided in his actions the small child moved toward the two men and gently shook the darker mans knee.

"Nii-san, wake up..."

Naruto chuckled as the older man stirred briefly before swatting away the hand on his knee, muttering something about 'five more minutes'. The child shook again with a bit more force but this time it elicited no response from the brunette. Feeling a wicked grin cross his face Naruto removed his hand, it seemed it was time to go back to his original plan. He sucked in a deep breath.

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SANNNNNNNN!"

The brown eyes flew open and Iruka almost fell from his position, apparently having forgotten that he was not in bed but perched on one of the dining room chairs. Beside him Kakashi stirred, his head having been rather unceremoniously dropped from its pillow as the other man had jumped and twisted. The silver haired man fixed his gaze on the little blonde and glared, Naruto seemed unfazed and just grinned back happily.

"Naruto that was not nice!" Iruka scolded.

The blonde looked completely unapologetic. "If you'd woken up the first time I wouldn't have had to shout."

The brunette scowled "Not the point. There were other people sleeping in here and you woke ALL of them up."

The child flashed a guilty look before apologising "Sorry it's just the phone was ringing and well it was disturbing my sleep. It's the weekend I shouldn't be up early!"

Iruka's scowl softened into a look of annoyance. "And what about us?... Never mind, who was on the phone?"

"Someone called Ayame... She was talking about a hundred miles an hour."

"Ayame, I wonder what she wants?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow shooting a questioning look at the other man, trying to ignore the jealous feeling settling in his gut at the familiar tone used in conjunction with this 'Ayame'. Iruka just smiled and shrugged nonchalantly, heading out toward the phone. The door clicked shut behind him as he left leaving the sliver haired man and the two children alone in the room. Sasuke was still sleeping peacefully apparently unaffected by the loud mouth blonde's outburst; Kakashi envied the boys ability to sleep through pretty much anything. Naruto was grinning wickedly from his perch on Iruka's vacated dining chair, right at him.

_Right at him._

It was beginning to creep Kakashi out.

"What?" He barked hoarsely his voice still waking up.

Naruto just continued to grin infuriatingly smugly, not answering the question. His blue eyes danced mischievously as he swung back and forth on the chair. The silver haired man could feel the stirrings of his temper beginning to flare; he already had enough shit to deal with without the kid adding to his problems. Last night had been one of the most emotionally draining experiences he had ever been through and if what he had realised last night was true.

Scratch that, he knew it was true.

Then his life was not going to get any easier in the foreseeable future and Naruto was the prince of trouble when he put his mind to it. His thoughts were broken by Iruka rushing back into the room and rummaging through his dresser, a frown marring his features. He pulled out a clean change of clothes and underwear then hastily retreated from the room, slamming the door and muttering about 'moronic workmates.' Naruto looked from the door to Kakashi and started to titter; Kakashi felt his bad mood melt away and indulged in a small chuckle himself.

"Let's go see what that was all about?"

The blonde nodded and slipped from his chair and made his way toward the lounge, the silver haired man hot on his tail. Iruka was nowhere to be found in the main area of the house, but if the running water sounds were anything to go by it meant that he was in the bathroom having a shower. The water abruptly stopped and beyond the wooden door Kakashi could still hear some muted cursing. After a few minutes the brunette stepped out the bathroom fully dressed, towel drying his shoulder length hair. He stopped suddenly at the welcoming committee waiting for him and gave them a sheepish grin.

"Um... Sorry. I have to go to work."

Kakashi gave a small chuckle "I gathered that much."

Naruto however looked far from happy, his boyish face was pulled into a scowl and he glared at the floor.

Iruka sighed "Come on Naruto, you know I have too."

The blonde continued to glare "But why do they always call you? You're too nice Nii-san, you should tell them to get stuffed!"

"Naruto language!" The brunette reprimanded, but his heart wasn't in it he knew his little brother was absolutely right.

Naruto quietened but the sulk remained on his face and he stormed from the room. Iruka looked disheartened and shook his head sadly, knowing the boy needed a bit of time to himself.

"Shouldn't you go after him" Kakashi asked a worried look on his face.

"No point, he won't listen to me until he's cooled off. Naruto has always been a little hot headed." He shrugged "I don't get it though. We were only going shopping today and he knew I was in work later."

The silver haired man just shrugged in return, he still wasn't to proficient on working out how the kids ticked. He'd gotten a lot better over the passing weeks, but still found the temperamental nature of the little ones somewhat disturbing. The same could be said for their brown haired guardian. But Kakashi definitely found that more interesting than disturbing, he rubbed the back of his head and pondered the situation.

"I can go get the shopping with the brat. If you leave me a list."

Iruka's eyes widened in shock and he forced himself to suppress a snicker. The other man _never_ volunteered to do anything with Naruto; it usually required a vast amount of pleading and bullying on his behalf to get Kakashi to do anything domestically related. He noted the uncomfortable look in the miss-matched eyes and decided to put him out of his misery.

"Sure... I don't see why not. The list is already up on the fridge, if you can't handle the kids I'm sure Shizune can take care of them while you get the stuff."

Kakashi balked at the idea, he didn't want the medic's already low opinion of him to drop any lower. He'd managed to salvage some standing in her eyes last night (not that he really cared) and was not about to stamp it into dust by apparently being unable to take a few kids shopping. The brunette noticed the reaction and smirked before rolling his eyes, honestly male pride was mans worst enemy.

Iruka picked up his coat and headed toward the front door "I'll be back around ten thirty and I'll get some take out on the way in."

The silver haired man almost sighed in relief, cooking was definitely not his forte and Kakashi couldn't be happier at the avoidance of anything kitchen related. He nodded in response, eyes crinkled into a grateful smile.

"Sounds wonderful."

The other man smiled back before leaving the small apartment, the door shutting behind him with a quiet click. Almost as soon as the brunette had left the bedroom door opened and a small blonde head popped around, a sulk still marring the youthful features.

"Has _he_ gone?" Naruto asked sullenly.

"Yeah he has, so you can stop with the attitude." Kakashi replied levelling him with a stern look.

The child glared at the elder but quickly drooped in defeat "Sorry..." he muttered shoulders falling, the fight leaving the small frame.

Kakashi sighed "It's not me who you should be apologising to."

The little blonde shifted from side to side uncomfortably "I know. But Ni-san gets me so mad sometimes."

The blue eyes began to fill with tears "I...I keep thinking he's just forgetting about me. Sorry I know that sounds stupid."

The silver haired man gave a deep sigh and crouched down so he was at eye level with the kid. From what Kakashi knew of the two brothers past, he understood that they had been in some very bad situations. He really couldn't blame the child for being possessive and paranoid; the two were all the other had had for the longest time. Kakashi frowned, the emotional damage done to one so young was truly tragic and he wondered just how bad Naruto had been before Iruka had come into his life.

"It's not entirely stupid..." he replied mirth dusting Kakashi's voice in an attempt to alleviate the doom and gloom.

It worked wonders, the blonde's eyes went wide and the frown turned into a snarl "YOU STUPID BAKA!"

The adult laughed softly and swiftly dodged the child's clumsy attack, Naruto just growled loudly and glared back from his prone position on the floor. The little whirlwind was about to lunge again when he noticed that they were no longer alone in the room.

"Could you guys keep it down please; some people are still trying to sleep."

Neji's quiet voice cut across the room, behind him Hinata stood fidgeting with her fingertips a brilliant blush across her face. The rooms other occupants turned to face the intruders, Naruto looked a little embarrassed whilst Kakashi looked completely nonchalant his eye curving up into a smile. He moved over to the kitchen side board and leaned against it casually.

"I suppose I should thank you Naruto, you saved me the job of waking everyone up." He joked crossing his arms across his chest.

Naruto's face turned a brilliant red as his bright eyes narrowed in a look that he had clearly picked up off his guardian. He held Kakashi's mismatched gaze for a second before dropping to the floor, muttering a few choice words under his breath. Neji and Hinata just looked at one another before shaking their heads in amusement.

"So why did you need us up Kakashi-san?" Hinata asked quietly.

Kakashi smiled at the girl; a few weeks ago she would have struggled to even talk to him. It was just a prime example of the good work Iruka and he supposed to some extent himself had been putting in with the children. Hinata and Neji were finally starting to lose the haunted look in their eyes; they were remembering what it was like to be children again.

"Well Iruka asked us to go shopping, since he got called into work."

The two Hyuga's gave a quiet snort.

"So Iruka-san asked us to go with you and make sure you buy some actual food?" Neji quipped a rare smile gracing the pale features.

The silver haired man had the decency to look embarrassed "Hey, I've lived on that stuff for years and it never did me any harm."

The three children all gave him pointed looks clearly stating that they didn't believe for a second that it hadn't done him any harm.

"Hey!"

The dispute was interrupted by a quiet giggle erupting from behind Naruto's bedroom door. The Hyuga's lavender eyes went very wide and they looked at Kakashi disbelievingly, he gave a small genuine smile and nodded before sneaking over to the door and quickly pushing it open. There was an undignified squeak as Sasuke fell backwards to the floor, looking up at his teacher with fearful eyes.

"Good morning Sasuke."

The young Uchiha frowned and shot a death glare at the adult, before clambering to his feet with a muttered "Morning Sensei." This proved to be a fruitless exercise for as soon as he had gotten to his feet Sasuke found himself tackled to the floor by an almost hysterical Hinata.

"You're...*sob* really okay." Big fat tears of relief rolled down her cheeks as she clutched to the taller boy.

Sasuke's face went bright red as he tried to shove Hinata off his lap. She eventually took the hint and clambered off still rubbing at her reddened eyes and giving the odd hiccup. Neji just peeked around Kakashi almost fearful that what he was seeing was a lie, but after ascertaining that Sasuke was indeed in front of him and indeed awake he gave the younger boy a small nod. Which the Uchiha returned face still red and scowling

Kakashi pulled the boy to his feet grinning behind his mask. It seemed the small worries he'd had about the children meeting had been unfounded. There had been a long standing rivalry between the two clans but now in the face of tragedy they had united in their last remaining heirs. Although happy to see unity the silver haired man wished it had been under better circumstances.

"What's with all the heavy stuff?" Naruto bellowed storming into the group "And why are you making Hinata-Chan cry?" the blonde prodded Sasuke in the chest, his face darkening.

"Get lost you idiot, you don't get anything." The raven replied darkly.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes in amusement at the boys bickering, ah the beginnings of a beautiful friendship.

"So then shopping?" He announced, grinning at the look of horror of the children's faces.

"You weren't kidding about that?" Neji asked horror struck.

"Nope."

"Great we're gonna be eating dog food for a month."

The silver haired man just smiled, not disputing or refuting the statement.

Two hours later found the group in the main shopping centre in Konoha, sitting in the food court. The idea being the more public the place the less likely anything was going to happen, it wasn't a guarantee but it brought a small modicum of comfort with it. Kakashi had managed to bribe the little ones into compliance by promising them ice cream, so here they sat chowing down on Ben and Jerry's whilst they went through their purchases. They had gotten all the items on Iruka's list, plus a few others that they were sure the brunette wouldn't object to.

It was at this point that the silver haired man noticed things were quiet, far too quiet. He scanned around the area looking for any sign of danger but there was none. Then Kakashi realised why he felt so ill at ease, Naruto was intentionally being quiet. This was usually a prelude to mayhem and so the adult cautiously decided to halt the trouble before it started. He approached the small blonde who appeared unusually pensive; Naruto looked up as Kakashi approached and gave him a small genuine smile as if to say 'don't worry, everything is okay.'

"Why so quiet Naruto?"

The blonde shifted in his seat "It's nothing really. Just thinking."

"Really that's a first about what." Kakashi couldn't resist baiting the boy and as Naruto's face scrunched up he knew he'd succeeded.

"Stupid baka! I think all the time! And I'm not going to tell you what now so meh." Naruto stuck out his tongue.

The silver haired man chuckled "Well that's a shame because I had something cool to show you."

The small blonde child immediately perked up out of his tantrum "Really! What!"

"I was gonna show you what's under my mask."

Blue eyes went wide "Really okay I'll tell you, I'll tell you."

Kakashi smiled at the wonderful curiosity of children. "Well go on then."

Naruto nodded eagerly "Well I was just thinking. Nii-sans birthday is coming up..."

"What?" Kakashi cut in his eyes widening, Iruka's birthday was soon? Why hadn't the other man said anything?

"Nii-san's birthday is coming up baka, pay attention will ya'. He doesn't like to make a fuss but I wanted to get him a surprise present..."

Well that made sense Kakashi mused, Iruka was an intensely private person. It made sense that he wouldn't want everyone knowing his birthday.

"But I didn't know what to get him. So I was thinking about it really hard and then you came over and that's it." Naruto finished in a rush, blue eyes sparkling.

"Well how about I help you figure out what to get?"

"Really that would be awesome."

"Well what does Iruka like?"

Naruto's eyebrows knitted together in concentration "He likes to... read, a lot. But that's usually studying for some stupid test or something..."

Kakashi rubbed his clothed chin in thought, just what did the other man like? He was somewhat surprised when he couldn't come up with an answer. This was proving to be harder than he had originally thought. As far as he knew Iruka didn't drink and it wouldn't have been suitable as a gift from Naruto anyway. Actually he rather suspected that he would have been in a lot of trouble if he'd let Naruto get the brunette alcohol. No definitely not that then. Slowly a grin began to creep across his features a small memory from the night before flitted across his consciousness.

He remembered Iruka sitting on the battered couch praising the gods for coffee, a look of sheer joy crossing his face as the bitter beverage had downed.

"I think I have it Naruto."

The blonde looked up, a smile filled with wonder adorning his face "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me."

"If you stop bouncing around like an idiot I will." Kakashi replied snarkily. Naruto instantly quietened down ad looked intently at the adult.

"How about you get him a new coffee mug and some exotic coffees or something. He seems to worship the stuff." The last sentence was said with a smile.

"That's brilliant. He never goes anywhere without drinking that icky stuff. Thanks baka! Now your turn show me what's under there." He moved to tug the frustrating piece of cloth away.

Kakashi batted the tiny hands away a smirk gracing his features "Fine a deal is a deal. Under my mask is..." He pulled the fabric down "Another mask...*"

"NO FAIR!"

The silver haired man laughed loudly at the child's indignant squawking, too caught up in his amusement to notice the figure across the mall slipping away and pulling out his phone.

"Yes boss, the boy is awake."

It was much, much later when Iruka found Kakashi asleep on the couch. The brunette smiled fondly as he set down the takeout on the kitchen counter, before moving to the cupboards to get plates. He was somewhat surprised to find everything on his list littered around the kitchen but hadn't failed to notice the odd extra addition. He had expected Kakashi and the children to take extreme liberties and for him to end up with a kitchen full of junk food and god knows what else.

Sometimes it felt good to be wrong.

Across the room the silver haired man stirred, the smell of food pulling him back to his senses. He opened bleary eyes and sat up from his cramped position on the couch.

"That smells good, what did you get?"

"Just some miso soup, I think there is some grilled aubergine in it. Oh and some ramen, I just had a hankering for it."

"That's brilliant. Miso soup is one of my favourites especially with aubergine."

"I'd say lucky more than anything else. It was all they had left and I really didn't fancy kebab." Iruka retorted, a smile on his face.

"Meh who cares. I'm starved."

The two men tucked into their meal eating slowly as both of them rehashed their days events to the other. Soon sleep began to claim them both and they settled for bed. Just before they drifted off Kakashi posed a simple question to Iruka.

"What's your favourite food?"

"I like Italian a lot but I'm not really fussy, why?" Iruka replied, a yawn cracking his features.

Kakashi smirked to himself a plan forming in his head "Oh no reason."

~End Chapter Twelve~

A/N: YAY finally finished. Now I can't get on to the good stuff! I am warning from the ext chapter onwards things are going to start getting more graphic and darker. So you have been warned. Thanks to everyone for your patience and remember...

REVIEW=MOTIVATION FOR ME+ COOKIES FOR YOU LOL!


	13. Birthdays

A/N: I am ALIVE! No I haven't abandoned this story... My muse kinda went on holiday. So freaking SORRY! So yeah I'm back and alive and writing again! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed/fav'd/alerted and a big shout out to Melissen who managed to kick my lazy ass into gear. Anywho on with the chapter...

Warnings: Er... _maybe_ a little bit of smooching. ^_^ (At last I know)

Human Nature.

Chapter Thirteen: Birthdays

Kakashi glared at the stove with intensity that death himself would have been proud of and once again asked himself just _why_ he was attempting to do this. A brief image of warm brown eyes flashed through his mind and a smile tugged at his masked lips. Cooking was never something he had taken any pleasure in, in fact he truly loathed the activity but today he was making the effort. It was Iruka's birthday and he was determined to make it a memorable one for the brunette, especially since the world of trouble he'd brought into the man's quiet life. He'd managed to get the other man out the house for the day thanks to Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Hinata. The children had come up with a plan to keep Iruka busy the whole day while Kakashi prepared a special dinner for the both of them.

That was if he didn't blow the kitchen up first.

The silver haired man sighed and resisted the urge to bang his head against the counter. Who knew being domestic could be so hard? And he absolutely refused to go to Shizune for help; she was already doing more than enough by taking the kids of their hands later this evening. No, he would persevere; he'd performed harder tasks than this. Kakashi picked up the recipe book and flicked to the page, scanning down the list of ingredients according to Naruto this was one of his adoptive father's favourites. Essentially the recipe was quite simple just mince, pasta, tomatoes and a few other bits and pieces but so far the assassin had managed to burn the mince, explode the tomatoes and completely meld the sheets of pasta together. Now on his third attempt Kakashi thought he finally had it down.

He spooned the mince into the frying pan and poked it lazily with the spatula. As it began to brown he added some chopped vegetables and the tomatoes, keeping a careful eye on the mixture, he didn't want to have to clean the kitchen a second time. Bolognaise simmering on the hob and Kakashi turned his attention to the next step, taking the sheets of pasta he placed them in the boiling water making sure to prise them apart at timely intervals. Eventually all the separate components were ready and the silver haired man began layering the dish, after about five minutes it was ready and Kakashi smiled in contentment. He'd done it, he'd actually done it all that was left was to throw it in the oven when Iruka returned home.

Happy with a job well done Kakashi retired to the sitting room and put his feet up, taking a well deserved nap.

It was the sound of the key in the lock that roused Kakashi from his slumber. The silver haired man stretched languidly, got to his feet and padded into the kitchen to flick on the oven. When he returned to the sitting room Iruka was unloading his arms onto the coffee table. As Kakashi approached he gave the silver haired man a warm smile and began rummaging through the picnic basket he'd taken with him this morning.

"So did you enjoy the picnic?" Kakashi asked retaking his perch on the couch.

Iruka smile broadened "Yes it was a lovely idea and surprisingly thoughtful of the kids."

The silver haired man chuckled "I think Shizune may have had a hand in it but it was essentially their idea."

"Either way it was still very thoughtful, I'm just sorry you missed it."

"Mah, you needed some time with the kids. Naruto's barely seen you recently."

The brunette frowned "I know and things are just going to get worse when I go back to school."

Even though there was remorse in his voice Kakashi knew Iruka was happy and relieved to be going back. The disciplinary hearing had been yesterday and thanks to his many co-workers and students it had gone extremely well, much to the brunette's utter shock. They had all shown up to lend their support to the sensei and under such immense pressure the disciplinary council had had no choice but to rule in Iruka's favour.

"I'm sure it won't be all that bad Ru-kun." Kakashi teased.

The nickname brought the other man out of his melancholy and he punched the silver haired man in the shoulder.

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Erm... Do it more?"

Iruka glared and punched him again muttering 'bastard' under his breath. Kakashi just laughed and moved toward the kitchen routing through the cupboards, he returned a moment later cradling a bottle of wine and two glasses. The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Wine...?"

Kakashi shrugged and opened the bottle pouring a little into both glasses; he offered one to Iruka who looked at it with suspicion.

"It's your birthday; you're allowed to cut loose a little bit."

The brunette tentatively took the pro-offered glass and took a quick sip of the dark liquid, finding it to be quite good Iruka took a larger mouthful. Kakashi set the wine bottle on the coffee table and sat down next to the other man; he quickly pulled down his mask and took a long drink of the wine before replacing the cloth. Both men lapsed into silence just simply enjoying the peace and quiet, occasionally taking another gulp of the alcohol.

"So... How have you enjoyed the day so far?"

"It's been great, it's been a nice change to not have a day where I'm chasing people or being ground into a pulp. To just be able to lounge about and not have to worry."

Kakashi squashed the small flare of guilt the twisted in his stomach but too late, Iruka caught his expression and flushed in embarrassment and remorse.

"I... sorry I didn't mean how that came out."

"Don't worry about it and don't apologise, you have every right to feel like that."

"B-but I don't, not really... I... I"

Kakashi sighed "Iruka stop tormenting yourself we all have days like this, I'm honestly surprised you haven't snapped and just kicked us out already."

The brunette fell silent and nervously cradled the glass in his hands unwilling to look the other man in the eye. Sighing once again the silver haired man picked up the bottle and poured each of them a fresh glass, which Iruka downed instantly without stopping. Somewhat alarmed Kakashi took the glass from his hand, the light brush of skin sending shudders through him and placed it on the table.

"Iruka..."

"Kakashi..."

The silver haired man found himself drowning in the sorrowful umber eyes.

"I..." Kakashi floundered for words the close proximity and alcohol addling his senses.

"What's that smell?"

Miss-matched eyes widened in horror. "Shit! The food!"

"Food?" Iruka asked as Kakashi dashed into the kitchen.

The silver haired man dashed into the small space and swore loudly as he caught sight of the smoke beginning to billow out from the oven. How could he have been so forgetful? He reached forward and grasped the handle recoiling as the now hot metal burnt his finger tips. He bit down a curse of pain just as Iruka followed him into the kitchen and saw the disastrous attempt at dinner. The brunette gasped and grabbed the forgotten oven gloves and made swift work of the oven and its contents, by cutting the power and hauling the burning dish into the sink. Once the dish was sufficiently cool Iruka removed it and turned to face the other man.

"Was that meant to be lasagne?"

Kakashi grinned sheepishly "Um... yeah. I'm sorry I kind of forgot about it."

The brunette shook his head whether it was from amusement or exasperation Kakashi couldn't really tell. His thoughts fled a second later when a tanned hand clamped around his wrist and began tugging him toward the now empty sink.

"What are you doing?" He asked, clearly confused by the turn of events.

"You burnt yourself idiot you need to run it under cool water."

"It's fine, I've suffered through worse." Kakashi resisted the urge to blush at being treated like a child.

"It is _not_ fine and just because you _have_ suffered through worse doesn't mean I'm going to _let you_."

The brunette's protective streak made Kakashi smile even if he was still feeling a little embarrassed at the whole situation. He allowed Iruka to guide his injured hand under the tap and chuckled as the dark haired man fussed and grumbled. When the teacher was satisfied that Kakashi's hand was okay he let go of the limb and turned his attention to the ruined meal. Gingerly he poked at the soggy, blackened mush and turned back to the silver haired man. Kakashi just grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head wincing slightly as his burnt fingers brushed across the strands.

"So take-out then?" Iruka asked.

There was a chuckle "Yeah take-out."

Iruka picked up the phone "What do you fancy?"

"Really not fussed, whatever you want."

Shaking his head the brunette began dialling and quickly ordered for the both of them, before once again crashing on the couch. He picked up the bottle of wine and poured another glass, taking small sips of the bitter liquid. Kakashi joined him and the pair fell into a comfortable camaraderie.

"Sorry I destroyed your kitchen... again."

"Don't worry about it, it was a nice gesture. At least now I understand why you didn't join us today."

"That wasn't the only reason."

A dark brow rose "What else were you doing?"

The silver haired man rose to his feet and disappeared into one of the bedrooms; confused Iruka took another sip of his wine and waited for the other man to return. His eyes widened a moment later as Kakashi returned and dropped a small package in his lap, the simple metallic paper adorning it denoting it as a gift. The pale man shifted nervously as Iruka's jaw dropped, he wished the brunette would say something.

"Y-you got me a gift..?" Shocked awe laced Iruka's voice.

"Of course... It's your birthday."

"But... I can't accept this..."

Kakashi grinned "Just open it; otherwise you'll make my cry."

Iruka flushed slightly at the comment a warm sensation fluttering through his stomach, maybe he'd had more to drink than he'd originally thought. The awkward silence returned and the silver haired man coughed nervously as it stretched ever longer between them. Finally Iruka snapped out of his daze and unwrapped the gift, slowly and meticulously peeling the paper off the item. As the object came into view he gasped eyes going impossibly wide.

"H-how did you even know...? This isn't due out until next month...T-there's a huge waiting list..."

"Naruto... He said it was your favourite series and I had a few favours I could call in..."

Iruka could feel his hands shaking as he gently cradled the precious gift in his hands. To think that the silver haired man had gone through so much trouble just to get him a silly book for his birthday made his chest both clench and expand in equal measure.

"Open it."

The calm collected voice caught the brunette by surprise and he peered up into Kakashi's nervous stare. Fighting down the blush Iruka flipped open the front cover and once again failed miserably at hiding his shock.

_To Iruka,_

_Many happy returns for you birthday._

_Enjoy the book._

Underneath the inscription Iruka instantly recognised the signature and couldn't hold back the shocked, happy smile spreading over his features.

"Y-you got it signed... I can't believe you got it signed."

Kakashi also failed at hiding the relieved look on his face, he'd been immensely worried that the gift wouldn't go over very well. But seeing the look of sheer joy on the brunette's face had washed away all of those doubts and fears and he momentarily basked in his sense of accomplishment.

"So do you like?" The silver haired man asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Like...? I love it. I couldn't have asked for a better gift... I don't know what to say."

Kakashi chuckled "Then don't say anything..."

"I... Thank you Kakashi..." Iruka muttered.

The brunette wasn't quite sure what exactly caused him to do what he did next; he supposed the alcohol played a rather large part but the he knew that wasn't the whole reason. Iruka rose to his feet and encased the older man in his arms squeezing tight as he continued to mutter his gratitude into the silver haired mans ear. Kakashi froze at Iruka's initial touch and then melted into the embrace, savouring this rare moment of intimate contact. He felt the other mans warmth bleed into him and it filled him with a lightness he couldn't ever remember feeling before. The older man gave a soft, barely audible whimper as the brunette pulled away taking the glorious warmth with him. But Iruka caught the soft sound and he looked up into the closed miss-matched eyes confusion etched across his features.

"Kakashi?..."

The silver haired man opened his eyes and the brunette gasped at the emotions he saw swirling in the normal guarded orbs. There was loss, joy, pain, fear and something Iruka couldn't quite discern, he stepped closer trying to find the answers to questions he wasn't aware he'd been asking.

"Kakashi?..." Iruka asked again, his alcohol tinted breath ghosting across Kakashi's face, penetrating through the ever present mask.

The silver haired man shuddered and turned away from the brunette, battling with the emotions the other invoked in him and that he felt he had no right to feel.

"It's nothing Iruka really..." He couldn't quite hide the sadness that tinged his voice as he began to move away from the other man.

"Liar..." Iruka replied, his hand darting out and grabbing the retreating man by his undamaged hand "Something has been bothering you for a while; it's been eating you up bit by bit. Please..."

"I said it's nothing Iruka... Just drop it, enjoy the rest of your birthday."

"How can I enjoy it when one of my closest friends is so clearly distressed?" The brunette snarled, eyes flashing dangerously.

_Friends_

The word tore at Kakashi's heart.

Damn it he knew he shouldn't have drank any of the wine it was just asking for trouble and he had known it when he started. He had never been very tolerant of alcohol and hated the way it managed to destroy all of his self-imposed emotional barriers more effectively than any psychologist or interrogator.

"It's not important..."

"Of course it's important you idiot!"

"You wouldn't, _couldn't _understand..." Kakashi was grasping at straws now, trying to force the confusing man away from him.

"_Understand_... Well excuse me for being such a _civilian_ that I can't understand the inner workings of a complete asshat!" Iruka snarled, clearly hurt and offended.

The silver haired man gaped at the raging brunette; this wasn't how he'd expected this conversation to go. Normally the other man was respectful of his privacy and just dropped matters, apparently Kakashi wasn't the only one affected by alcohol, and it made the sensei even more stubborn, if that was even possible. He had to fix the situation somehow, let Iruka know that that wasn't what he thought _at all._.. But he was at a complete loss for words; however that wasn't an issue as the brunette still had plenty to say and had no qualms about saying it.

"We are meant to be in this together and it's not good if you are keeping secrets from us. I mean for _god's sake_ Kakashi I'm meant to be your..."

The words were swallowed as a pair of warm pale lips covered Iruka's own, his eyes went momentarily wide before fluttering shut and he fell into the kiss. Kakashi had _no idea what the hell he was doing_. One second he was listening to Iruka rant and rave, then he'd heard the brunette about to say the 'f' word again and something inside him had snapped. The next thing he knew his mask was down around his neck and he'd effectively silenced the other man with his mouth. Kakashi had sensed the initial shock from the other man and had cursed his stupidity but then Iruka had started to respond.

The brunette returned the kiss with a ferocity that truly shocked the silver haired man, but at that moment in time he really wasn't complaining. Feeling bold Kakashi let his hands wander into the shorter mans hair and he pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Iruka moaned as the pale hands threaded through his hair, it just felt so good and he was trying to remember why he had thought this was a bad idea in the first place. He relished the feeling skitting through his body, the taste of the other man on his tongue as he plundered the willing mouth. It was sweet and bitter all at the same time.

_Bitter like wine._

The thought hit the brunette like a ton of bricks and he froze, what was he thinking? Clearly he wasn't thinking that much was painfully apparent. He pulled away harshly panting for breath and dropped his gaze to the floor, he couldn't bear to look the other man in the eye. To see that this was all the result of just a bit too much to drink. Kakashi worriedly watched the other man withdraw and refuse to meet his eye, frowning he stepped forward and raised his hand to gently grasp the other man by the chin.

"Iruka... I..."

He tried to raise the man's head but the brunette tore out of his grasp and made a beeline for the door before he could even attempt it. The slamming of the door signalled the other mans departure and Kakashi fell back against the couch and put his head in his hands. How had everything spiralled so quickly out of control? What had he been thinking by kissing the other man? All he knew was how right it had felt as soon as their lips had touched and he'd though Iruka had felt it too, that was until he'd pulled away.

_You've really messed things up this time Hatake._

His heart ached at the thought, why hadn't he just ignored his emotions like he normally did? He needed to calm down and plan his next move, was he going to tell Iruka the truth or just blame it on the alcohol? Would Iruka even listen? God there were so many questions he couldn't even begin to answer right now. Sighing Kakashi leaned back against the cool cushions his hand flopping to the side landing on his gift. Slowly he picked it up and flicked through the crisp pages, the familiar texture soothing his frazzled nerves somewhat. They both just needed some space to think about things.

At least that's what he hoped.

~End chapter thirteen~

A/N: Ah... Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry for the awful place to leave it but it needed to be left there. I'm hopefully gonna have an update soon but I'm trying to be good and update all my multi-chaps at the same time. I know I've been a bit... negligent recently.


	14. Raincheck

A/N: Gah I'm sooo sorry. Work as per usual has been kicking my ASS and I've literally had no time to write at all. However my round of nights are coming up so hopefully I can be as productive as the last round ^_^. Having no managers there is sooooo sweet. Anywho apologies to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I have just been so busy I wasn't able to reply *Bows in apology*. I am going to try and be better this time around.

Oh yeah and from here on out this fic is going to start earning it's 'M' rating. Let the evil commence *Sadistic grin*

Disclaimer: Disclaimed... That's all you're getting, these things make me cry. T_T

Human Nature

Chapter Fourteen: Raincheck.

Iruka ran as fast and as far away as he could manage, his alcohol addled mind barely registering the changes in landscape. All he knew was that he had to get away from the flat, away from _him_ before he did something even more colossally stupid like letting _him_ continued what _he'd _started. The emotions whirled through him like a tempest allowing his focus to wander and in his inebriated state causing him to stumble and fall heavily to the ground. The brunette let out a grunt of pain and winced as he shakily pulled himself to his knees, ignoring his bleeding palm and took a few steadying breaths to calm his frantically pumping heart.

Just what fuck had Kakashi been thinking by kissing him?

Just what the fuck had he been thinking by responding?

The other man had seriously overstepped his boundaries with the kiss, even though Iruka had so desperately wanted it. What had started off as an innocent, friendly hug had turned into something much more sinful and seductive. God the kiss had been mind blowing even though his senses had been dulled by the alcohol and he knew that the spark he'd felt was only in his own mind but... That was it, it was all in his own mind, there was nothing between them.

The brunette knew that what Kakashi had done was nothing more than an act of comfort, fuelled by alcohol, desperation and a sense of kinship. That was all it was, there was no real emotion or desire behind the embrace and that thought alone broke Iruka's heart. To have something he desired so greatly dangled in front of him only to see it for the farce that it was. The brunette shuddered in misery, wrapping his arms around himself and tried to ward off the encroaching thoughts. He thought that he would have been able to control his developing affection for the silver haired man but apparently he'd vastly overestimated his own emotional control. He was in deep with someone who was unattainable on so many levels and the glimmer he'd been allowed access to tonight was probably going to destroy him completely.

It made him want to cry.

It made him want to scream.

It made him want to return home and _beg _Kakashi for his affection, attention, _anything_ but he had more pride than that.

He was completely and utterly _fucked_.

How on earth was he going to be able to face the man again? He knew that _when_ he returned home Kakashi would have returned to his normal, sober self and would probably find a witty remark to cast about what had happened. Iruka truly didn't know how he would react to that situation but he supposed he would just laugh it off outwardly whilst dying a little inside. He sighed and shook his head before standing and taking in his surroundings. The brunette was in a vaguely familiar area of Konoha, but not familiar enough to know how to get home. Luckily there was a pay-phone across the street, but who to ring?

Obviously Kakashi was out of the question he needed space from the silver haired man, that also unfortunately ruled out Shizune. Iruka frowned, after only two people he was already running out of options, that really said a lot about his social life at the moment. But then a memory surfaced and the brunette quickly riffled through his coat for his wallet. Obtaining the piece of leather he ruffled through the numerous notes and scraps of paper until he found what he was looking for. Grinning he pulled out the hastily scribbled phone number and punched the numbers into phone. The ringing tone echoed through the receiver and Iruka suddenly found himself pleading for an answer.

"Hello...?"

"Thank god! Hey Izumo it's Iruka." The brunette almost sagged in relief.

"Hey mate, how ya been?"

Iruka debated what to say "Um... Not great to be honest. I was wondering if I could call in a favour."

"Shoot..." Izumo sounded concerned but the brunette pushed it aside.

"I need a place to crash for the night.."

"Wha...? What's up with your place."

"I... I just can't go home."

"Iruka... What's wrong."

"Please Izumo, I don't want to talk about it, not right now." Iruka's voice was quiet.

"Okay, okay. We're at the bar."

"The bar? How do I get there."

"Where are you?"

"Phone box on the corner of Ember and Lorne."

"Right, wait there. I'll be there in five minutes."

Iruka waited patiently in the dim light of the phone box. He was still slightly on edge after what had happened but at least he was able to think a bit more clearly. He just wished that Izumo would hurry the hell up, the brunette didn't enjoy waiting around dark street corners alone. As promised within five minutes Izumo rounded the corner a slightly sloppy grin on his face.

"Heeeey 'Ruka."

The brunette rolled his eyes in amusement his heart instantly lighting at his friends presence. He moved toward the staggering man and looped his arm under his shoulder in order to steady Izumo. The inebriated man grinned in response and leant heavily on Iruka, happy that gravity no longer seemed to be attacking him.

"I... Thanks." Izumo's reply was sheepish, but the sloppy grin on his face remained affixed.

The more sober man chuckled "So much for a rescue..."

"I'm your shite in nining armour 'Ruka..."

Iruka's chuckle deepened at the slurred words "You're certainly shite-faced Zu'... So where is this bar?"

With a flourish that almost knocked both men to the floor Izumo spun them both around and pointed in the direction he had appeared from. The brunette rolled his eyes at the flamboyant move and began dragging the other man down the dimly lit street, he was starting to regret this already. Izumo had seemed much more sober when they'd spoken on the phone and out of the small group of friends he was one of the more sensible members. If Izumo was this wasted just how badly off were the rest of the group? Deciding not to dwell on it Iruka focused on getting to the bar with both him and Izumo in one piece. As they rounded the corner the brunette heard rather than saw their destination, the pounding music making the street seem to shake. Izumo perked up as the dingy looking building came into view and suddenly found his feet, dragging Iruka through the crowded doorway.

The two men pressed through the throng of people and made their way toward the stairs which lead to the upper level and if Izumo was to be believed, the bar. Upstairs was slightly less crowded and quieter than the lower level, although the music was still reverberating through the floor boards. Izumo guided Iruka through the crowd, toward one of the many booths littered around the edge of the room and practically threw the brunette into the lap of a spiky haired man.

"Hey 'Ru you know I love you and all that, but I'm already taken."

Iruka blushed deeply and scrambled backwards off the man's lap, causing a laugh to echo around the booth. The bandana'd man jumped down beside Iruka a wide teasing grin on his face.

"First you try and molest me, now Ko. Tsk, tsk Iruka-_sensei_ what would your students think?"

The brunette glared in response and punched Izumo in the arm "I did not _molest _you."

"No but you did just assault me."

Iruka ground his teeth in frustration "Goddamn it! Stop teasing me!"

The booth once again erupted into laughter and the brunette glared at those present. He recognised most of the faces, obviously there was Izumo and Kotetsu and beside them sat Genma toothpick precariously hanging from his lower lip. The person sat next to Genma the brunette he didn't recognise, he was stocky built and had scarring down the right hand side of his face but despite the disfigurement he seemed a very carefree person and was carousing and toasting everything in sight.

Noticing the gaze in his direction the scarred man turned to Iruka and held out his hand across the table.

"Hey there, I'm Raido."

Iruka hastily took the pro-offered hand and shook it "Nice to meet you Raido-san, I'm Iruka."

The other man quirked a grin "So I've heard."

The brunette flushed "Not all bad I hope."

Raido laughed lightly and shook his head "Far from it, this bunch of miscreants were telling me how you were usually the voice of reason."

This time it was Kotetsu who laughed "Now that isn't exactly what we said. We said that Iruka was the one who stopped us from getting caught... That was because he was the mastermind behind most of our more elaborate stunts."

The scarred mans eyes went wide "You're kidding!"

Izumo joined in "Not in the slightest, but that was before he decided to get all _responsible_ on us."

Iruka pouted and glared, not liking his past self being dredged up "I _had _ to get responsible, I had a kid."

"A kid? But you look to young to be a father."

The brunette shifted uncomfortably "He isn't mine at least biologically, I kinda adopted him."

If Raido's eyebrows had gone any higher on his forehead they would have been lost in his hair-line and Iruka suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny. Maybe ringing Izumo hadn't been the best idea, however the tension was alleviated by a waitress bringing a round of shots to the table. Jumping at the opportunity the other men dived at the drinks and quickly downed them, Iruka cradled his in his hand seemingly unsure of whether or not to drink.

"Come on 'Ru it's only one little drink."

The comment seemed reinforce his resolve and Iruka rose the shot glass.

"To a really messed up birthday."

And he downed the shot, gagging as the alcohol burned his throat. Around him the men whooped and cheered before ordering another round of drinks for the 'birthday boy.' Two hours passed in no time at all and Iruka was more than inebriated by this point, he'd been plied with drinks not only from his friends but also from well wishers around the bar. Nestled in either side of him was Izumo and Kotetsu, their heads lolling on the brunette's shoulder in a happy but drunken daze.

"Sooooo..." Izumo cooed sloppily "What's got you in such a tizzy tonight that you felt the need to give us a call."

Alcohol dulled brown eyes rolled back in Iruka's head as he tried to remember why he'd come here in the first place. Snippets of memory filtered through his consciousness and Iruka felt a blush heat his cheeks as he remembered the gentle, tender kiss.

"I... Uh..."

"Oh look he's blushing, that means it's something scandalous... Spill it."

Willing the blood from his cheeks the brunette tried to form a sentence "It's kind of complicated..."

Both men cuddled against him raised their heads, eyes shining with curiosity.

"I've met someone... well it's more like they fell into my life and... Gah... I don't even know where to begin."

"So what her name?"

"I... Um..." The blush re-erupted and Iruka refused to meet his friends gaze.

Understanding dawned and a sly grin slid across both men's faces.

"So what's _his _name then."

"It doesn't matter, I already ruined anything that could possibly happen between us."

Sorrow permeated the brunette's voice and as the sentence echoed in his head he knew it to be true. He had ruined everything between him and Kakashi because he had gotten jumpy, he would be surprised if the man would even talk to him after this. Iruka still didn't fully understand why he'd bolted, he knew it to be more than just the fact that they had both had a drink and as much as it pained him to admit it he knew that the biggest motivator had been fear. The brunette had been deathly afraid of looking up and seeing revulsion in the mis-matched eyes. Even though Kakashi had initiated the kiss it may have just been a whim to the silver haired man. Pain tore through Iruka's heart as he realised just how deep the fledgling attraction had become, he hated the idea of Kakashi playing with his feelings or even being revolted with him. It hurt to think that the silver haired man was angry with him and would probably leave the second he walked through the door.

"Iruka..." Izumo's concerned voice cut through his revere.

Iruka felt his eyes begin to sting with tears and he shut his eyes so his friends wouldn't be able to see just how much he was hurting, stupid alcohol making him emotional.

"Iruka..." Izumo's voice cut across his mind again.

"It's nothing... I'd just rather not talk about it right now. So what's been going on with you guys?"

Both of the men blushed deeply and began stuttering, dark brows knitted together as Iruka watched his two friends interact. Then a sudden moment of realisation hit the brunette and his eyes went wide.

"You..." He pointed at Izumo "And... You..." He pointed at Kotetsu "When did this happen?"

Kotetsu grinned sheepishly "About a month and a half ago."

"So you're the one that got Izumo fired..."

"Um.. yeah. Genma caught us making out in beer cellar... He wasn't impressed that we'd stolen his favourite spot. But he soon reconsidered after we hooked him up with Raido."

Iruka laughed his heart suddenly feeling lighter, he truly had missed hanging out with these guys, they never failed to keep him amused. His laughter was broken as the bar-tender approached the table and handed a drink to Iruka, confusion crossed his face as he stared at the concoction. The tender just shrugged and pointed to the bar.

"A gift from the lady."

Iruka followed the bar-tender's hand and his eyes met that of a quite beautiful woman, her dark blue hair was tied up in an elegant knot pinned in place by a white flower and she wore a simple full length evening gown, the dark colour contrasting with her pale milky skin. The brunette blushed as the woman smiled at him, twirling a cocktail umbrella in between her fingers in a seductive manner.

"Someone is so in there." Genma leaned across, whistling under his breath in appreciation.

Iruka's blush darkened "She's just being friendly. There are far more suitable people here for her to be interested in."

The toothpick chewing man grinned "Apparently not, she's heading this way mate."

And sure enough the woman was heading in their direction, the dress flowing about her figure leaving nothing to the imagination. As she moved across the dance-floor many of the bars patrons stopped to admire her but she paid them no attention. Approaching the booth the small smile that had graced her lips widened slightly showing pearly white teeth and she casually leaned against the side of the booth. Gracefully she extended her hand to Iruka, cocking her head to the side in a playful fashion.

"Dance with me..."

The brunette froze, surely she was mistaken "I...I..."

"He'd love to." Genma cut in, hastily shoving Iruka out of the seat. Kotetsu grumbled as the honey haired man elbowed him in the gut in his haste to shift the brunette. Reluctantly Iruka rose and accepted the outstretched hand, the woman pulled him forward and he almost stumbled as she yanked him on the dance-floor. The brunette could feel the stares burrowing into his back as the woman looped her arms around his neck and began swaying in time with the music.

"You're new here." She whispered into his ear.

Iruka shuddered slightly as the cool breath hit his flushed skin. "I... yeah."

She smiled again "You look a little out of place in here, so what brought you to this bar? An argument?"

The brunette froze slightly at her perceptiveness and the woman laughed lightly, snuggling closer to his body.

"Don't worry I'm not here to take advantage, you just looked so sad. I often find that talking to strangers is easier than talking to friends."

Iruka felt his heart pump wildly in his chest, maybe this woman was right? She didn't seem like the person to judge and he assumed she wouldn't have approached if she didn't think she could help.

"I... Think I hurt someone... A friend."

A dark eyebrow raised "A _special_ friend?"

"... Yeah."

"I'm sure that they'll understand, if you care about one another there isn't anything you can't work through."

"I suppose, that's if he'll even talk to me. I did something stupid and ran away."

The woman smiled softly "I'm sure he will, just have courage."

They continued to sway in time with the music and finally the song came to an end. The blue haired woman unwound her arms and gently grasped Iruka's hand leading him away from the floor and toward the bar. The brunette followed mutely not wanting to offend and too drunk to really say no. She sat at the bar and motioned to the bar-tender for drinks, he quickly complied and placed yet another random looking concoction in front of them. The woman raised the glass and Iruka followed suit, they clinked together and the pair drained the contents.

It wasn't instantaneous but almost as soon as the alcohol hit his stomach Iruka began to feel drowsy. The room around him began to spin and his lungs felt as though they were trying to implode. He staggered from the seat and collapsed to the floor suddenly feeling incredibly weak, the brunette fuzzily registered a pair of arms pulling him up and he found himself face to face with the blue haired woman. The gentle smile she'd previously wore was gone replaced with a twisted, sadistic smirk.

"Y...You..."

Iruka was vaguely aware of his friends coming over to his aid but the blasted woman was using her charms to lead them away. Fear gripped his heart as his body began to shut down and he tried to fight back as the woman virtually dragged him outside the club. They staggered out of the main entrance and Iruka fell from the loose grasp and collided face first with the pavement. The brunette was suddenly very grateful for whatever was running through his system, it meant he had barely felt what would have probably been a very painful blow. Groaning he attempted to flip himself over but found that his body was completely unresponsive, panic began to rush through him even as his consciousness dimmed. The last thing he remembered was being hauled upwards, as his chin was roughly grasped and his eyes meeting a pair of blood red irises.

"Hello _sensei_..."

The words were drawled and as the recognition set in Iruka's mind the darkness consumed him.

~End Chapter Fourteen~

A/N: Gah... So sorry for this chapter it just didn't want to work AT ALL. Soooooo yet another cliff-hanger, I'm getting kinda good at them lol. Evil, evil Konan (Yay I got to use her!) using her feminine wiles to manipulate Iruka and poor Iruka what's going to happen now? Well, wait and see ^_^

Oh and leave a review if you like, they make me update faster *Hinthint*


	15. The Morning After

A/N: Once again I'm on a night shift, yay! Okay maybe not yay but at least it's quiet and I've got control of the TV. Nothing like typing a fic with the hilarious 'Takeshi's Castle' blaring in the background... Ah bliss. Anywho... Thanks to everyone who has reviewed you all rock my small lame world ^_^

To my anon reviewers:

**Anon**: Thanks for your kind words. Yes it is just like the boys to run away lol! I hope this instalment will meet your standards. *Huggles*

**Yaoi-buddy-s2**: Your review made me giggle, sorry I'm aware I'm a bit of a slow updater but I'm really trying. I think I've been pretty good recently ^_^ Anywho hope you enjoy this chapter. *Glomps*

Enough chatting... Lets get it on!

Human Nature

Chapter 15: The Morning After.

Kakashi awoke the next day and immediately wished he hadn't. His head felt as though someone had slammed him in the temple with a sledgehammer and his stomach was twisting in an unpleasant manner that suggested it was going to be relieving itself of his contents in the near future. Rolling over on to his back the silver haired man instantly noticed the distinct lack of a body next to him and sighed bringing a pale hand up to shield his eyes from the glaring light.

The fuzzy memories from the night before began to filter back into his mind and Kakashi fought the urge to just take a gun to his head and blow his brains out. The previous evening couldn't have been any more of a disaster if he'd tried. Just what had he been thinking losing control of himself like that? Now he'd gone and ruined one of the only good things going for him at the moment and it hurt worse than the bullet wound he'd received from Itachi. He'd been completely rejected by Iruka and frightened the other man off in one fell swoop. If he was lucky the brunette would just put it down to them both being a little tipsy.

Yeah like that was going to happen.

He'd seen the look on Iruka's face, the revulsion and shock had been clear as day. There was no way the brunette was going to buy the alcohol excuse, that was of course if he deigned to talk to him ever again. Gritting his teeth Kakashi sat himself up and regretted it instantly, his stomach flopped horribly and he found himself dashing toward the small bathroom. After a few minutes of hurling up his innards the silver haired man felt a little better at least physically. Kakashi shakily got to his feet and padded back out into the living area almost tripping on one of the numerous wine bottles scattered around the room. He groaned as he surveyed the mess, perhaps he'd gone a little over board the previous night, in all honesty he couldn't remember where he'd managed to procure the rest of the alcohol. After Iruka had fled he'd gotten himself pretty smashed, not his best idea but certainly not his worst in the grand scheme of things.

There was a knock at the door that sent pain shooting through Kakashi's skull, groaning he pulled on a pair of pants and a loose fitting shirt and made his way to the door. The knock came again send yet another wave of pain through his abused nerves.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." He murmured as he pulled open the door.

As the door swung open Kakashi instantly realised his mistake, he really should have left it shut. Standing in front of him arms crossed over her chest was Shizune and she didn't look happy.

"Just what do you two think you are playing at? You said you'd come and pick the kids up early, I do have a life outside being your babysitter."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head nervously, just what time was it? He couldn't believe he'd apparently over slept so badly, it looked like he'd been more out of it than he'd originally thought. He was normally a very early riser even if he didn't get out of bed.

"Er... Sorry. What time is it."

"Three in the afternoon. I know you are atrocious at time keeping but I expected better from Iruka-San."

At the mention of the brunette's name Kakashi's shoulders slumped and he dropped his gaze from the dark-haired woman. Noticing the abrupt change in the silver haired mans mood Shizune frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"Where is Iruka-San?"

Kakashi didn't answer and just stuffed his hands in his pockets in a defensive gesture, Shizune was the last person that he wanted to know about what had happened the previous evening.

"Hatake! If you've done something to hurt him I swear to god I will castrate you. Now where is he?"

The silver haired man frowned, why did this woman automatically assume the worst? It was truly hurtful that she couldn't look past his less than savoury past and see him for the man he was now, not the Kyubbi agent he once was.

"I don't know where he is."

The anger that flared up in the dark eyes didn't surprise Kakashi, he'd been expecting the reaction as soon as he'd realised just who was at Iruka's front door. Nor did the slap across his face phase him in the slightest as the woman lashed out in frustration.

"What did you do!" Shizune hissed her voice full of venom.

The silver haired man just couldn't find the words to reply and looked at the ground.

"You bastard! I warned you! I knew you'd end up hurting him, I tried to warn Iruka but he wouldn't listen to me, I tried to tell him you were dangerous and now he's injured."

This seemed to snap Kakashi out of his melancholy and he glared at the woman.

"I didn't hurt him in the way you think I did."

"So you didn't lose it and attack him? Because that's what you're well known for doing... being a savage animal."

The silver haired man growled "I didn't hit him, I FUCKING KISSED HIM. There are you happy now!"

In any other situation the look on Shizune's face would have had Kakashi rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter, but right now it just served to reinforce the feeling of emptiness his rejection from the night before had awakened. The dark eyes had widened to an incredible size and the woman's jaw appeared to drop through the floor.

"Y-you... kissed him."

"Yes. I kissed him."

"Why..?"

The question caused Kakashi to pause for thought momentarily, how should he answer the woman's query? Should he even answer it at all? Shizune had been giving him a hard time ever since this whole ordeal began, in his opinion she didn't deserve an answer. However his silence appeared to speak volumes and the dark haired woman seemed to understand his feelings toward the absent brunette. She rose a hand to her mouth and gasped in surprise.

"You're..."

"It doesn't matter..."

Shizune snorted " Like hell it doesn't matter Hatake!"

"I said it doesn't matter... Now drop it Shizune."

The dark haired woman smirked "Why is this such a touchy subject."

The pain flickered through Kakashi's eyes for a brief split second but Shizune caught it.

"He rejected you and ran didn't he?... That's why he isn't here isn't it."

The silver haired man growled again, the truth of her words already scrubbing across the open wounds of his heart. Forcing his expression into one of boredom he pushed away from the woman.

"Quite done dissecting things you know absolutely nothing about."

There was a mirthless chuckle "I have a better idea than you do Hatake. I'll keep the kids occupied for a while longer, I suggest you go and find Iruka-San before they figure out he's gone. Otherwise you're going to have four angry children on your case."

Not acknowledging her reply Kakashi shut the door in her face, with a little more force than was probably necessary. The sad thing was he knew that she was right, Shizune did have a better idea of how things like that worked. But of course he wasn't going to admit that to her, she was already taking an inordinate amount of pleasure in his torment. The last thing he wanted was to give the dark haired woman yet more ammunition.

He leant his head against the door and closed his eyes trying to will away the headache. Steeling his resolve Kakashi moved away and went to find some clean clothes knowing he had very little time to work with. After a quick shower and a change he felt almost human again and set his mind to the task at hand. He pulled on his long coat and headed toward the door, surprised as for the second time that day another knock came at the door.

Hoping that it was Iruka returning and not Shizune with another tongue lashing he flung open the door and felt his eyebrows fly up into his hairline as he was met with neither. Likewise the man at the door was similarly shocked but his quickly faded and his dark eyes narrowed in contempt, scarred features twisting into a snarl.

"Hatake..." The name was hissed with venom.

Kakashi immediately sprang into action years of training taking control of his body and gracefully moving him out of the path of the oncoming punch. He danced around the barrage of blows with practised ease but it appeared his opponent was far from giving up. Knowing that he had very little time to spare he decided to wrap this whole confrontation up quickly. With a speed that few expected he managed to grab the man in a judo throw and wrestled him the floor. As the intruders back hit the solid surface a rush of breath escaped his lungs and Kakashi took advantage and mounted the man pinning him in place.

"Been a long time Morino, what are you doing here?" The silver-haired man's voice was hard and icy.

"I should be asking you the same question scumbag."

"I'm in charge here. Now answer the question Morino."

The scarred man glared at the younger man perched above him.

"I'm here to meet with the occupant of this apartment."

Silver brows once again shot into Kakashi's hairline.

"You're here to see Iruka?"

Pieces suddenly clicked into place in the scarred man's mind and Ibiki's frown deepened, he had known something had been up with his employee. The thugs arrival at the school had certainly set of alarm bells and now he finds one of the underground's most notorious assassins in Iruka's home? Just what the hell was going on? What ever it was he knew the man above him was probably the cause.

"How do you know Iruka asshole and how did you manage to drag him into whatever seedy business you're into at the moment."

Kakashi sighed, this was wasting time he didn't have. He truly couldn't be bothered dealing with the stubborn man, but, and it was a big but, he apparently knew Iruka and therefore may have an idea where the brunette may be. It was certainly worth dealing with one of his old foes to potentially glean that particular piece of information.

"Listen Morino it's not what you think. I'm going to let you up now and we're going to talk about this like rational adults."

There was a grunt in response which the silver-haired man took as an affirmative. Slowly he lifted his weight from off of the gruff man and made his way to one of the chairs littering the room. Ibiki clambered to his feet and took a seat directly across from Kakashi, piercing him with a look.

"Explain Hatake, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Iruka is putting me up for a while." The silver-haired man purposefully kept his answers vague.

"And why would Iruka do that?"

"I needed help, he offered it."

"So this 'help' wouldn't involve some thugs being after you?"

Kakashi froze "How do you know that?"

"I'm the headmaster at the school Iruka works at, I was there the day they showed up. So are you going to messing me about and tell me what's going on."

The silver-haired man couldn't resist a small smile. Ibiki's no nonsense attitude was one of the things he'd always appreciated about the other man, even if they had generally been on opposing sides. There and then he made a decision, he might not like the scarred man but he knew he was trustworthy.

"What do you know about Kyubbi?"

Ibiki frowned "Enough, I know that it's the most powerful underworld organisation in Konoha, run by nine families, generally responsible for most of the crime around the city."

"Seems right on the money."

"So what has this got to do with you and Iruka."

Kakashi took a deep breath, this was going to be a hell of an explanation.

"Over a month ago the leading families were all eradicated in a coup d'etat. The only survivors of the massacre were three children."

The scarred man paled and shook his head in disgust.

"So where do you come into this?"

"I was one of the people to get the kids out but I was injured. I ran into Iruka and he helped me and then I couldn't get rid of him."

Ibiki snorted, that sounded exactly like the brunette, he knew Iruka to be exceedingly stubborn and single minded when it involved children. He just didn't understand Kakashi's involvement, he was meant to be a member of Kyubbi why would he actively work against them especially to help some spoilt brats. It seemed a far cry from the cold hearted, ruthless killer he remembered.

What had happened to change the man so drastically?

"I can see the smoke erupting from your head Morino, you're thinking too hard."

"What happened to you? How did you change from 'Wolf' to this? You used to run circles around my squads all business- no mercy, when did you develop a heart?"

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and frowned, he was always running from the man he used to be. He'd been a complete bastard and it was not something he was particularly proud of, even when he'd _been _that man he had despised himself. He'd been good, some would say brilliant at his job and he'd loathed every minute of it. Kakashi raised his gaze to unflinchingly meet Ibiki's.

"I never enjoyed what I did, after a while I just became sick of it and knew I had to get out. I felt bad about leaving Sasuke, I was the closest thing he knew to a guardian. Not long after I left I caught wind of Itachi's plot and I had to do something, I'd protected the kid from birth I wasn't about to let him perish if I could avoid it."

The two men lapsed into silence as the silver-haired man's words hung in the air between them. Ibiki looked thoughtful as he contemplated the man sat before him.

_You're certainly different from what I expected Kakashi Hatake, very different indeed._

The silence was broken as the phone began to ring. Both men looked at the noisy item with confusion before Kakashi tentatively picked up the receiver.

"Hello Umino residence."

"Iruka is that you? You sound kind of funny."

"No it's not Iruka, who is this?"

The voice sounded irritated "It's Izumo I'm a friend of Iruka's , where is he?"

"I don't know, he hasn't been home since yesterday evening."

"You mean he didn't make it home last night?" Izumo sounded concerned.

Kakashi froze at that statement his grip on the receiver tightening exponentially, he took a deep breath and steadied his shaken nerves.

"What do you mean last night?"

"He met up with me last night he was pretty upset over something... Hey wait a minute you must be the guy he was talking about! You bastard, what the hell are you playing at upsetting Iruka like that!"

The silver-haired man felt his heart plummet into the ground, had he really hurt the other man that badly? No, now was not the time to think about that he had to focus on finding the brunette.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt him. It's important you tell me what happened last night, I need to find him to apologise."

The man on the other end of the phone seemed mollified by Kakashi's response, although he could still hear the tone of disapproval in his voice.

"He met up with me and a few of the guys at the bar, he seemed pretty down. We had a few drinks and got pretty drunk. Then a woman came over and asked Iruka to dance, he went and had a drink with her and then almost collapsed afterwards. He was pretty wasted so we thought nothing of it, the woman picked him up and said she'd get him home safely. That was the last we saw of him."

Kakashi's stomach twisted unpleasantly but there was one last piece of information he needed before began to truly panic.

"Just one last thing, what did the woman look like?"

Izumo seemed a little perplexed by the question and it showed in the brief silence that followed.

"She was quite pretty, pale and slim with dark blue hair tied up in a knot..."

"Was her hair held up by any chance with a white flower?" Kakashi asked fear flooding his system.

"Uh... Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Lucky guess. Thanks for your help Izumo I think I know where Iruka is now." The silver-haired man's voice was quiet and very still.

"You're welcome... I think. Just go and apologise otherwise you'll have us to deal with."

"I will... Thank you again for your help."

Kakashi placed the receiver down gently and calmly before picking up the entire phone and throwing it across the room, his rage and frustration taking control. Ibiki's eyes widened at the show of aggression and he frowned deeply as he watched the younger man vent his frustrations on the innocent apartment. After a few minutes the scarred man had had enough and grabbed hold of Kakashi's arm.

"Get a hold of yourself Hatake. Calm down!"

The silver-haired man twisted out of the other man's grip and levelled Ibiki with a glare.

"How can I calm down, they fucking have him!"

"What?"

"Fuck this is all my fault!"

"How do you know they have him?" Ibiki asked.

"The woman I asked Izumo about is a retrieval specialist named Konan. She always wears her hair the same... Kind of a trademark. She acts all sweet and innocent but she is a devious bitch, if Itachi sent her after Iruka then they have him."

"Shit..."

All the fight drained from Kakashi and he slumped into his previously vacated chair. This was all his fault and now Iruka was in real perilous danger. It seemed as if Kyubbi had been waiting for something to happen between them forcing the pair of them apart.

Bastards.

"So are you going to do?"

The silver-haired man raised weary eyes to stare at the other man.

"I don't know. I can't do anything until the make their next move but I need to get the kids to safety."

"Where will you take them?"

Kakashi shrugged, there was so much to plan. When they had originally devised the plan neither he nor Iruka had anticipated that one of them would be taken and it threw all of their carefully laid plans down the toilet.

"I don't know Morino, I just don't know about anything any more."

Ibiki felt a pang of sympathy for the broken man sat before him, no one deserved to be put in the situation he had and the scarred man feverently hoped he never would.

~End Chapter Fifteen~

A/N: Yeah I know I'm late, sorry and I'm aware this chapter is a bit crap but I needed to set up how Kakashi finds out about Iruka's kidnapping. Next chapter should be better as Iruka's mysterious past is revealed.

Reviewers shall be given cake (Leave what type in the review lol)


	16. Captured

A/N: I have literally just posted 15 and have decided to crack on with this while my muse is still cooperating. Plus there is _nothing _on television ^_^ Night shifts can be so boring lol. Anywho... Lets carry on, I think I promised an interesting chapter.

To my anon reviewers:

**Ester:** Thank you for such a wonderful comment, it truly brightened my day ^_^. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warnings: This chapter contains scenes of gore and violence. You have been warned.

Chapter 16: Captured

Awareness slowly filtered through the fuzzy corners of Iruka's mind. His head pounded like some one had decided to take a large blunt object to his skull with great force and his body felt like it was encased in lead. The brunette was fairly convinced that even if he'd wanted to he would have been unable to open his eyes, not that he really wanted to if the vague memories he had of the previous evening were anything to go by.

With the mental capacity of someone who was severely sedated Iruka began to sift through the clumsily grouped images and sounds. He remembered running away from the apartment and ending up at the bar with Izumo, after that things got a little blurry. He vaguely recollected lots of alcohol and a woman with blue hair and then a pair of glowing red eyes.

His mind jumped into whatever sluggish action it could at that particular thought, there was only one person he knew with such distinctive eyes.

Itachi.

And the bastard had gotten one of his bastard minions to drug him. Iruka swore if he ever saw the blue-haired bitch again he would make her pay for her transgressions. But he knew that revenge should be the last thing on his mind right now, if he was in Kyubbi's clutches then he was in major trouble. He had to figure a way out of this predicament before he was used as a bargaining chip against Kakashi and the kids.

What he couldn't understand was why they had gone after him specifically, the children were much easier targets. Unless this wasn't just about them? Itachi had known about one of his darkest, most closely guarded secrets and other than himself and Naruto there was only one individual that knew about that and that person was dead. Mentally Iruka shook himself, his paranoia was almost laughable Itachi had just been trying to get under his skin nothing more. He needed to focus on the problem at hand.

The brunette willed his eyes open and immediately wished he hadn't, even the dim light of wherever he was, was enough to increase the pain in his skull tenfold. Gritting his teeth he tried again with a little more success, the pain only felt like he was being punched rather than his head was exploding. Iruka took in his surroundings as best he could from his prone position, the dimly lit room he was confined in appeared to be richly decorated in a lavish fashion that bordered on garish. Ornate figureheads dominated the corners of the room and the brunette highly suspected that the floors were probably a highly polished expensive wood, pity he couldn't really prove his theory due to the fact he was unable to move to the edge of the bed and look. The drugs still circulating in his system ensured that.

Distantly Iruka heard the click of a lock and the squeak of of a hinge that hadn't been used in a while echo through the room. The door opening meant only one thing, he was no longer alone in the room and the very thought of Itachi or one of his associates in the room with him in such a vulnerable state sent a revolted shudder down the brunette's spine. He tried to move to get a view at his visitor but his weakened body was still refusing to respond to anything other than the tiniest movement. Frustration raging through him Iruka let his eyes slip shut once again, if whoever it was didn't believe him to be awake then maybe they would leave him alone.

At least for the time being.

He listened with bated breath as footsteps encircled the bed he was resting on, moving in near silence with a grace the brunette couldn't believe was possible. Iruka suddenly felt very small, like the prey of a powerful predator. His fear only intensified as he felt the mattress dip as the figure that entered sat down beside him on the bed. It took every fibre of his being to resist flinching as a cool hand touched it's way across his face and through his hair, pulling out his hair-tie as it went.

"You can stop pretending Sensei, I know you're awake."

The calm voice crept like ice across Iruka's abused senses but he remained motionless, the brunette completely refused to give the bastard the satisfaction of having his attention.

"Hey you little fucker wake up."

A second voice joined Itachi's and Iruka vaguely placed it as the intimidating man who had joined the dark-haired youth both times they had met. When had the man entered the room? He was sure he'd only heard one set of footsteps approaching. The fact that one of men could apparently move as silently as the air itself was a disconcerting thought indeed. Rough hands grasped the brunette by the shoulder and shook him with a violent jolt. Pain flared through Iruka's body and the shock to his system caused his eyes to fly open.

"See I told you he was faking... You're far too soft sometimes Itachi."

Red eyes seemed to glow with amusement but Itachi's smile was cold.

"And you're such a brute Kisame, the Sensei is supposed to be our guest."

If the youths smile hadn't been chilling enough then the tone of his voice certainly did the trick, he actually sounded sincere. Iruka mentally balked at the very notion, if this was him being treated as a guest then he truly didn't want to know what it was like to be treated as an enemy. Behind Itachi, Kisame smiled thinly and rolled his shoulders backwards causing them to crack.

"Well I think it's time we showed him a little more of our hospitality then, after all it's rude for someone to be a guest but not know who invited them."

The dark-haired youth laughed lightly, the seemingly innocent sound sounding vastly out of place passing through Itachi's lips.

"I suppose you are right, I think our Sensei has waited long enough to meet his prize."

With surprising strength for such a slim looking man Itachi hauled Iruka upright, looping one of the brunette's arms around his neck. Once they had gained their balance Kisame moved to the brunette's free side and slid his arm around his waiststeadying Iruka further, the brunette gave a soft whimper as the contact scorched his fevered skin.

The sandwiched man tried to not outwardly show the fear that was raging through his system at the mention of meeting the man who had orchestrated his kidnapping. But he knew there was very little he could do except hang limply in the other men's arms while the drugs worked their way through his ravaged body. The brunette truly hated feeling so weak and helpless, it reminded of a time deeply buried and long forgotten.

The three men moved out of the bedroom and into a brightly lit corridor. The oppulence that had adorned the room seemed to be a running theme throughout the building as the corridor was decorated with the same over the top ornamentation. Slowly they began to make their way down the corridor, their movements somewhat hindered by Iruka's unresponsive form but neither Itachi or Kisame seemed to mind their unsightly gait. They dragged the brunette with practiced ease down the labryinth like hallways, looking for all the world like an odd three legged race participant.

After what seemed to be a small eternity the trio arrived at what appeared to be a conference room. They heaved the brunette through the grand doors and Iruka raised his head slightly to observe his surroundings. The room was even more extravagantly decorated than the room he had woken up in and was dominated by a massive mahogany dining table.

Iruka found himself being seated at one end of the giant table, hastily propped up in the large wingback chair. He was held in place by Itachi who had his hand ensconced in his hair, holding his head aloft with a surprisingly gentle touch. At the opposite end of the table the matching wingback chair was facing away from the brunette but he could see that it was occupied, the outline of a dark head peeking above the high fabric back of the seat.

"We've brought your guest Sensei. He doesn't seem all that enthusiastic to accept your hospitality, he pretended to be asleep."

There was dark mirth in Itachi's voice and his pale hand tightened in Iruka's hair, causing his prisoner to wince slightly. From the occupied chair there was a quiet sadistic chuckle and Iruka felt all his blood freeze at the ominous sound. The chuckle sounded familiar to the brunette and it made his breath catch in his chest as memories surfaced from the depths of his mind.

"I'm sorry that Iruka-san feels that way, after all I've only had his best interests at heart."

_That voice... It can't be... It's impossible._

Brown eyes went very, very wide as the seated figure stood, dark hair tumbling midway down his back. Slowly the man turned to face Iruka and the younger man felt his head spin as features that haunted his nightmares came into view. It was as if the last four years had been a dream and he was back again in the hellhole that was the orphanage on that fateful night.

"..."

Iruka tried to speak, tried to scream, tried to do _something, anything_ but his body still wouldn't respond to his frantic commands. The dark-haired man moved from his end of the table, long traditional robes swishing as he strode forward with the confidence of a king in his castle. He grinned malevolently as he took in the horrified look on the brunette's face, taking in every delicious morsel of terror. He had never thought this day would come, never expected it to come and yet here was the child... Now a man who had cost him so much. The man came to a halt in front of Iruka, red eyes gleaming with malice.

"We meet again_ little mouse._ It has been a long _long _time. I see you still have my gift..."

An impossibly pale finger stroked across Iruka's scar and the brunette could feel his heart trying to pound it's way out of his chest. The red-eyed man stepped back and raised a hand to the part in his robes and pulled the fabric apart revealing a heavily scarred chest.

"And as you can see... I still have yours."

His hand moved over the ravaged skin and stopped over the largest scar. It dominated the entire left hand side of his chest and looked like a spider had crawled under the man's skin. Iruka felt bile rise in his throat as he gazed at the disfiguring mark, the memories rising to the forefront of his mind.

_A seventeen year old Iruka gazed out of the window at the rapidly approaching night and sighed deeply. It was times like this he truly loathed his life, when the darkness amplified the loneliness and emptiness in his heart. He just couldn't wait to turn eighteen and get out of this hell hole. He was utterly sick and tired of people trying to '__**help'**__ him, he didn't need any help he was perfectly fine. _

_Running a hand through his hair he sighed again and moved away from the window and toward the cold bed in the corner of the small, claustraphobic room. The keepers knew he didn't like enclosed spaces and so put him in here when he pissed them off, like today. He grit his teeth as he remembered the brute of a warden sizing him up as he protected the newest tennant from his cruel torture. _

_The overbearing wanker had thought it would be a complete riot to pick on a __**fucking toddler**__ and it had made Iruka sick to his stomach. The poor little blonde had no idea where he was and what he was doing there, the pain and confusion shining through the large blue orbs. The kid had reminded him so much of himself it almost physically hurt and the brunette decided then and there that he was going to protect the little one._

_Of course the warden and his flunkies hadn't been to pleased with his defiance but they never were and as usual it had ended up with him taking a sound beating and solitary confinement._

_A quiet tentative knock at the door roused Iruka from his thoughts and he raised a dark brow in confusion. Who would even bother knocking in this place?_

_"Ruka-Nii, you in 'dere?"_

_Iruka's eyes widened as he recognised the small voice coming from behind the door._

_"Blondie is that you?"_

_"Name's not Blondie, it's Naruto."_

_The brunette resisted the urge to laugh at the indignation in the toddlers voice._

_"Okay then Naruto what are you doing here? And how did you find out my name?"_

_There was a brief shuffling of feet that signalled the child was nervous and for some reason it made the brunette smile._

_"'Zuki told me, told me where you were too."_

_Iruka frowned at the response the only 'Zuki he could think of was Mizuki and he didn't exactly have a great history with the silver-haired teen. They quite often fought even though they were supposedly friends and the fact that he had sent the little blonde to find him left a bad taste in his mouth._

_"So why are you here?"_

_"Came to get you out..."_

_"That's sweet kid but you need to get out of here before the warden finds you out of bed."_

_The brunette could almost hear the pout from the child and rolled his eyes in exasperation._

_"Seriously Naruto you need to leave now... Before they come back."_

_"No not going wi'out you."_

_Iruka sighed at the stubborn blonde, leaning his head against the door. He didn't want him getting into anymore trouble especially because of him. He was about to tell the kid to get lost when a series of loud piercing screams echoed through the air. Instantly Iruka's head shot up and his eyes went wide with worry. Outside the door the brunette heard the toddler meep quietly the loud noise clearly distubing him._

_"Naruto what's going on out there?"_

_He tried to keep his voice as calm and as even as possible, the last thing he wanted to do right now was spook the youngster._

_"I dunno, there's lot of dark thingies."_

_Iruka resisted the urge to groan in frustration 'dark thingies' really wasn't a lot to go on. Another scream rent the air causing both of them to jump, something bad was going and the brunette knew he had to get out of there right this second. Taking a deep breath and steadying his voice he once again spoke to the blonde._

_"Can you get the door open?"_

_"Yup... 'Zuki got me da' key."_

_There was a brief scraping sound and then a familiar scrabble as the youngster fumbled to put the key in the lock. Finally after agonizing moments the lock clicked and Iruka carefully swung the door inwards. He really owed Mizuki one this time. Stepping into the corridor the teen quickly assessed the situation and no matter how he looked at it the scenario looked grim. Solemnly he took the small blonde's hand and began to move away from the accursed room only to stop in his tracks as a new sound echoed through the evening sky._

_Gunshots._

_Fear flooded Iruka as the sound of bullets whizzing through the air reached his ears and his grip around Naruto's hand tightened exponentially. _

_"Ruka-Nii... Hurts..."_

_Coming to his senses the brunette loosened his grip and smiled apologetically._

_"Come on kid, lets get out of here."_

_He scooped the blonde up into his arms and hurriedly made his way down the corridor, pointedly ignoring the sounds of chaos behind him. He had barely made it halfway down when he heard a new, unfamiliar set of voices echo down the corridor._

_"We haven't been able to find the child sir."_

_There was an animalistic growl and the sound of a gun being cocked filtered through the air._

_"Then clearly you are not trying hard enough and you do know how I hate failure."_

_"But... S-sir..."_

_"No excuses."_

_The second voice, smooth as silk was drowned out as the gun fired and the now corpse dropped to the floor. Frozen in place Iruka couldn't do anything but hold on to Naruto's tiny body, heart was pumping wildly in his chest. He knew he needed to move, needed to escape but his body refused to take a single step in any direction. It didn't help that he could feel the sheer terror pouring off his self-imposed charge and that unlike him the small blonde didn't have full control of his emotions. The child did what any child would do in this kind if situation he began to cry, the quiet whimpers filling the empty corridor._

_A squeak indicated a turning shoe and heavy footsteps began to move in their direction. Suddenly adrenaline kicked in spurring the brunette into action, he flung himself and Naruto through the nearest door which lead into the kirchen area. Panicked and frightened Iruka sprinted through the cavernous room frantically searching for an exit. He reached the back door and pulled at the knob in the vain hope that for once the idiot warden had left it open._

_No such luck, the door was barred shut._

_Behind them the door swung open and the brunette instantly ducked out of sight, hiding behind one of the many metal cabinets that littered the room. Naruto buried himself into Iruka's chest trying to stiffle his terrified cries._

_"Little mouse where are you, I can hear you crying. Come on out, I promise not to hurt you."_

_The cold yet silken voice weaved it's way into the brunette's ears causing him to shudder, it's whisper somehow sounding familiar. The little blonde nestled further into Iruka's comforting arms, tears streaming down his face. Iruka clutched the blonde tighter looking around for some kind hope but finding nothing but cold, harsh reality. Suddenly an idea struck him and he quietly pulled open the door to the cabinet he was leaning against. As silently possible he untangled himself from the toddler and placed him in the opening, grateful for the first time that the wardens were stingy bastards and didn't stock the cupboards full. Naruto made to protest but Iruka lifted a finger to his lips and shook his head. Showing surprising understanding for one so young the blonde nodded, blue eyes wide with fear. _

_Heart thumping madly in his chest Iruka shut the door._

_"Little mouse... Come out and play."_

_The brunette dove to the side making just enough noise to divert the man's attention away from the compartment that held the toddler. He heard the footsteps pause and then turn in his direction, heaving a small sigh of relief he began to stealthily move around the imposing metal cabinets of the industrial kitchen. If he could just make it to the door, he could make it out toward someone who could help them. Iruka knew he was taking a big risk but he had very little choice in the situation, it was either this or let himself be caught by the gun totting maniac._

_Nope, definitely not an option._

_The man appeared to have stopped in the center of the room and the brunette held his breath as he crawled silently toward his goal. The door was in sight and he made a last minute dash toward it in an attempt to slip out unnoticed. _

_His break for freedom was abruptly halted as a hand grabbed the back of his shirt almost strangling him as it forcefully hauled him backwards. _

_"Ah... There is my little mouse."_

_Uncontrollable fear flooded through Iruka as he was spun around and forced back against the wall. Heavy arms leaned against his windpipe and chest, constricting his breathing, holding him firmly in place. He fought briefly but the pressure at his throat intensified causing a wave of dizziness that made him go slack against the wall._

_"Well, well, well what do we have here?"_

_Hot breath brushed along the brunette's skin causing him to shudder violently in revulsion. Again the voice sounded familiar to Iruka, almost like the ghost of something long forgotten but for whatever reason he couldn't remember. Why did he feel like he knew this man?_

_A cool finger slid under his chin and lifted his eyes to meet his captors. In that single moment Iruka got all the answers he'd ever need._

_Blood red eyes bored back into his own frightened brown, the unusual black markings almost hypnotic. Even if he hadn't recognized the cruel mocking face complete with sadistic grin, Iruka would have been able to pick out those eyes anywhere._

_The eyes of his parents murderer._

_For a moment the dark-haired man looked confused. But then the finger that had been under Iruka's chin moved up his face to reverently trace the prominent scar, his grin widening further as he recognized the distinctive mark._

_"Now I remember this... That was a fun night." He cooed._

_Iruka felt pure fury replace the fear he felt and he once again began to struggle against the other man. Seemingly impressed by his spunk the dark-haired man laughed but refused to relinquish his vice like grip on the teen._

_"Now little mouse I said I wasn't going to hurt you, but if you try my patience then I'll have to punish you."_

_The brunette glared and refused to back down fighting so much that it took the older man's entire body weight to keep him pinned in place. Clearly no longer in the mood for games the man delivered a quick blow to Iruka's crotch instantly causing him to cry out in pain and cease moving._

_"I warned you... Don't test my patience."_

_A pained glare was all he got in response and the dark haired man sighed._

_"This could be made so much easier if you do as you're told."_

_"Fuck you asshole."_

_Again there was a sigh._

_"All I want is one little answer, it's not that much to ask is it?"_

_Iruka's eyes narrowed dangerously even though his face was pained. The man raised a photo in front of him and the brunette schooled his expression into neutrality as he recognized the blonde he currently had stashed away._

_Kyubbi had come for Naruto?_

_It made absolutely no sense, what had the toddler done to deserve such wrath?_

_"If you tell me where the brat is I will let you go."_

_The teen didn't believe those words for a second, all he could do was stall and pray someone came to find them however unlikely it may be._

_"I've never seen that brat before in my life and even if I had why would I tell __**you."**_

_A dark chuckle grated across Iruka's ears making him wince, red eyes staring unflinchingly into his own brown orbs._

_"You're lying little mouse and I do so hate it when people lie to me."_

_The man's eyes were shining with malevolence as he fished in his pocket for something. After a few fleeting seconds he withdrew his hand clutching a switchblade, flicking the ornate blade from it's sheath the dark-haired man smiled perversely. Iruka's eyes widened as he recognized the blade, it was the very one that had given him his scar._

_"Look familiar?" The man mocked "Why don't I give you two a reunion?"_

_Before the brunette could even move, even blink the blade became a silver flash of light and white hot pain erupted across his face. Iruka screamed as hot blood began to run down his face from the reopened scar. He thrashed against the psychopath who held him captive, no longer caring for his safety just knowing he had to get away from the madman. The dark-haired man just smiled sickeningly before delivering another blow to the teens groin. The brunette fell to his knees, silent tears streaming down his face mingling with the blood as the man delivered a few more kicks to the abdomen for good measure._

_"I warned you, now tell me what I need to know."_

_He grabbed hold of Iruka's hair and dragged him to his feet. The teen winced as he felt some of the hair pull at the roots and he took a steadying breath._

_"F-fuck y-you asshole." He ground out through bloodied lips. _

_The brunette saw the knife move again and this time pain erupted in his side as he felt the blade sink into his flesh. _

_"This could all be over, just tell me what I need to know now... TELL ME!"_

_Face contorted in pain Iruka closed his eyes mentally cursing the man, screaming as the knife was twisted deeper. Waves of agony eminated from the wound and it took absolutely everything the brunette had left in him to remain standing. He refused to give the psycho the satisfaction of knowing just how much he had hurt him. Slowly Iruka reopened his eyes fighting down the wave of nausea that accompanied it and fixed his gaze on the menacing eyes in front of him. He stared hard at a point between the man's two eyes and summoning the last of rapidly waining strength spat with as much venom as he could muster. _

_The move clearly caught the older man off guard as he recoiled letting go of Iruka's hair, a look of utter revulsion crossings his features. He wiped a hand down his face in an attempt to clean it but only succeeded in smearing the mixtue of blood and saliva more. _

_"You little fucker!" _

_The man growled ferally the substance wiped across his face only serving to enhance the effect of the wild animal. He stepped forward brandishing the knife like a talon and pressed it flush against Iruka's throat, digging it in just hard enough to break the skin. Iruka tried not to panic as he felt a thin rivule of blood run down his throat instead he focused on not moving about to much as to make the gash deeper._

_Kind of hard when your body is already shaking._

_Soft, hot, vile smelling breath ghosted across his ear as the man once again spoke._

_"I was going to end it quick but now you've wore my patience thin. I'm going to take great pleasure in breaking you..." _

_"NO!"_

_A child's voice echoed through the desolate kitchen and Iruka felt fear run through him._

_**Stupid kid... should've stayed hidden.**_

_The next few seconds seemed to pass in slow-motion. The brunette watched as the small blonde barrelled forward into the man's legs, his small shoulders connecting squarely with his knees. There was a moment of wide eyed shock and the dark-haired man let out a brief scream as Naruto bit down hard into his calf. Momentarily distracted Iruka took advantage of the situation and dove forward tackling him to the ground._

_The adult and not quite adult fell, colliding harshly with the ground. The knife span from the pale man's grasp and skidded across the tiles far from both of their reach. Regaining his composure the psychopath kicked Iruka off of him sending the younger brunette flying across the floor. He clambered to his feet and ambled over to the injured teen, blood seaping into his dark clothing and dripping on the floor. With very little effort he grabbed Iruka by the throat and lifted him off the floor._

_"I'm going to take great pleasure in squeezing the life out of you and then I'm going to kill the brat."_

_Gasping for the precious oxygen Iruka stared down the brute holding him by the throat. _

_"O-over my d-dead b-body."_

_The sickening smile was back._

_"That can be arranged."_

_"N-not b-before you a-asshole."_

_The sound of a gun being cocked split the deathly silence, wide red eyes looked downwards and saw the barrel of his own gun lodged firmly against his chest. Before the man could react Iruka pulled the trigger._

_**BANG. BANG. BANG**_

_Three shots echoed through the air and tore through the dark-haired man's chest cavity. Blood spurted from the wound coating both of them thoroughly. He didn't make a sound as he fell backwards still clutching at the brunette's throat and Iruka landed heavily as he fell. Seconds passed and finally the grip around Iruka's throat became slack, gasping he rolled off of the now motionless body utterly spent and quite convinced he was dying. The last this he remembered seeing before he blacked out was tear filled blue eyes and a panicked voice screaming his name._

Iruka came out of his memories shaking and promptly vomited on the floor. Itachi and Kisame recoiled and dropped him like a sack of potatoes clearly not wanting to get dirty. The dark-haired man laughed lightly and crouched in front of the brunette.

"Nice to see I made such an impression."

Feeling completely vilified Iruka could do little except stare blankly at the floor. His head was pounding and black spots were dancing in front of his eyes.

It was too much, it was all to much for him to take in.

"I think we're done for today Madara-Sensei. He's looking a little peaky."

Itachi's voice was tinged with cruel amusement as he looked at the pathetic image Iruka portrayed.

"Yes I think you're right. Take him away and clean him up, we'll talk again when Iruka-san is feeling more like himself."

The two men bowed and quickly hauled the brunette out the room. Finally alone the man known as Madara-Sensei smiled knowing that all the pawns were finally moving into place.

~End Chapter 16~

A/N: Gah sorry... Life has decided to be an UTTER shit recently. Stupid asshole work collegues screwing people over and generally being UTTER C**TS! Sorry to use such foul language but I think it shows how awful the last two weeks have been.

So yeah... Sorry if this chapter is confusing and long... Wow didn't realise it was that long. Eek.

Reviewers shall get some Smaell lovin'... Okay that sounded creepy O.o lol.


	17. Preparations

A/N: So once again I'm in work writing this random fic, my manager is sitting behind me being his usual sarcastic self and my other workmate is egging him on in the 'lets take the piss outta Smaell game.' Thing is I wouldn't have it any other way ^_^

Anywho... Lets carry on with this before my muses run away again.

Chapter 17: Preparations

Kakashi gave a deep sigh as he stared blankly at the coffee table in front of him. His head was pounding from the overload of information and the all consuming feeling of guilt that he just couldn't shake. He knew that the situation had been out of his control but that still didn't stop him feeling completely wretched at how it had all turned out. Iruka was in Kyubbi's clutches and there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it, at least not at that exact moment in time.

But oh he had plans.

Big, crazy and quite possible suicidal plans.

But before he put them into action he had a few things to arrange. Steeling himself mentally he went climbed out onto the shared balcony and knocked on the glass door of Shizune's apartment. It took a few moments but the dark-haired woman appeared and slid open the pane of glass.

"Hatake..." Her voice was tinged with disdain.

"Shizune-san, you need to leave and take the kids somewhere safe right now."

Kakashi's demeanor was totally professional and Shizune instantly noticed the change, shuddering slightly at the sheer cold eminating from the silver-haired man. She met his gaze and was greeted with dead emotionless eyes that reflected nothing but intent. Something was wrong, very, very wrong.

"What happened?"

There was a momentary flicker of some strong emotion in the mis-matched eyes but it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"They have Iruka."

The gasp was virtually inaudible but was still there, Shizune's eyes darkened as her hand covered her mouth.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, they sent Konan after him."

"Fuck."

The curse was unexpected but in all honesty Kakashi's had thought and said a lot worse when he'd discovered the situation. Shizune's reaction was certainly more than warrented.

"So where are we going?"

"You are taking the kids to an acquaintance of mine, it's not safe to go to Tsunade's. He's said that he'll ensure you and the kids are safe."

"And what are you going to be doing?"

The silver-haired man didn't answer the dark-haired woman's question and purposefully averted her gaze. Realising the man's intentions Shizune gasped once again.

"Are you insane! Going after him is suicide and you know it."

"I have to. I can't leave him there with them. I..."

Dark eyes met mis-matched red and gray and the two adults shared a moment of understanding, Shizune felt a pang of regret for judging the obviously lost and lonely man so harshly. Perhaps she had been wrong in her assessment of Kakashi? There appeared to be a lot more hidden under the carefully constucted facade than she had originally thought. It was funny in a morbid kind of way that all it had taken to break down the walls was a certain brunette schoolteacher and a gang of riotous yet traumatised children. It was an interesting situation, seemingly plucked out of one of those cheesy romance novels Jiraiya used to write.

"Kakashi... You can't honestly think you'll get him back."

"I won't know unless I try, this is the only shot Iruka's got and you know it. Kyubbi won't just let him waltz out of there even if they get what they want, they'll kill him just to make an example. At least this way he has a chance, tiny as it may be."

The woman couldn't repute Kakashi's words, she knew deep down that the silver-haired man was speaking the truth. Kyubbi were utterly ruthless and merciless and wouldn't hesitate to 'remove' anyone who had slighted their pride. And Iruka had certainly slighted it by taking in Kakashi and the kids, in a big way. The group truly loathed humanitarians and generally good people, finding them somewhat wretched. It was just unfortunate the brunette fell into both of those categories, it made him their perfect victim.

"So who is this acquaintance?"

She asked grimacing at the dark twist her thoughts had taken. Kakashi handed her a scrap of paper containg an address.

"His name is Ibiki Morino. He's ex-special forces and strangely enough Iruka's boss."

"Iruka's boss?"

"Yeah he's the headmaster of Naruto's school, it's strange I know. But I trust him when he says he'll take care of you, he's never been anything but honest and forthright."

The dark-haired nodded her assent and went to shut the door, just as it was closing Kakashi put his hand out stopping it's arc. Shizune looked up shocked at the action but relaxed when the man gave her a small eye smile.

"Be careful..."

Genuinely surprised by the words Shizune just nodded in reply shutting the door slowly as she did so. When it was closed tight and the silver-haired man was out of sight she leaned her head against the door and muttered.

"You too idiot."

Kakashi moved through the streets of Konoha with purpose and deadly grace. People moved out of his way as he passed, fearful looks on their faces but the silver-haired man ignored them as he had more important things to focus on. He was reawakening his 'other' persona and after locking the wolf away for so long he was afraid it would consume him.

It may seem strange to others that Kakashi would feel that way but in order to survive the cruelty of what was asked of him as a Kyubbi agent he'd had to fracture his personality. So there was Kakashi and there was Wolf and Wolf was coming out to play.

Eyes glinting with fire he moved forwards toward his destination, he had a lot to get ready before he made his move and he was sure that his 'eternal rival' would be more than happy to assist him. After all Gai had just as big of a grudge against Kyubbi as he did.

The silver-haired man reached the hidden dojo in record time, making short work of the winding corridors that made up the building. Soon enough the doors to his home away from home loomed before him and he pushed through them with ease. As usual Gai was not immediately present but Kakashi wasn't worried he knew the man would show up soon enough, he always did.

Sure enough after a few minutes of waiting the man appeared on the balcony overlooking the sparring area. He smiled broadly as he recognised his guest and casually leapt over the barrier to land gracefully on the matted floor. However as the green clad man approached he immediately noticed the difference in his friend, something bad had happened, very bad.

"Gai... " The greeting was curt and his voice was hard.

"Wolf-san."

Gai knew better than to call his friend by his given name right now because it would only serve to piss the other man off royally. At this precise moment in time Hatake Kakashi no longer exsisted, there was Wolf and only Wolf.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The silver-haired man narrowed his eyes, brows drawing together as he frowned.

"I need your help."

Dark, bushy eyebrows shot into Gai's hairline as he registered what Wolf had actually asked him. Things must truly be dire if the other man was asking for help.

"What has happened my friend?"

"They took him."

The statement was concise, straight to the point and lacked any kind of emotion. Of course there was only person that the silver-haired man could be talking about. Only one person that Kakashi cared enough about to release his psychotic personna to save and the thought of Iruka being in Kyubbi's clutches made Gai's heart clench painfully in his chest.

"I shall help you any way I can my friend. What do you intend to do?"

Mis-matched eyes hardened exponentially causing the dark-haired man to shudder and if the look hadn't done it the next words out of the silver-haired man's mouth would have.

"I plan to break in there and get him out, slaughtering as many of the fuckers as I can on the way."

The tone was so serious and filled with dark malice that Gai didn't believe for a second that he wouldn't do it. If he didn't loathe Kyubbi and everything it stood for with an absolute passion he would almost feel sorry for Wolf's potential victims.

Almost but not quite.

"What do you need from me then Wolf-san?"

A cruel smile twisted Wolf's features.

"Weapons, lots of them, some major backup and a quick getaway should we need it."

"Done, done and done. It shouldn't take me more than few hours to arrange the weapons and the getaway. The backup however may be tricky not many people are willing to go up against Kyubbi."

Wolf seemed to contemplate this for a moment and then just shrugged nonchalantly.

"If worst comes to worse just call ANBU."

"ANBU are you insane! They'll take you out as well as the Kyubbi agents!"

"Worth it if they get Iruka out of there safely."

Gai's frown deepened, what was being asked of him was essentially to murder his best friend. The black-ops had a 'shoot on sight' order out on Kakashi and he knew should they become involved then he was as good as shooting himself. But the silver-haired man appeared to be serious in his request knowing full well the consequences.

"I will try and arrange something so it does not come to that eventuality."

Wolf nodded in response and walked into the back room of the dojo intent on preparing himself for the mammoth task ahead. Knowing better than to follow the other man Gai sighed deeply and made his way to his own quarters, he had some preparations of his own to make.

The small, dingy room was dusty from disuse but the silver-haired man wasn't at all bothered about the dilapidated state of the room, all that mattered to him was the contents. He stalked forward silently toward the far end of the room, in the shadows there appeared to be a small shrine of some sorts. At its centre were two short swords encased in ornately decorated silver sheaths and engraved on the hilt were a pair of snarling wolves.

With a reverence that bespoke something truly precious Wolf removed the blades from the stand. Slowly, carefully he turned the swords over inspecting the sheaths for any damage but as he expected there was none, they had been kept in pristine condition. He grasped the hilt of the sword and with a quick, well practiced movement he withdrew the glittering blade


	18. Hell in a Hand Basket

Warning: This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature, violence, blood and foul language. Please note that you have been warned.

Human Nature

Chapter 18: Hell in a Hand-Basket.

Iruka cracked open his eyes and winced as natural light assaulted his unfocused senses, groaning in discomfort he lifted a still slightly shaking hand to rub the gunk out of the brown orbs. Slowly the brunette's vision came back into focus and as he took in the room around him Iruka remembered the dire reality of his situation.

He'd been kidnapped by Kyubbi.

And his parents murderer who he had believed to be dead at his own hand was still very much alive and the mastermind behind everything.

Bile churning in his stomach Iruka had never felt so ill in his entire life and if he hadn't already emptied the contents earlier he was pretty sure he would be doing so right now. His lower regions were also letting him know about another immediate problem, nature was certainly calling. The brunette looked around the room eagerly for anything that remotely resembled a bathroom or toilet. After a few brief seconds he spotted a small commode a little way from the bed and instantly started to move his sluggish body toward the edge of the bed.

At that precise moment Iruka noticed two things.

Number one: He was tethered to the bed like a dog. Not exactly unexpected in his current situation but it still made him feel trapped, controlled and angry.

Number two: Someone had changed his clothing instead of his shirt and jeans he was clad in a simple forest green yukata. This was a little more disconcerting and he shuddered at the idea of one of these Kyubbi fuckers seeing him naked and doing god knows what to him while he was unconscious.

He pushed the mortifying thoughts and focused on dealing with the task at hand as he didn't know how much longer his bladder was going to hold. Iruka pulled himself up into a sitting position and tentatively tested the strength of his legs; they were a bit shaky still but felt strong enough that they would support his weight. Bracing himself the brunette pushed up from the bed into a standing position only wobbling once. Pleased that he wasn't about to fall flat on his face Iruka hobbled over to the commode to go about his business.

Five minutes later found the brunette sat once again on the plush bed, isolated with his thoughts. He'd never in a million years anticipated something like this to happen. He'd expected Kyubbi to come in all guns blazing and try to steal the kids away into the night, never to be seen again. This underhanded tactic hadn't once even been considered because they hadn't considered themselves all _that _important, they only had one skilled fighter among them and he had been severely injured not long ago. It made the most logical sense to just try and overpower their small group, cutting right to the chase and taking them with brutal force.

It appeared that both he and Kakashi had miscalculated quite spectacularly.

Kakashi...

Iruka's heart ached as he thought of the silver-haired man; so much had happened in such a short period of time that it made his head spin. Iruka truly hoped the man had realized what was going on and gotten away with the kids. He knew Kakashi was a practical man and would follow their plan but the brunette wished he could have seen them all one last time to say goodbye. The pain in Iruka's chest amplified to an almost unbearable level and he felt his eyes well up with tears.

He was never going to see any of them again.

Lost in his grief the brunette didn't notice as the door to the room creaked open and a shadowy figure slipped in. The figure moved toward the bed silently like a feline and sat down the opposite side the bed, the sudden dip causing Iruka to spin around at the sudden intrusion. Brown eyes went wide as the tanned man jumped from the bed as though he'd been burned, scrabbling along the floor as far as the leash would allow.

"Now, now Iruka-san is that any way to greet your host?"

"Don't you mean my captor!" Iruka snarled back, eyes flashing fire and defiance in spite of his fear.

Madara laughed loudly and twisted his body around to face the brunette crossing his legs on the bed like an overgrown child. Iruka tried not to outwardly show the fear and disgust at the jovial looking man but he was finding it harder with each passing moment, the long buried memories of his past bubbling to the surface.

"Do I frighten you?"

Iruka deigned not to answer; he did not want to give the sick bastard the satisfaction.

"Sensei, Sensei you of all people should know its rude not to answer when spoken to. I think you need to be... Punished."

Madara pulled a small black box from the drapes of his robes and the brunette heard the click of a button before he was engulfed in pain. It seared through his body starting from the leash attached to his right ankle and ripped through every nerve ending, causing an agonized scream to be tore from Iruka's throat. Although it probably only lasted for fleeting seconds, but to the brunette it seemed to be an eternity. Then as suddenly as it had arrived the agony vanished, leaving Iruka a panting mess on the floor.

"Now are you going to answer me or do I have to give you another little shock?"

"G-go f-fuck y-yours-self, you s-sick bastard."

There was a dark chuckle.

"Ah as eloquent as ever, I was so hoping you hadn't lost your spirit. It'll make it that much more fun and satisfying to break you."

The brunette tried not to shudder at the sinister words, but his body was out of his control and it was reacting instinctively. Madara smiled perversely at the reaction and clicked the power switch on, sending Iruka into convulsions as electricity coursed through his body.

"Do you know how many times I died the night you shot me?..."

The younger man's head lolled drunkenly as he fought to remain alert.

"Six... I died six times and each time I came back the pain became worse. Do you have any idea the agony you put me through? Well you soon will, I'll take you to the brink of hell and then drag you kicking and screaming all the way back."

Iruka tried to raise his head, tried to curse at the loathsome man but his body and mind just would not respond. The brunette knew that this was probably going to be where he perished but God damn it he would not go down easily. He'd fought this man before and he would continue to do so until the last gasp of breath left his lungs. More pain shrouded his body as it was assaulted by the current for a third time and Iruka felt his consciousness dimming. Madara apparently had other ideas and moved from his seat to kneel next to the other man.

"Oh no you don't Iruka-san, I need you awake."

The voice was like rough cut velvet and hissed into the brunette's ear as a thin yet strong hand reached inside the folds of the yukata to grasp at his nether regions and squeeze hard. A different kind of pain erupted through Iruka's body, his consciousness coming into sharp focus as he felt sharp nails drive their way into the sensitive flesh. He couldn't help but cry out and whimper as the agony tore through him, almost crippling him.

"That's more like it. Now Iruka-san where were we? Oh yes... Agony..."

The click of the button echoed through the room shortly followed by the brunette's screams.

When the torture came to a stop this time Madara did something quite unexpected, he threaded his arms under Iruka's legs and arms and lifted him bridal style back to the bed. The dark-haired man laid the brunette down gently and Iruka hoped against hope that this was it for the time being.

He should have known he was horribly, horribly wrong.

Madara crawled over him and sat back on his knees, looking every bit the predator Iruka knew him to be. There was a cruel, sinister smirk on his features that made the brunette's stomach curl and then drop out through his feet like a lead balloon.

"I've had years of time to contemplate just how I would make you suffer if I ever came across you again and do you know for the longest time I had no idea how to do it... That was until I saw you with your precious Hatake and suddenly the words you said to me all those years ago came filtering back... _Fuck you asshole... _"

Iruka's eyes went very wide, surely the sick, sadistic fuck wasn't implying what he thought he was implying.

"...Well I think I'm going to do just that..."

Oh god he was, genuine terror gripped at his heart and Iruka began to struggle with as much gusto as he could manage. Madara just laughed at the brunette's weak attempt at escape.

"Iruka, Iruka I've waited so long to exact my revenge and I plan to do so with you watching every move I make. By time I'm finished with you no one, especially not Hatake, will ever want to touch you..."

The younger man's eyes widened, what was this bastard implying? Did Kakashi really want him or was this just another mind game, to give him hope that someone did possibly give a shit? Seeing the doubt and confusion on Iruka's face Madara laughed cruelly.

"You didn't know? How delightful... I will make it so you will beg for death, broken and alone knowing that you pushed away someone who cared. "

The brunette began to thrash, his arms flailing wildly about but he was quickly pinned by the much more experienced man. A pale hand slowly moved down Iruka's body to the sash keeping the yukata tied together, the digits circling the clasps almost teasingly.

"No... S-stop... Y-you can't do this." Iruka implored.

Madara's red eyes span wildly taking on an almost crazed look.

"I think you'll find I can, so be a good little mouse and scream for me."

He ripped open the fabric exposing the tan body to the elements and causing the brunette to quietly whimper.

"Louder..."

Sharp nails etched their way down Iruka's skin leaving tracks of blood welling up in their wake. The brunette whimpered again but refused to give the insane man any more than that, even though his whole body felt like it was on fire. Enraged by the lack of a reaction Madara raised his hand and bought it down with a sharp crack on Iruka's face.

"Scream God Damn it SCREAM!"

The brunette remained silent and closed his eyes trying to picture himself somewhere, anywhere else. He thought back to a few days earlier, sitting in the park with the children casually enjoying a picnic in the sunshine. He could see Naruto pushing Hinata on the tree swing and Neji and Sasuke lounging in the shade of one of the many giant oaks littering the park. Nothing could pierce this bubble of perfection, no one able to permeate the tranquil scene, the pain which had been consuming him mere background noise.

All of sudden a loud, high pitched siren ram-raided through the beautiful scene, bringing Iruka back to reality. Brown eyes flew open and stared up at the man above him, who looked thunderous. Seconds later Kisame rushed into the room a malicious grin on his features, Madara looked less than impressed at the intrusion and glared at the shark like man.

"What on earth is going on? Why are the alarms going off?"

"Forgive me Sensei but it's Hatake, he's here."

"What?" The voice was disbelieving.

"He's here, in the building."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two men and then a small evil smile broke out across the dark-haired man's face.

"Kisame I have an idea, meet me in the conference room and bring Iruka-san with you."

"Yes Sensei."

Wolf cocked the gun at the trembling guards head and waited patiently for the answer to his question. The guard stared down the barrel of the Glock and gulped, eyes round with fear and pants distinctly damper than five minutes previous. The silver-haired man began to gently squeeze the trigger, enough to emphasize the intent but not enough to fire the weapon.

"T-they're o-on the 62nd f-floor s-sir."

Wolf raised an eyebrow at the terrified man before raising the gun away from the guards face. The man let out an audible sigh of relief and sagged visibly as his ordeal appeared to be coming to an end.

"Get out of here."

The guard didn't need to be told twice and fairly fled for his life running out through the double doors out into the street. The assassin almost laughed at the sheer cowardice but he had more important things on his mind, like how exactly he was going to make it to the 62nd floor without becoming riddled with bullet holes. The silver-haired man reached into his coat and pulled out a few smoke grenades and taking a deep breath hurled them into the grand-entrance of the Akatsuki tower.

For a moment there was silence but as the grenades exploded the whole room was flung into chaos. The sound of rifles being cocked and readied echoed through the cavernous room. Wolf listened intently picking out the individual sounds and therefore each of his targets, happy that he had their locations pinpointed the silver-haired man began his assault.

He moved into the entryway under the shroud of the smoke, in each hand was one of the short swords he had picked up from Gai's. With the grace and stealth of a feline he found his first target and before the brute of a man even had chance to react he found his throat slit. Wolf inhaled the scent of the freshly spilt blood as it splashed on his clothing and fought down the gag that worked its way up his throat. The first kill was always the hardest in these kinds of situations and it wouldn't do to lose his composure now.

He lowered the now dead man to ground quietly and listened out for his next mark. There were still two maybe three guards in the room and the smoke was beginning to thin, he had to move fast. Locating the next target Wolf skulked forward the previously pristine blades in his hands tainted red with blood. Very much like the first man the second was hulking, brutish and apparently very dumb and like the first man he went down without a struggle a quick blade to the heart effectively snuffing out the man's life.

Things were going far too well and the silver-haired man should have known his luck wouldn't last. The smoke had cleared to virtually nothing and that left him exposed to his targets. Of course it also meant that he could see them but when he could hunt by sound alone it wasn't exactly an advantage.

He quickly ducked behind one of the massive pillars dominating the entryway, the two remaining guards were situated behind the heavily fortified main reception desk which was directly in front of the lift. The two men in question were currently barking orders down an intercom, demanding back up. Wolf smirked as an idea formed in his head, it was a little crazy but it may buy him enough time to dispose of these two before back-up arrived. He quickly removed the clips of his guns and pocketed them before throwing the belt holding his fire arms out into plain sight.

"I'm coming out, I'm unarmed..."

Wolf walked out into the centre of the hallway his hands up in the air, long dark coat swishing around his body. The two guards looked at one another aghast and then smirked as though it was their lucky day. Slowly they came out from behind the bulletproof barrier, their rifles trained on the silver-haired man. They approached with caution but Wolf didn't mind, in fact it made things easier for him.

"Put your hands behind your head." The smaller of the two men called in a sniveling tone.

The silver-haired man complied readily placing his hands behind his head, smirking behind his mask. Seeing the assassin so readily comply with their requests the two guards relaxed their weapons a fraction.

This mistake would cost them dearly.

While Wolf had removed his visible firearm, the guards had failed to notice that his blades were nowhere in sight. Quick as lightening Wolf brought his hands down from behind his head letting fly the small swords that he had concealed in the sleeves. The two men didn't even know what hit them, all they saw was two flashes of white light before their world went dark.

The silver-haired man watched as the two bodies slumped to the floor and quickly strode forward to retrieve his weapons. He didn't have much time before the backup arrived and he wanted to be prepared. Wolf ran to the lift doors and pulled out a string of grenades and plucking one off he quickly attached it to the lift door, rigging the pins with thin piano wire to pull out as the lift doors opened. The grind of gears alerted Wolf to the lift moving, he quickly retreated to behind the reinforced desk and waited for the inevitable explosion.

He didn't have to wait long.

There was a ding and the lift door slowly opened. There was a moment of silent anticipation and then the whole world seemed to explode.

The explosion shook the entryway causing fixtures to fall away from the walls and cracks to appear in the marble. Wolf quickly got to his feet and pulled out his trusty pistol aiming at the decimated shaft and the screams echoing from within. He squeezed the trigger gently, firing off three shots before ducking down behind the desk once more as a barrage of gunfire rained overhead.

Damn he was rusty, he should have been able to wipe out everyone in that lift with ease but his aim was still a little off.

Silence rang clear through the air as the surviving thugs quickly reloaded their automatic weapons. The silver-haired man lay in wait; he could be patient, it was better to be slightly slower and alive than quick and dead. The reloading finished and a second hail of bullets flew through the air, Wolf simply closed his eyes and focused in on the bullets trajectory to pinpoint his assailants. The silence fell once again and the assassin sprang into action, he jumped to his feet and let rip a volley of shots through the air. The dull thunk of bullets piercing flesh rang clearly and the bodies hit the floor simultaneously. Satisfied with his work Wolf moved forward to the destroyed lift carriage, it was time for him to go up in the world.

Stepping over the somewhat charred corpses the silver-haired man made his way to the back of the compartment and felt a triumphant grin tug at his features. Although the front end of the lift had been completely decimated by the explosion, the back end and subsequently the control panel had remained relatively unscathed. It was probably due to the sheer amount of people that had been crammed into the lift, the mass of bodies absorbing the brunt of the explosions impact. Wolf pulled off the front of the panel and did a quick re-wiring job so that the computer believed the doors to be closed, he then punched in 'floor 59' and held on as the machinery ground and whined but none the less began moving.

The journey was slow and the unpleasant odor of burned flesh didn't make it any more bearable. While he was waiting Wolf took stock of what weapons and ammo he had left, so far he'd done well and been fairly conservative but he knew that wouldn't last. The men he'd disposed of had only been the welcoming committee, once he hit the upper floors he would begin to struggle. That was where the trained killers were rather than the grunts he'd been dealing with thus far.

The lift came to an abrupt, juddering halt between floors and Wolf couldn't resist a sly smirk, it appeared that they weren't all idiots in this place. Gathering his small arsenal together he located the escape hatch and pushed open the stiff door to escape to the roof of the carriage. The fresh air hit him the face like a slap and sharpened all of his senses immediately. Inhaling a lungful of the clean, untainted air the silver-haired man weighed up his options and smiled as a delightfully absurd notion prickled the corners of his mind.

Rummaging around in one of the many covert pockets of his coat Wolf located a set of karabiners and hooked them onto the thick steel rope holding the lift in place. He remembered seeing this in some ridiculously over the top action movie several years ago and had thought at the time that the physics of the idea had seemed pretty sound. Biting back a crazed chuckle Wolf had to wonder at just how the brain worked under pressure if this was the best it could come up with.

Ignoring the signs of his impending insanity the silver-haired man pulled out one of the semi-automatic pistols strapped to his belt and aimed it at the bolt beneath his feet that fastening the thick cable to the compartment. With a quick prayer he let rip, severing the cable. There was a split second of nothing and then the lift began to plummet downwards unable to remain stationary with only one attached cable. This in turn began pulling the cable Wolf was attached to upwards and toward his goal.

The silver-haired man came to a jerky stop at the top of the shaft and quickly unhooked himself from the rope before gracefully swinging to the thin ledge behind the closed doors of the 59th floor. Digging his fingers into the gaps Wolf began pulling, carefully measuring his strength as to not over balance and fall to his death. After a few minutes of tugging the doors finally gave way and slid open.

Wolf cocked his gun and quickly surveyed the immediate area, there didn't appear to be anyone around and it sent a shudder of worry through his spine. Something didn't feel right. With fluid grace he moved out into the corridor, checking all the angles to ensure that he was safe, but it was a needless exercise the entire floor was deserted.

"What is going on here?" The assassin murmured to himself.

His attention was suddenly drawn to the end of the corridor as a mechanical whine signaled movement. The executive elevator was moving and that set Wolf instantly on edge and he flung himself into cover and waited, stilling his breathing he quickly analyzed his options. The lift coming down was certainly a stroke of luck, the floors above the 59th were safeguarded with all kinds of defensive measures and could only be accessed through a single key carded lift. The last time he'd been here he'd been able to secure an executive keycard before entry but he seriously doubted the same one would work again.

The familiar ding signalled the arrival of the elevator and the silver-haired man waited with bated breath as the doors slowly slid open. Taking a deep breath he flung himself out from his hiding place arms outstretched, guns at the ready. He froze as he reached his next piece of cover, instead of the executive goons he'd been expecting there was what appeared to be a manequin sat on an office chair.

Cautiouly Wolf approached and his mis-matched eyes went wide as he recognized the clothing that adorned the dummy.

They were Iruka's, from the night he'd been taken.

Feeling a little sick in his stomach the silver-haired man instantly saw what the twisted fucks were saying.

_We have him, come and get him..._

Growling, Wolf pushed the chair out into the corridor not liking the ominous feeling that accompanied it and angrily jabbed the button that would take him to the 62nd floor, the top of the Akatsuki tower. If the bastards wanted him then they would have him and he would take great pleasure in showing them exactly just what he could do.

The lift moved quickly upto the 62nd floor and Wolf felt the thrum of adrenaline and anticipation run through him. The doors opened but the silver-haired man didn't move out of the way this time. They were expecting him and wanted him to reach them, otherwise they wouldn't have let him into the lift. He casually stepped out into corridor his lazy posture betraying nothing of his intent. He shoved his hands in his pockets, the image of a calm collected individual affixed in place but behind the mask the assassin's mind was whirring furiously.

Soon enough the doors to the grand hall loomed in front of him. Wolf scoffed mentally at the over the top decadence and just pushed the doors open, striding into the cavernous room. Wolf tried to ignore the memories of when he'd last been in the hall but the recently healed wound in his side ached in rememberance. The silver-haired man crossed the vast space, eyes trained forward on the door to the conference room at the other end.

Wolf could feel his stomach churning as he approached the double doors, he wasn't entirely sure what he would find beyond them. The grip on his gun tightened as he prodded the doors open with the barrel, the door didn't appear to be trapped. The silver-haired man laughed at the thought, this whole scenario was nothing but a giant trap but undetered he moved onwards into the room.

The conference room was utterly silent and shrouded in darkness. The uneasy feeling in the assassin's gut had returned with alarming intensity and with great care he wove inbetween the numerous cushy chairs keeping an eye out for any sign of movement. Finally Wolf reached the head of the table, where the large executive chair was facing away. Slowly a pale hand reached out and span around the chair around and the silver-haired man felt his breath catch in his throat.

Iruka sat naked in the chair, held up by thin ropes around his wrists arms and throat. The tanned body was marred with deep scratches and his eyes held the look of someone who had been heavily sedated. Without even thinking he instantly began to untie the brunette, who looked up dazed but with some recognition in his eyes.

"Oh God Iruka what have they done to you...?"

"Nothing nearly as bad as what we have planned for you Hatake-san."

The voice startled the silver-haired but not as much as the click of a safety being released, nor the cool feel of metal pressing against his temple.

_Fuck..._

~End Chapter 18~

A/N: Gah... I struggled so much with this, action scenes are sooooo not my forte. Anywho we're getting close to the climax now! YAY! It's nearly finished!

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed.


	19. Inevitable Meetings

A/N: *Gets on knees and begs for forgiveness* OMFG how long has this taken me!? I'm soooo sorry, I had total block on this T_T which decided to unblock at 4 o'clock this morning *Facepalm*

Human Nature

Chapter 19: Inevitable Meetings

"Hello Hatake-san... or should that be Sempai?"

Wolf froze as he felt the barrel of the gun rest against his skull and cursed his bad luck. He'd been far too careless in his haste to get to Iruka. Behind him Itachi just chuckled malevolently and pressed the muzzle of the gun deeper into the mass of silvery blood stained hair.

"Kisame tie this traitor up."

The hulking man emerged from the shadows flexing a piece of thin steel rope between his large hands. The silver-haired man didn't dare move an inch as they stripped him of his weapons but he glared at both men, stormy eyes promising pain and retribution. Again the Uchiha just laughed and happy that the assassin was secure slowly pulled the weapon away.

Itachi then moved behind the chair on which Iruka was sat and began to undo the bindings holding him in place. The brunette's head lolled forward as the rope around his neck was removed, chocolate colored hair falling in his face obscuring his features. Something inside of Wolf twisted violently at seeing someone he cared about be so vulnerable and it must have shown _somewhere _on his face or in his body language because both of his captors _leered _at him.

"Aw... Is the big bad Wolf getting all sentimental?..." Kisame bellowed, laughing heartily as he continued. "...Although I can't really see the appeal, far too scrawny and marked for my liking."

The brute stepped forward and easily hoisted the barely conscious Iruka from the chair by his throat. He hung limply in Kisame's grip not even struggling against the hold and Wolf felt his temper flare. The silver-haired man began to struggle against his bonds, eyes flashing dangerously as he watched the brute manhandle the smaller brunette.

"Let him down you fucker or you'll regret it." Wolf snarled, twisting wildly in his bindings.

Itachi just chuckled at the show and whacked the butt of the gun across the back of his captives head. Not hard enough to knock the other man unconscious but hard enough to send a clear message to the assassin.

_You are not in charge. _

Slightly dazed from the blow the silver-haired full man just glared at the two Itachi's and unwillingly stopped struggling. Satisfied that he had Wolf's cooperation the dark-haired youth nodded to Kisame and hauled his captive up by the hair, hissing in his ear.

"You try anything at all Sempai and Kisame will break his neck faster than you can move."

Outwardly Wolf remained impassive, calm and focused but inwardly his mind flinched at the mental image Itachi was providing. He just continued to stare straight ahead and waited for the Uchiha to make the first move.

Red eyes narrowed and Itachi pushed Wolf forward, gun still trained on his back.

"To the elevator Sempai."

The silver haired man followed the order and slowly walked to the elevator, the gun pressed between his shoulder blades. Wolf bit back a growl as the youngster continued to give him commands, angrily glaring as Itachi hit the call button. The doors slid open and the three conscious member of the party filed inside.

As they began to move and Wolf's mind worked furiously trying to find any kind of advantage in the situation. But there was none, he was trapped like a rat and worse of all he had failed Iruka. A wave of bitter helplessness swept through him almost breaking his resolve. He had known that his self imposed mission had been suicidal at best but Wolf had never failed a mission and he wasn't about to start.

The elevator ground to a halt and the doors slid open. Again the barrel of the gun was pressed against into the mop of silvery hair and Itachi none to subtly motioned for him to move forward.

Outside the elevator was a long straight corridor that was just as garishly decorated as the rest of the building. It made the silver-haired man sick to his stomach knowing that the blood of many innocents had paid for the opulence. Before long the mighty double doors loomed and Wolf felt his stomach twist.

"Sensei will certainly be pleased his plan worked, who knew the great Kakashi Hatake was so easily manipulated."

The mocking and sarcasm in Itachi's voice was thinly veiled and beside him Kisame just grunted and shrugged in response, giant shoulders bobbing the unconscious brunette like a rag doll. The dark haired youth merely smiled at his partner's nonchalance and quickly procured the keycard to the door, swiping it through the electronic lock.

Moments that seemed like an eternity passed for Wolf while the computer verified the keycard and mismatched eyes narrowed into a glare as the doors swung open. Again the barrel of the gun was pressed forcefully into the silver-haired man's back, pushing him forward into the room. Senses on high alert Wolf felt a shudder run through him at the ominous aura cloaking the room, there was something very dark and evil inhabiting this room.

As they walked further inside the lights automatically switched on flooding the darkened room and Wolf felt his stomach churn violently as he recognized just where it was he had been brought to.

Blood was still smeared across the floors, now a putrid brown in color rather than the vibrant red it had once been. The stench of death lingered in the air and to anyone who hadn't been accustomed to it; it would have made them heave. For the first time since this ordeal began Wolf was grateful that Iruka was unconscious and wouldn't have to see this ghastly sight, he was sure it would have revolted the brunette to the core.

At the far end of the hall of death stood a monstrosity of a chair and in it sat a man the silver-haired man had long thought dead. There was a moment of shock as Wolf registered just who was sitting in front of him but then his lip drew up into snarl.

"_Madara_."

The elder man smiled wanly, cheek resting lazily hand.

"Ah Wolf, how is my favorite former student?"

Wolf growled audibly fists clenching tightly in his bounds as the man before him sat as calmly though he'd just woken up from a pleasant night's sleep. The sheer fury he felt toward this man was indescribable, Madara had ruined so many innocent lives, Kakashi's included, and the assassin had admittedly felt something akin to glee when he had heard about the man's demise.

_Apparent _demise.

It shouldn't really have surprised Wolf that the man had somehow cheated death, Madara had always been a slippery customer and it had taken the silver haired man years to get close enough to the man to try and exact his revenge for what he had done to Minato and his family. But by the time had arrived the Uchiha had just vanished completely and after that Wolf had no reason to stay with Kyubbi. So he had left starting the chain of events that had lead them to this point.

"Eat shit and die Uchiha."

Miss-matched eyes blazed with hatred as Madara's amused gaze met his own, the elder man waved his hand in a come-hither fashion and stood gracefully.

"I see your startling wit has returned Hatake. A pity for you really, it means I get to beat it out of you again."

Wolf stood proud in defiance even despite his disadvantage, he'd swore to himself all those years ago that he would never let this man break him. And Madara never had broken his spirit even in his darkest times.

"Just try it asshole. You never succeeded before what makes you think you will now."

Fiery eyes gleamed at the challenge and the older man rose from the chair, sweeping long hair behind him.

"Ah but you forget, this time I hold your heart in my hands."

The silver-haired man flinched as the softly spoken words echoed around the room. In his shocked anger he had forgotten about Iruka and Wolf cursed his quickness in goading the other man. As if sensing that he was being discussed the brunette let out a soft whimper of pain drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Leave him out of this Madara, he has nothing to do with you. "

Wolf's voice was cold, steely and would have had most people quaking in their boots. The Uchiha however just laughed and motioned Kisame to come forward.

"That my dear student is where you are so delightfully wrong... This man is involved with me more than you could possibly imagine."

The assassin tried not to balk as a pale hand reached out to caress a tanned cheek, loathing the man even more for pulling another distressed whimper from Iruka's lips. Madara smiled devilishly at the sound and turned gleeful eyes on Wolf, clearly enjoying both men's discomfort.

"Get your filthy hands off him Madara!"

"Quite the fangs there Hatake, so will you bow to my request then if it means I leave this little mouse be?"

Wolf froze and instantly clamped his mouth shut knowing he had given the other man too much. The older man's smile just widened exponentially and the look in the burning red eyes made the silver-haired man shudder.

"So, Hatake?"

Wolf groped around his mind for an answer that wouldn't instantly condemn both of them or betray their charges. He looked helplessly at Iruka, the young man's dark eyes sliding open for the briefest of seconds and meeting his panicked gaze. But the brunette remained stoic and gave the slightest shake of his head, whether this was voluntary or not the silver-haired man didn't know but it was enough to strengthen his resolve. They had made a promise to the kids and he wasn't about to let them down.

"You know I can't do that."

Madara heaved a deep sigh, seemingly disappointed with the man's answer.

"Most would see your loyalty as admirable... I see it as a foolhardy weakness, one I intend to eradicate along with you."

Wolf's expression didn't change, he didn't fear death only the ramifications it would inflict on others. He tensed his body ready to spring into action at any given moment. Behind him Itachi laughed softly his red eyes gleaming wickedly.

"I don't know what you hope to achieve Sempai... You're outnumbered and out-gunned."

The silver-haired man of course knew this but he had to at least try. The first blow came sailing from behind and it was sheer luck that Wolf managed to avoid it, Itachi had gotten faster since they had last fought and with such a disadvantage he was going to be hard pressed to last more than a few minutes. Wolf knew that the youngster was toying with him, that he was taking his time and enjoying every ounce of pain and anguish and all he had to do was pull out a gun or knife and this would be all over in a flash. It made the silver-haired man feel sick to his stomach but he squashed the unpleasant feeling and focused on the task at hand.

Senses honed razor thin Wolf launched an aggressive counter-offensive, which most would have considered a little crazy. He rushed toward the dark-haired youth with a manic look in his eyes, jumping and swinging his leg with deadly force and aiming directly at Itachi's head noting the momentary flash of surprise on his face at the reckless action. The Uchiha brought up his arm to block but not quite fast enough, there was a sickening crunching sound as the two connected and Wolf felt the bone in Itachi's arm break.

He grinned ruthlessly and cocked his head to one side, raising a blood stained brow.

"Out-gunned you say?" Wolf teased snarkily.

The dark-haired youth growled letting the first glimpses of true emotion slip through his facade, he cradled his arm against his chest and sneered at his former mentor as though insulted that the silver-haired man had actually touched him.

"One blow does not decide the outcome of a fight Sempai."

Itachi's voice was cool and smooth like velvet but he couldn't quite hide the irritated edge and it made Wolf mentally smirk to hear it, he was starting to get somewhere.

"True, but a decisive blow can change the flow of any battle. Make it work in anyone's favor."

Red eyes flashed murder and the Uchiha dropped his arm and readied himself for the assassin's next attack, his mask of cold indifference fixed firmly back in place.

"We shall see Sempai but remember it is not just blows that change the flow."

The two men circled both looking for an opening, Wolf knew he only really had one shot to finish this now, the testing of the waters was over. He had to make this clean and precise, even though every fiber of his being wanted to make Itachi suffer immeasurably. As if sensing the shifting atmosphere the dark-haired youth smirked and pulled out an ornate switch blade flicking out the honed edge, the movement causing the blade to reverberate and the metal to sing.

"I see you're finally taking this serious Itachi, you don't use Tsukiyomi for just anyone."

A wry smile crossed Itachi's face as he held up the blade.

"Don't think yourself special, I just grow bored of this pointless fight."

And with that he dove forward, the dark colored blade swiping through the air. Wolf jumped backward just in time as the knife cut the air in front of him knowing that he couldn't be touch by the night tinted blade. Itachi smirked and continued to attack mistaking the assassin's wariness for fear and becoming bolder and cockier in his attacks. Wolf dodged patiently, his years of experience coming into play and continued to look for the vital opening in the Uchiha's form. Even with his more cock-sure attitude he was keeping himself well covered and not leaving any openings to counter-attack.

But the silver-haired man knew it would only take one slip and if he had to push it a little so be it.

"Come on, I thought you were better than this? Your little brother could've taken me down by now."

The insult hit its mark and Itachi let out an angry growl losing a wild swing. This had been the opportunity Wolf had been waiting for, with fluidity he spun out of the way of the incoming blow and moved into a tae-Kwan-do style kick that slammed his heel down on the Uchiha's wrist, sending the knife spinning from his grasp and causing him to fall to his knees. The assassin capitalized on the position advantage and sent another kick at the youths head, connecting violently and knocking him sprawling across the room. Lowering his leg Wolf knew he had mere seconds before Itachi recovered and he dove for the knife clenching it between his teeth, he knew this wasn't an ideal solution but he didn't have the time to utilize it properly.

There was a small groan as Itachi stumbled to his feet and the silver-haired haired man pressed his advantage, it was his time to attack.

Moving with demonic speed he rushed the still groggy young man, the blackened edge of the blade glinting ominously in the light. Itachi realized too late what was happening and could only watch numbly as the assassin swept low and then brought the blade up across his chest cutting through his flesh with ease.

Hot blood spurted across Wolf's face the tangy iron scent filling his nose and mouth, filling him with disgust. His jaw clenched around the blade in his mouth as his heart ached a little, remembering the day he had given it to an excited young Itachi who had just completed his first solo assignment.

_Wide red eyes looked at the switch blade with disdain._

_"It's a knife..."_

_Kakashi rolled his eyes._

_"Yes... It's a knife but its special, the blade is coated with a powerful paralyzing agent so if the initial blow doesn't kill then the agent will within half an hour. Ensures that you leave no loose ends."_

_The red eyes were still wide but this time with wonder._

_"And you're giving it to me?"_

_The silver-haired man nodded._

_"Yes, so use it wisely."_

_Itachi took the blade hesitantly and held it up in the light admiring the intricate design work on the blade and handle._

_"Thank you Sempai I will."_

He'd shown such promise, but like himself he'd been corrupted and twisted by a cruel system and even crueler men. He spat the knife out the sound of it hitting the floor echoing through the room like a bell toll.

"Guess I wasn't wise enough."

The words stung although he would never admit it and Wolf watched as the young man staggered to the wall and slid down it, the paralyzing agent starting to take effect. He leveled Itachi with a cool flinty stare.

"No you weren't."

There was a gargled noise that could have been a chuckle.

"I should've listened more..."

Wolf didn't offer a reply and turned away, silently mourning the demise of yet another clan member because he was the only person who could.

"Well that was anti-climactic..."

The silver-haired man's head shot up, he'd almost forgotten that he wasn't alone in the room and he felt a growl rise in his throat at the condescending and heartless tone. Bile churning through his system he turned to face the bastard body rigid with hatred.

"Shut up you sick fuck." He murmured quietly, eyes never straying from Madara.

The older man smiled sickeningly and the assassin noted to his horror that during the course of his fight Kisame had moved himself and consequently Iruka to Madara's side. That just made things complicated.

The older Uchiha sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I grow weary of this unsatisfying banter Hatake..."

Before Wolf even had time to react there was a pistol in the man's hand and the shot rang clearly against the silence. At first he thought the man had missed but then a wet sticky feeling erupted from his abdomen and he knew he'd been very, very wrong. It took a moment but then the pain followed the wet sensation and Wolf felt his knees buckle, finally reaching his limits.

He heard the footsteps approach and the sound of a gun being cocked and it took all his remaining strength to lift his head and stare straight down the barrel of a gun.

"I was going to let you live a little longer and watch me have my fun with the little teacher but you're too dangerous to be left alive Hatake."

The safety was released.

"NO!"

The trigger was pulled.

~End Chapter 19~

A/N: Whoops cliffhanger. Hopefully this won't take as long this time. *Still bowed on floor pleading for forgiveness*


	20. Fight or Flight Reflex

A/N: No your eyes do not deceive you this is an actual _timely_ update for this story. I figured that since I'm so close to finishing it I'd just crack on and get it finished, so anyone waiting for updates to my other stories you'll just have to bear with me.

Also WOW! Thank you all so much for all the love last chapter! I was overwhelmed! *Glomps everyone*

Human Nature.

Chapter Twenty: Fight or Flight Reflex.

The sound of the gunshot reverberated around the large room and for that brief moment afterwards everything became still, almost out of the flow of time and then as quickly as it emerged, it receded and everything was thrown into sharp focus once again.

_Am I dead?_

A wave of real, tangible pain caused the stormy miss matched eyes that had slipped closed to fly open.

_No not dead._

It took a moment for Wolf's brain to ignore the pain and concentrate but when he managed to focus on the scene in front of him he felt himself stiffen with shock and no small amount of horror.

Iruka.

Somehow in his incapacitated state he had managed to get free of Kisame's unyielding grasp and had thrown himself at the elder Uchiha, clamping weak and trembling limbs around the man's gun arm and yanking it just enough that the supposedly fatal shot had missed and embedded itself into the marble flooring. Wolf gaped as he saw the brunette, still drugged out of his mind fight and wrestle with a man much stronger and experienced than him, for the briefest of moment their eyes met and the silver haired man felt his breath catch in his throat at the ferocity and life in the dark eyes.

Iruka was still clinging to Madara's arm finger nails digging through the cloth into the pale flesh. When the first gunshot had been fired something had triggered in his brain and the adrenalin had begun to flow, he still felt sluggish but he had been aware and _able_. When he had seen Kakashi fall to the floor, red staining the floor beneath him and Madara stalking toward him Iruka knew he had to take action, he would not allow another person be killed because of him. The brute that had previously had hold of him had slackened his grip and had thankfully not even noticed he'd regained consciousness. Filtering through his training with Gai he vaguely remembered something about pressure points at the base of the skull and with a quick movement, it at least it seemed quick to him, Iruka forced his fist into the back of Kisame's skull.

The larger man dropped like a stone and the brunette along with him.

He hit the floor with a thud but didn't register any pain thanks to the cocktail of drugs still running through his system. He'd managed to break free so now what? It was at that moment he'd heard the hammer of the gun click and his world narrowed to a pin-prick.

"NO!"

The voice had sounded like his but at the same time not and his mind flew into a panic as he saw the barrel of the gun pointed directly in Kakashi's face.

_Gotta stop him! Gotta stop him! Gottastophim!Gottastophim!_

His body moved unconsciously, hurtling toward Madara on his hands and knees bare skin scraping along the cold marble floor but he couldn't feel any of that, he couldn't feel anything. Iruka vaguely recollected his arms winding around the arm holding the gun and tugging with all of his strength a numbed feeling of horror washing through him as he heard the boom of the shot being fired and relief, _sheer relief_ when the red and grey eyes opened to meet his own.

"You fucking brat!"

The howl of fury pierced the air like a lance and drew both men back to reality. Twin sets of eyes focused on the towering man who was literally shaking with the force of his anger and watched as he rose the arm that the brunette was still clinging to for dear life, lifting the man with it. There was a small whimper when Madara used his free hand to seize a fist full of the dirty brown locks and drag the half conscious Iruka off his person, red eyes narrowed and glinting dangerously.

"You never can leave well enough alone?"

The Uchiha shifted the gun in his grip so that the butt was exposed and swiped it through the air. There was a sickening crack as the hard metal connected with the brunette's temple, sending him flying a few feet across the room. Wolf felt his adrenaline spike for a brief second but was still finding it hard to move, the combination of pain, blood loss and fatigue starting to take its toll on his body. He had to help Iruka, but how could he help him when he couldn't even help himself?

As if sensing the moment of weakness Madara turned back to his former pupil a cold smirk stretched across his face.

"You forget your training Hatake, leaving yourself open like that... I'm disappointed."

The silver-haired man snarled beneath his mask unsure as to whether the man meant his emotional openness or his physical openness.

"Go fuck yourself Uchiha."

Madara laughed and wiped the blood smear from the butt of the gun, transferring it back to his original position.

"I believe we already had this conversation, if you're going to be boring and repetitive then I'm doing you a service by putting you out of your misery."

He rose the gun and pointed it between the assassin's eyes. There was a blur of movement to the right and both men gaped as Iruka threw himself in front of the gun taking the bullet in his shoulder before collapsing on top of Wolf, causing him to grunt in pain. Madara was livid.

"You stupid children, why won't you just die!"

He furiously pumped the trigger on his firearm cursing when a stream of lead lined death didn't spew forth and finish off the infuriating men laid before him. Growling like a wild animal he tossed the gun aside, it was time to use plan 'B'. With a sick smile he peeled the brunette off of his former employee dragging him none to gently across the floor and leaving a long streak of blood across the expensive marble. When they were a good few feet from the silver-haired man he dropped Iruka roughly and making sure that Hatake could see clearly straddled to brunette's waist.

"Well this is familiar..."

Both men tried to ignore the comment and its implications.

Madara chuckled at the lack of response from his two captives and continued his game. He pulled out a knife from the depths of his robe and smirked as he saw recognition and fear flicker through the dark chocolate eyes.

"I see you still remember this... I'm glad. I hope you'll enjoy being cut to pieces by it as much as I'll enjoy doing it..."

Iruka suppressed the whimper at the madman's statement and forced his face into impassiveness.

"You know I was going to let you live a while longer after killing your little boy-toy over there, so we could resolve our _issues _but as you seem to insist on being a thorn in my side I suppose better now than later."

The brunette couldn't suppress the small cry this time as the knife dug into the tender flesh of his thigh, scoring a bloody mark down the tanned skin. Across the room Madara heard Hatake gasp although he couldn't tell whether it was out his own discomfort or sympathy for his captive. Smirking he decided to test the waters a bit more and pressed the blade deeper earning a full wince from Iruka and a muted curse from Wolf.

_Interesting_...

_Now what would happen if he did this?_

Madara leant forward and captured the chapped lips below him. Iruka jolted and squirmed trying to escape the taste of death on his mouth, trying to blank the pain as the knife twisted into his thigh. Wolf swore violently and tried to crawl onto his knees, failing as the sudden movement caused the blood to rush to his head and offset his balance causing him to crumple in on himself.

The brunette growled as the mouth continued to accost his and finally losing his temper he bit down on Madara's lip hard enough to tear the flesh. The Uchiha chuckled and drew back licking the blood from his lips. He withdrew the knife eyes watching as the crimson liquid dripped down the silver blade.

"I think the next thing I'm going to cut is that vile little tongue of yours."

"Leave him the fuck alone Uchiha." Wolf croaked, still prone on the floor.

Madara didn't even acknowledge that the silver-haired man had spoken, his focus solely on Iruka. Wolf called out again but was still ignored and he felt fear and panic sing through his veins, Madara was going in for the kill. Using the little remaining strength he had Wolf dragged himself forward on his elbows toward the two men one hand fumbling inside the remnants of his coat.

He was going to end this now.

_Where is it? _

The silver-haired man grit his teeth in frustration as he realized that the small one shot pistol had vanished from within the confines of the cloth. That was until he saw the glint of metal inside Iruka's enclosed fist, just when had the other man swiped it from his person? Shaking his head he realized that it was a moot point at this moment, even if the brunette was able to fire off the shot Madara would be able to anticipate it and dodge.

Unless...

Unless of course he was distracted.

With renewed vigor Wolf crawled forward a vague plan in his mind and hoping that Iruka would know to take the advantage of the situation. He hated the idea of making the brunette into someone like him but desperate times called for desperate measures and they were very, _very _desperate.

The silver-haired man got to within range and clamped down on all his reservations because this would work, _had _to work. He lurched forward and grabbed hold of Madara's leg pulling the man off balance and allowing him catch Iruka's gaze. The fearless brown eyes bore into his own and he gave Wolf a small nod of understanding and the assassin felt his heart ache.

Ignoring the pain both physical and emotional Wolf tugged again on Madara's leg, pulling the man away from his intended victim. The Uchiha snarled and rounded on the assassin swiping the knife wildly and slicing the back of the hand clinging on to him, it didn't loosen and the miss matched eyes glared into his own.

"I thought I told you to leave him the fuck alone."

Madara kicked out catching Wolf in the jaw but the silver-haired man stubbornly held on and accepting that he wasn't going to be able to shake him so easily the Uchiha twisted around to grab hold of the infuriating bastard.

Now able to move Iruka slithered away the coolness of the palm-sized pistol a heavy weight on his soul but he didn't even hesitate he shakily stood and moved behind Madara burying the small firearm in the mass of dark hair. There was a moment of stillness and acceptance for all three men before Iruka muttered something under his breath and pulled the trigger.

The bullet ripped through Madara's skull, blood and brain matter exploding from the exit wound and coating the wide-eyed Wolf. The Uchiha collapsed on top of him already dead before they even came into full contact and with a revolted look on his face he pushed the corpse off him backing away. Iruka was instantly by his side, bare shaking arms winding around his body and brown eyes wide with tears.

"You came for me, even when we agreed against it.."

Wolf slipped away as silently as he'd arrived leaving only a weary Kakashi in his wake and he offered the brunette an awkward smile.

"I couldn't leave you... I just couldn't..."

The two men lapsed into silence, perfectly content to just sit there and bask in each other presence even amidst the death and destruction around them. Words unspoken stretched between them, neither of them willing to broach the subject of Iruka's flight the previous evening and it wasn't until the brunette shuddered that anyone spoke.

"You're naked."

Iruka rolled his eye, hand pressed tight against the sluggishly bleeding shoulder wound.

"And you're bleeding..."

"So are you..."

A shrug, a wince.

Kakashi sighed weariness seeping through his bones as the adrenaline began to wear off, he could feel his consciousness beginning to slip but he knew that he had to say something before it fled. He had to let Iruka know the truth.

"Iruka..."

His words were cut off as chapped lips covered his own in a gentle chaste kiss.

"I'm sorry I ran away..."

Kakashi felt the words he'd been meaning to say leave him at the soft touch and he acted on instinct pulling the man close being very careful not to jar either of their wounds. He needed to know Iruka was really there and not just some twisted figment of his imagination.

"It's okay..."

The brunette shuddered and clung back.

"It's not... I panicked, I couldn't bear the thought of being some drunken mistake."

The silver-haired man nodded, he'd had similar thoughts after that brief encounter and Iruka fleeing had hurt him more than he'd cared to admit. Although he could well imagine that the brunette would guess as much when he saw the state his apartment was in.

"You would never be a mistake to me... I think meeting you is one of the few things I'll never consider a mistake."

The words were sorrowful and wizened, too many regrets and bad decisions weighing heavily on Kakashi's mind. Iruka noticed the dark undertone to his words and frowned, heart aching slightly as he clutched the other man even more tightly. He had no idea how to reply to such a statement the words feeling cold and heavy on his lips, so he let his body do the talking. Kakashi's seemed to understand and burrowed deeper into the comforting warmth of the brunette's arms, just content to actually _have _him there.

"You need to stay awake Kakashi."

The silver-haired man knew this of course but Iruka was just so damn comfortable it was hard not to let his head droop. It also didn't help that Iruka had started running a hand through his hair in a soothing manner.

"I'know... Y'not helping by doing that though." He retorted teasingly.

Iruka blushed and Kakashi chuckled feeling the tanned skin heat up beneath him. Rather reluctantly he pulled away a serious look in his eyes that instantly grabbed the brunette's attention.

"We need to get out of this hell-hole."

"Yeah... We do..." Iruka replied nodding slightly "Lets go home Kakashi."

_Home._

The idea warmed the assassin to the core he had a home now; a place for him to return to, a place where he was accepted and perhaps even loved. The emotions suddenly whirled inside him and he had to know for certain what was going on between them, had to hear the words from Iruka's lips. Kakashi dove forward and captured the other man's lips in a fierce, passionate kiss. The brunette squeaked a little in shock before relaxing and responding _very _enthusiastically. Tongues danced against one another not for dominance but in mutual admiration and desire, while lips caressed full of hidden emotions. Finally the need for air was to great and they broke apart, panting and wincing slightly and Kakashi took advantage of the moment.

"I love you." He murmured, scared of Iruka's reaction.

Iruka's brown eyes went wide with shock for a second before a huge smile broke out across his face as the words truly sank in and he replied without hesitation.

"I love you too."

The two of them sat there for a few moments grinning like naughty school children before the brunette shakily got to his feet and held out his good arm to Kakashi.

"Let's get out of here."

There was a nod and a pale bloodied hand grasped onto Iruka's own, carefully Kakashi pulled himself up not wanting to overtax the recovering man but found himself heading back for the floor as his legs gave out beneath him. Iruka moved quickly to steady him grunting slightly as his muscles screamed at the exertion and after a few moments they were ready to move out. Before moving the silver-haired man handed Iruka his long overcoat, while the brunette was seemingly comfortable with Kakashi seeing him in the nude he was quite certain he would prefer if the rest of humanity didn't. The brunette accepted it gratefully and threw it on, buttoning it up.

Progress was slow, both of them had sustained severe injuries and it was hampering their movements but they were up and moving and _together_, so neither really cared how long it took. Eventually they made it to the elevator, the slow creep of the rising light reassuring them that this ordeal was nearly over. All they had to do was get in the elevator go down to the 62nd floor, get to the service stairs, go to the lobby and walk out the front doors, nothing overly strenuous or life threatening, just walking, a lot of walking. The doors slid open and like the participants in a three legged race they hobbled inside pushing the button for the lower floor. Iruka couldn't help but feel amused as the awful lift music erupted from the speakers, an odd sense of normality in the chaos that had engulfed them and he could see that Kakashi was equally amused by it.

They arrived at the 62nd floor without any drama and it remained exactly as the silver-haired man remembered it, although this time there was no drugged, naked Iruka laid out like a prize, a marked improvement in the assassin's opinion. It was as they approached the service stairs that Kakashi felt something was wrong, although quiet the floor had not previously been this quiet and he could see that a lot of the lights in the offices had been put out. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end and he sniffed the air trying to detect anything that would give him a hint. Reflexively he pulled Iruka closer and whispered 'Stay close' in the other mans ear.

Iruka nodded dumbly feeling fear churn in his gut but he trusted Kakashi to get him out of here and so did as the other man asked. The pair reached the door leading to the service stair and Kakashi relinquished his hold on Iruka to open the door and peek into the darkened corridor. He stood there for a good few moments making sure that the coast was clear and eventually turned back to where Iruka was to find nothing but empty space. Fear exploded in Kakashi's chest, this could not be happening not so soon after being reunited. A growl rose in his throat and he called out to the empty floor.

"Whoever you are better take your filthy hands off him right now!"

There was a rustle of movement and the silver-haired man dived toward it, senses to hopped up on fear to realize the error of his judgment. He had just made it through the darkened doorway when he felt something press into his side and an electric current pass into his body rendering him completely immobile. Vaguely Kakashi thought he heard Iruka scream and as he slumped to his knees he caught the familiar swirling logo on the body armor of his assailant.

_ANBU, fucking great._

And then the whole world turned to black.

~End Chapter Twenty~

A/N: Woot! One more chapter to go! It's almost over! Right I am planning to have the last chapter up on Nov 29th as a sort of Birthday present to myself but… This is me so I can't promise but that is the plan. Chocolaty goodness to everyone who reviews.

Smaell out peeps.


	21. Unnatural Selection

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME (Literally) The last chapter at last! OMG I'm so happy I could scream!

Human Nature.

Chapter Twenty One: Unnatural Selection.

When Iruka came to the first thing he noticed was all the white. The second thing he noticed was that he was lying flat on a bed, a very uncomfortable bed. The brunette shifted onto his side ignoring the screaming ache of his muscles and the tug of something sharp in his arm. Drowsy eyes looked down at the limb and noticed the tube protruding from his arm.

_IV drip._

That meant he had somehow ended up in a hospital.

Closing his eyes he tried to focus on the last memory he had before waking up. It was hazy but he remembered being grabbed from behind by a man in body armor, a gloved hand sliding across his mouth to silence him and Kakashi running in and...

Oh gods, where was Kakashi?

Heart rate spiking with worry Iruka sat up as quickly as he could pulling off the various monitors and leads attached to his person, causing the nearby machines to go into meltdown. A shrill alarm pierced the air as the heart monitor flat-lined and the room was suddenly awash with nurses and doctors ready to leap into action. They didn't look overly impressed with Iruka's escape attempt and immediately wrestled his hands away from the delicate equipment. The brunette fought against them but he was still physically weakened so they quickly overpowered him.

Iruka squirmed under their grip still not giving up; shouting as loud as his ravaged throat would allow him that was until a familiar voice cut across the hubbub.

"I hope that isn't how you treat all of your patients."

The low, dulcet tones of Ibiki drew the medics to attention and they all had the decency to look embarrassed.

"He was being... difficult Sir."

The large man strode into the room cobalt eyes blazing.

"Of course he's being difficult; he's just been through an extremely traumatic experience. I think difficult is relatively tame in comparison to how bad things could be."

The assortment of doctors and nurses scowled slightly but didn't offer any back chat and reluctantly let go of Iruka's limbs. The brunette hastily sat up hiding the wince and turned wide eyes up at his boss.

"Morino-san? What are you doing here?"

The scarred man narrowed his eyes at the rooms other occupants and tilted his head in a clear gesture of dismissal. The medical took the opportunity and fled the room leaving the two men alone and Ibiki closed the door behind them, giving them complete privacy.

"Military doctors 'ey? No bedside manners at all."

Iruka's brow furrowed in confusion still baffled to the other man's presence.

"Why are you here?" He reiterated lips curling down into a frown.

The question was blunt and to the point and although Ibiki had been expecting it he still found himself at a loss for words. Silently he stalked over to the customary bedside chair and plopped himself down, the chair creaking under the sudden pressure. Iruka tried to quell the worry in his chest, his employer was usually the strong, silent type but he was never _this _silent and it was grating across his nerves like a cheese-grater. Something was wrong, something _had _to be wrong.

"Ibiki-san..."

The larger male started slightly as if he'd been drifting in his own thoughts; he turned dark eyes on the brunette and let out a small sigh.

"Everybody's alive Iruka so stop your worrying..."

The heaviness in Iruka's chest lifted slightly. _Alive_, alive was good, Ibiki continued looking uncomfortable.

"As to why I'm here... Well that has a few answers."

A moment of awkward silence passed between the two and although Iruka desperately wanted to know he knew that pushing the other man was not the way to get answers.

"Firstly imagine my surprise when your next door neighbor shows up your little brood in tow..." Iruka did and chuckled softly "… Saying that Hatake had told her to come to me."

The chuckle died in Iruka's throat his eyes going wide.

"He… what?"

"Iruka... Don't freak out we had a little chat before he decided to try and break you out of the Kyubbi headquarters. He must have figured he'd been compromised and needed a safe place to send them."

The brunette tried to wrap his head around that particular piece of information but found that his sluggish brain was having none of it. He couldn't for the life of hinder figure out why Kakashi would trust a complete stranger... Unless, unless Kakashi knew Ibiki.

"You knew Kakashi didn't you, before all this..."

Ibiki sighed wishing that the other man wasn't so damned observant.

"It's complicated Iruka..."

"Then simplify it." The brunette shot back, clearly not in the mood for games.

There was another awkward silence.

"I was a member of ANBU, part of specially formed team to hunt down one of Kyubbi's notorious assassin's codenamed 'Wolf'."

Iruka knew he shouldn't have been shocked by the information, it was a small point in consideration to everything else that had been thrust upon him but he still couldn't hide the small gasp that escaped his throat. Ibiki let out a mirthless chuckle and shook his head.

"He was slippery character, ruthless and professional and an eternal pain in our sides, there were a few close calls when we almost got him but he always just managed to evade our grasp… and then one day he just upped and vanished. We were informed that Kyubbi had finally seen him as the dangerous liability he was and disposed of him, which of course we now know was false. But the team disbanded and we moved on, until today when an anonymous tip was called in..."

The brunette lay back down as his head spun and blinked at the ceiling in an attempt to clear his head, it didn't work, the stark whiteness of the ceiling causing his brain to throb further. The information whizzed through his mind and he didn't quite know what to say to this so he just kept his mouth tightly shut. Iruka was pretty certain that the scarred man had revealed information that he probably shouldn't have and he was grateful for Ibiki doing so but it caused his heart to twist painfully as the full levity of the situation hit home.

They had gone from one from one prison to another.

"Where is Kakashi?"

The younger man's voice was weary and Ibiki let out a sigh.

"He's in a secure room just down the hall, number nineteen. I left him to come and check on you."

"Can I see him?"

"I don't know if that…" Ibiki started but was cut across by an angry voice.

"If you dare say 'I don't think that is a good idea' I swear to every deity I will make your life and every other person's in this facility a _living hell_."

There was such a steely edge to the brunette's voice that the scarred man didn't doubt for a second that he would make good on his threat, so he rather wisely halted the flow of words. Ibiki quickly reconsidered his options and knowing that Iruka would not take 'no' for an answer he merely replied…

"I'll see what I can do…"

It wasn't a promise, far from it but it was enough to give Iruka a small kernel of hope and he clung to it fiercely as Ibiki continued to talk.

"… But you need to rest in the mean time. Your body is still recovering from all the shit they pumped through you and until you're rested I won't allow you anywhere near him. So don't be getting any ideas."

The brunette was about o stubbornly argue that he was fine and didn't need any more rest when a jaw-cracking yawn swept through his body. Flushing he narrowed his eyes at his boss, daring the older man to pass comment. Ibiki just smirked in response, ignoring the blatant challenge.

"See… Your body agrees with me."

Iruka couldn't muster up a suitably barbed reply to that and just grumbled about his mutinous body under his breath as his eyes once again slipped shut. Within minutes he was snoring lightly and the scarred man let out a small sigh of relief that could have gone a lot, _lot_ worse. He had honestly expected Iruka to wake up fighting just nowhere near as soon as he had and that could now cause some complications. Making sure that the brunette was deep in slumber once more Ibiki stood and silently slipped out the room nodding imperceptibly to the guard as he passed.

He walked down the sterile corridors toward the room at the end of the corridor again he nodded to the numerous guards standing to attention outside the heavily fortified door. Ibiki walked inside without so much as a second of hesitation and none of the guards went to stop him, knowing that it was way above their pay-grade. The door slid shut behind Ibiki and he waited a moment before stepping forward into the padded room toward the room's sole occupant.

Laid out on an adjustable gurney and hooked up to all manner of drips and machines was Hatake, his pale skin in stark contrast with the off white robe. Ibiki tried to hide the wince at how god-awful the other man looked but he didn't do it very well, his years of being out of the field leaving him somewhat rusty at hiding his emotions. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to the incapacitated man, trying to ignore the chemical smell lingering on the man's skin. Ibiki stared at his long-time nemesis wondering if he was aware of his presence through the chemically induced coma he'd been put in, he seriously doubted it though.

Finally deciding that enough time had passed he palmed a small box from his pocket, keeping it hidden from view and discreetly flipped the switch. He turned his dark eyes up to the various security cameras' watching as the 'active' light flickered and then died on all of them.

'_Good, the feed-back loop and scrambler are working.'_

"We're alone Hatake… No one can hear us, see us, it's just you and me…"

Ibiki went into his inside pocket and pulled out a syringe full of a clear liquid, staring at it intently before uncapping it and pushing it into one of the many IV drips hooked up to unconscious man.

"I'm doing this for Iruka; he deserves to be happy so I hope he won't hate me too much for doing this. But in the long run he will see I did it for the best and for what it's worth I'm sorry it had to be this way."

* * *

Iruka awoke to the sound of the alert alarms going off and the stampeding of people outside his room, he glanced at the clock seeing that he had barely been asleep for an hour and sat up straining his ears to catch a snatch of what was going on.

He didn't have to wait too long.

"What the hell is going on?"

There was a 'humph' from one of the passerby's and he addressed who Iruka assumed to be a guard outside his door.

"The guy they brought in, he's gone into cardiac arrest they're trying to revive him now."

Iruka felt his heart stop in his chest.

They couldn't be talking about…

He couldn't be…

Suddenly finding strength in his legs the brunette swung his legs over the side of the bed, roughly pulling out the IV still attached to his arm and biting back a small scream of pain. Gingerly he stood up, pleasantly surprised when his legs only wobbled slightly and didn't just dump him straight on the floor. Taking small measured steps he made his way to the door as fast as he could and pulled it open. The guard instantly spun round a look of shock on his face and Iruka didn't even hesitate, he raised his palm and slammed it into the man's nose causing him to back away, clutching it to stop the sudden spurt of blood.

He moved quickly down the corridor toward the source of the commotion, heart pounding wildly in his chest. He was genuinely surprised that not a single person stopped him until he reached the door of room nineteen, when he ran into a startled Ibiki who instantly grabbed hold of his arm.

"You shouldn't be here."

Iruka rounded on him furiously, emotions raw on his features.

"Let go of me… I need to see him…"

The scarred man's dark eyes looked sorrowful.

"You'll just be in the way Iruka…"

Anger exploded through the brunette, he was so sick and tired of people telling him what he could and couldn't do. He'd just been through hell and back surely he deserved some kind of break, he just wanted to see Kakashi was that too much to ask?

"NO! Let me go! I'm going in there!"

He pushed against Ibiki with all of his strength but the man remained an unmovable, unyielding wall in front of him holding gently but firmly as he fought.

"Iruka. Stop. You're just going to hurt yourself."

Iruka continued to fight not willing to give up so easily, he twisted in the other mans grasp fists pounding against his broad chest. That was until the door behind them opened and a solemn looking doctor came out.

"I'm sorry Morino-san... We did all we could."

The world seemed to crumble around the brunette as he froze on the spot, surely they were joking? Kakashi couldn't… He just couldn't be…

Knees that had previously easily held his weight shuddered and faltered causing Iruka to plummet toward the floor barely stopped in time as Ibiki tightened his hold and took the strain. The doctor looked a little shocked but remained silent his face solemn as he watched his superior carefully handle the other man. Ibiki carefully lowered the brunette to the ground as sobs began to wrack the man's still recovering frame, uttering soothing words into his ears. Not that Iruka heard him; his mind had gone completely blank as soon as the doctor's words had registered. All he felt was a gaping numbness where his heart was that was rapidly spreading down his body. He could sense that he was shaking but it felt like it was a million miles away as if his consciousness was trapped outside his body just watching the event unfold. It was as he felt a weightlessness steal over him that he realized that Ibiki had lifted him into his arms and was carrying him back to his room.

"No… Please…"

Ibiki stopped and looked down at the man in his arms and tried to hide the wince of pity as the brunette babbled, clearly in shock.

"Need to... See, please 'Biki... Please."

The scarred man was suddenly reminded of the lost and desperate young man Iruka had been and he found he couldn't deny his request as much as he wanted to. He turned on his heel and headed back toward the room amidst the stares from his subordinates but he truly didn't care. He strode into the crowded but deathly silent room and shot a dark look at the occupants still milling around. Taking the dismissal for what it was the doctors quietly left leaving the two of them alone once again.

Ibiki carried the shaking brunette to the bedside chair and gently set him down. Iruka just looked blankly at the _friendmancorpse _laid before him and tried not to break down completely. Tentatively he reached out and entwined his hand with the cold still one on the bed squeezing gently even though he knew there would be no response.

"I'm so sorry..."

The words were choked with grief, guilt and sorrow.

"This is all my fault, if I'd been more careful none of this would have ever happened and you'd still be here."

Iruka's voice broke off into heart wrenching sobs and Ibiki wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"This is not your fault Iruka; there was nothing you could have done."

The words were meant to be a solace Iruka knew that but how could he find peace when he knew they were a lie. He knew he'd, admittedly unintentionally caused all this and in doing so possibly lost one of the best things to ever happen to him. How could he find solace when his hands were so stained with red?

* * *

The funeral was a very small affair, it appeared that the life of an assassin didn't leave one well off in regards to friends. It was a sorrowful Iruka, Gai, Tsunade and the children that stood huddled against the elements in the small graveyard. Not a single member of the group spoke, none of them really knowing what to say and Iruka had to admit that he preferred it that way.

Time trickled by and slowly the group dispersed, Tsunade was the first to go a solemn nod in the brunette's direction the only gesture needed. Gai was next his usual vibrancy completely gone, he patted Iruka on the shoulder with a sad, and knowing look on face as he walked away shoulders slumped.

Iruka didn't really want to leave but the kids were really starting to feel the chill and he didn't want them getting sick.

"Come on, let's go..."

Naruto turned wide, watery blue eyes up at his brother, teeth chattering as he spoke.

"We don't have to go Nii-san, not if you don't want too... We'll be okay for a while."

The brunette couldn't help but smile and he shook his head.

"No, we should go. The last thing we need is for you guys to get ill."

The children looked as if they wanted to argue but then decided against it and the five of them slowly made their way toward the cemeteries exit. It was as they approached the steel gates that a figure stepped out of the shadows, he was dressed in a clean pressed suit and was carrying a briefcase that seemed to be overflowing with papers.

"Mr. Umino?"

Iruka froze on the spot and subconsciously drew the children closer to him.

"Who is asking?"

The man smiled a little and held out his hand.

"My name is Jones, I'm a lawyer."

The brunette did not move to shake his hand and instead fixed him a stern glare.

"I thought there were no legal ramifications from what happened? They said I'd been caught at the wrong place at the wrong time..."

The lawyer genuinely seemed confused by his outburst and held his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture.

"Mr. Umino I believe you have misunderstood me, I'm here on behalf of the late Mr. Hatake."

Brown eyes went wide.

"W-What?" The single word question was croaked.

Jones sighed slightly and opened his briefcase pulling out a stack of important looking documents.

"Mr. Hatake named you as the sole beneficiary to his estate in his will and I'm here to ensure to transaction runs smoothly."

Iruka's jaw dropped and he struggled to find the words, when had Kakashi found the time to do something like this?

And more importantly why?

It was at this moment the brunette realized that Kakashi hadn't been expecting to survive this situation and even if he had expected to then he was taking no chances. It made Iruka's heart ache and he fought back the tears he'd desperately tried to suppress the entire day.

"Um... Mr. Umino if this is a bad time we can rearrange this."

The brunette nodded as he battled with his emotions.

"I-I would appreciate that..."

Jones gave a quick nod a sympathetic look on his face and handed the other man a business card before walking slowly away. Iruka tucked the small card inside his jacket and gave a weak smile to the children as he herded them toward the waiting taxi. He'd deal with this later when the guilt didn't make him feel so numb.

~Three months later~

"Nii-san! Nii-san! You got mail!"

Iruka looked up from the steaming cup of coffee and into Naruto's big blue eyes as he waved the envelope around. As much as he loved his little brother it was far, _far_ too early to be dealing with that level of volume, apparently the new additions to their little family agreed.

"Pipe down Dobe! It is far too early for that racket!"

The blonde ignored Sasuke and stuck out his tongue, still running around waving the letter. Dark eyes flashing at the slight the Uchiha dove for his 'brother' in an attempt to snatch the missive, this quickly turned into a small fight which Iruka was forced to break up. Scolding the two boys he reclaimed his seat at the table and turned the letter over and squinted at the awful yet somehow familiar writing. Curious he ripped open the envelope and pulled out its contents.

It was a photograph.

It was a picture of a beach house on a beach that Iruka didn't remember ever seeing but for some reason looked familiar. He turned it over and scrawled in the same messy script were four words.

_Wish you were here._

Now officially confused the brunette placed the photo on the table and finished his coffee deciding to deal with this little mystery another time.

This carried on for several weeks, every day the same photo adorned with the same scruffily written message arrived at Iruka's door and it was starting to drive the brunette a little crazy. The more he saw that location the more he was convinced he had seen it somewhere before and it wasn't until he was doing some spring (Or should that be summer) cleaning that he found the answer.

The brunette had been sorting through a stack of paperwork that had been given to him by Kakashi's lawyers. He hadn't really looked through much of it, the sting of loss still being a little _too _prominent but the lawyers had given him the general gist of it. Kakashi had been quite wealthy and owned a number of (as they put it) choice real-estate one of which he and the kids were living in now.

So he'd been sorting through the many folders when he'd knocked one to the floor and the contents had spilled out. Grumbling Iruka bent down to pick up the scattered papers and it was then he noticed the corner of a photo, a familiar looking photo. Eyes wide he plucked the image from beneath the scattered papers, his heart hammering in his chest.

It was the same photo.

So Kakashi had owned the beach house, that at least solved the mystery of _where _he had seen it before now all he had to figure out was the _why_ someone was trying to lead him there. He gazed at the picture a while longer, it really was a lovely house sat on the most pristine beach he had ever seen he could just imagine the waves lapping against his toes as they dug into the soft sand and it filled him with a sense of longing.

_Perhaps it's time we had a vacation_?

Mind made up the brunette strode into the lounge to tell the kids his idea knowing that they wouldn't object.

* * *

The drive up to the small coastal town had been fairly uneventful, a montage of trees, fields and mountains but as the town came into sight Iruka felt excitement bubble up in chest both at the thought of the vacation and at hopefully solving the little mystery surrounding the photos. Slowly he pulled up in the small car and parked a little away from the house itself the jolt of the stop causing the slumbering kids in the back to rouse into life.

Rolling his eyes at the instantaneous bickering that broke out between Neji, Naruto and Sasuke he opened the car door and promptly escaped the chaos for a calmer environment with Hinata following closely behind. Soon realizing that their guardian had left the three boys ceased their squabble and clambered out, over one another.

The beach-house was in a lot better condition than Iruka had thought, in fact it looked as if it had been recently been given a fresh lick of paint. Suspicions raised the brunette told the children to stay and wait by the car and walked toward the front door. He pulled the key out of his pocket and opened the door as silently as he could before stepping inside. The first thing he noticed was the cleanliness of the place, it was pristine, sterile almost. The second thing he noticed was the smell.

Was that bacon?

Confused and worried Iruka made his way toward the kitchen, palm clasped around the pen knife he had taken to carrying after his run in with Kyubbi He didn't like being caught vulnerable, having learned his lessons the hard way. He moved silently and approached the door which was mostly closed over, the smell of cooking food washing over him. He took a deep breath and readied himself to accost the squatter.

"I can hear you brain whirring from here Iruka, why don't you just come in."

In the hall Iruka froze at that voice.

It was impossible…

Feeling his whole body begin to shake the brunette knew he had to move but whether it was to escape or proceed he couldn't decide, fear and hope gripped him in equal measure and he internally fought down both emotions.

"Come on Iruka I haven't got all day, the bacon is going to burn."

Resolve strengthened Iruka pushed the door open and faced the owner of the voice. Miss-matched eyes twinkled in amusement as a pale hand brushed slightly longer silvery hair out of his face and the brunette saw red.

"You son of a bitch!"

He stormed over to the counter and punched Kakashi square in the jaw.

"I thought you were dead you asshole, I saw your body! I was at your funeral!"

Iruka continued to whale on the apparently resurrected man all the grief and anger that had been stored up for over three months being unleashed. Finally Kakashi had had enough and he grabbed hold of the man's wrists and pinned them to his side before leaning forward and planting a firm kiss on his lips. The brunette squawked slightly but didn't pull away and he soon lost himself in the kiss just happy to have the other man back.

A shocked gasp brought the two men back to reality and they turned to face four very startled children, all of whom looked as if they'd seen a ghost.

"Um…" Kakashi started eloquently.

"Urgh we did not need to see that!..." Naruto grumbled, recovering spectacularly from the shock. "You two need to get a room."

Iruka blushed slightly and Kakashi leered playfully at the children.

"We have a room you brats, you just happen to be in it."

Naruto huffed indignantly and was about to retort when Neji and Sasuke in a show of maturity realized that the two adults needed to talk and slapped a hand over the blonde's mouth and dragged him out the kitchen.

Hinata gave a weak smile "We'll be playing on the beach if you need us."

The two adults nodded and watched as the timid young girl followed her adoptive 'brothers' out of the kitchen. Iruka turned back to Kakashi a solemn look on his face.

"How, how did this happen?"

The silver-haired man looked a little sheepish and released Iruka's wrists to scratch the back of his head.

"It was Morino, he knew that I wasn't going to get out of ANBU clutches and I guess he figured I deserved a second chance. While I was under he gave me something he called the 'Juliet serum' that made me appear to be dead for 24 hours and then he smuggled me out of the morgue telling me to run for it."

Iruka gaped and mentally vowed to thank Ibiki the next time he saw him.

"But what was with all the secrecy? Why couldn't you just tell me what had happened?"

There was a sigh.

"ANBU were still watching you, Morino had managed to convince them you were innocent but they were still looking for a scapegoat since I had 'died'. I had to wait until they left you alone, I'm sorry it was the only way."

The brunette nodded slowly and wrapped his arms around the other man, heart feeling lighter than it had in what seemed like forever. He buried his head in the crook of the other mans neck and took a breath, inhaling the other mans scent as if to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming.

"I missed you."

Iruka could feel the other man smile against his skin.

"I missed you too."

"So no more surprises?"

Kakashi chuckled "Not if I can help it, you're not getting rid of me now."

The words were music to Iruka's ears and he was quite to content to just stay there and bask in the joyful feeling in his heart but then something caught his attention. Pulling back he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Kakashi, what's that smell?"

Red and grey eyes went wide as the pungent aroma of charred meat filled the air.

"Shit the bacon!"

~The End~

A/N: OMG it over, it's finally FINALLY OVER! It's taken me FOUR years to write this and I can't thank everyone enough for all the support that everyone has given me throughout this whole Endeavour. You have all been amazing and wonderful and I should really stop gushing like a fan girl now. But either way thank you. *Bows*

Anywho Smaell out for the last time on this fic. *Squees*


End file.
